Moving On: Season 1
by Forever May
Summary: Blah


Mandy's P.O.V:

It's been six months since my husband died. Six whole months. I couldn't believe it when it happened. He had to go to a charity concert in New York but his plane never made it there. It crashed half way there and I lost him. And my kids lost their father.

Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I'm Mandy Jonas. And my husband was Joe Jonas. Yes THE Joe Jonas. He was an amazing man, husband and father to our kids. I think it's been the hardest on them.

We created four beautiful children together. The oldest is Alana Tiffany. She's eighteen and a senior in high school. She looks a lot like me. I love her but she can be a bit naïve sometimes. But she's a great sister and she's been really great. But I do think she's in denial about her dad's death. She acts like it doesn't bother her but I know it does. She was a huge daddy's girl. But I try not to bring it up because I know it annoys her. She dates but doesn't have a steady boyfriend. She's senior class president.

Then there's Shane. He's fifteen almost sixteen. He's a mix of me and Joe with light brown hair and brown eyes. He's in a professional band that Joe helped him and his friends create. They have an album out and are working on their next one. He loves hockey. Shane is just getting over his dad's death. He's still pretty sensitive about it, but is better than before. He's a Mama's boy and one of my babies. He's kind of seeing a girl which I don't like but according to my friends he has to grow up.

Next there's Gabe. He's eleven. He looks like Joe, dark hair and brown eyes. He loves sports. He is just getting out of his "girls are icky" stage, which does worry me. He'll never admit it but he looks up to Shane so much and wants to be like him minus the singing. He's great at video games and despite my wishes, he does play the violent ones. He got over Joe's death quickly. He was a Daddy's Boy, but when Joe died he just seemed to accept it, but not in denial like Alana. He tries to act cool and act like he doesn't need his mom, but there are times when he gives in and lets me help.

Finally there's my last baby, Frankie. He just turned seven two weeks ago. He's in first grade. He's into all of the gross guy stuff like worms and bugs. He loves cars and trucks and I'm constantly stepping over them. He didn't really understand Joe's death. He does miss Joe. Like Shane, he's a Mama's Boy and I love that. He likes to stay by my side and when he's not, he's following his brothers or sister around. They're all good with him, especially Alana. Her friends think he's adorable and they help her baby-sit.

Then there's me. I'm thirty six years old. Joe and I met when we were teenagers and got married when we both graduated from high school. A little after that I had Alana. In between raising Alana and then having Shane, I trained to become a nurse. When Gabe was born I took some time off and was going to go back when I got pregnant with Frankie. One he started kindergarten last year, I went back. Now I'm a part time nurse working from eight to four. It's a great career but the career I love more is being a mom.

Anyway, I sat on the couch doing laundry and watching TV. Alana came in with Shane. They were arguing again.

Shane: You can't do that!

Alana: Oh yeah I can!

Shane: No you can't!

Alana: Yes I can!

Shane/Alana: MOM!

-*sighs**stands up* OK what's going on?

Shane: Alana's being a stuck up prep!

-Just tell me what's going on?

Shane: Big Time Rush is supposed to perform at the school's winter carnival but Alana *shoots her a glare* says that she's not giving us the outside stage!

-Alana.

Alana: Well I'm sorry but we need it for a more important act

-Would this more important act be that guy you like's sister?

Shane: She's tone deaf!

Alana: Maybe. But as senior class president, I choose who's in the carnival. And I choose the tone deaf girl.

-No you don't.

Alana: But Mom-

-Alana, you promised your brother and his band the spot. And they're performing there.

Alana: That's not fair.

-No it's not fair that you tried to take away your brothers' band's spot to get a guy. Shane, your band is playing.

Shane: *smiles* Thanks Mom.

Alana: UGH! You are SUCH a Mama's Boy. *storms out*

Shane and I were both laughing.

Shane: She's such a drama queen.

-I know. *kisses his cheek* Now, do you have homework?

Shane:…Maybe.

-Then go do it.

Shane: You suck.

-I know. Now go.

He rolled his eyes and left. This may be a crazy life, but it's our life.

So this is kinda similar to I'm A Survivor but not really. Also, should I keep this intro or make a new one? Anyway….what do you guys think?

Shane's P.O.V:

I stood outside with Gabe waiting for Alana to come out to drive us home. Our school is one with middle school and high school mixed together. Alana got a car for her sixteenth birthday and part of the deal in her getting one was that she drove me and then later Gabe home from school. Frankie stayed at his after-school program until Mom got out of work.

Anyway, Gabe and I were waiting by the senior parking lot, leaning against the pillars. Gabe was talking to one of his friends. I got off the pillar to get my phone out of my backpack and a pair of small delicate hands covered my eyes.

?: Guess who.

I knew it was my girlfriend Camille. Or I really shouldn't call her my girlfriend. We're not technically a couple. We go out but it's not exclusive and we're allowed to see other people. But I really want her to just be mine.

-I need a hint.

Camille: It's the prettiest girl in the world.

-Angelina Jolie?

Camille: *goes in front of her* That better be a joke.

-It is. *smiles**kisses her* Hey baby.

Camille is so beautiful. She has curly chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. And her lips are soft and smooth and I love the feeling when they're on mine.

-So I was wondering if you're going to the game on Saturday?

Camille: Yeah.

-Wanna go together?

Camille: I'm going with David.

-Oh. That's cool.

Camille: But maybe we can do something after?

-I have to baby-sit Frankie.

Camille: Can't Alana do it?

-It's my turn.

OK that was a lie. Yeah it was my turn to watch Frankie. Two Saturdays a month my mom works at night at the urgent care for her pediatrics' office. She works from six to eleven. Since she wants me and Alana to be able to have lives, she has us alternate Saturdays. But Alana loves taking care of Frankie and is always begging to take my shift if she's free and I could always give my spot to her. But I don't want to anymore. I don't want to go on a date with Camille after she's been out with another guy.

Camille: Well I'll call you. Maybe we can do something on Sunday.

-Yeah. Maybe.

She walked off and I sighed. I know I should just tell Camille how I feel but a part of me just can't. Alana came over.

Alana: Alright losers, let's go.

-We aren't losers.

Alana: Yes you are. Let's go.

We went home and did our own thing. I was sitting on the couch in the living room doing homework when the door opened and Frankie and Mom came in. Frankie ran off to go play and Mom came over to the couch. She sat down next to me and kissed my head.

Mandy: Hey baby. How was your day?

-Good. And you?

Mandy: Flu season. Not fun. *laughs* You're watching Frankie on Saturday right?

-Yeah I'll be home at 5:30. I'm going to the football game. Is that OK?

Mandy: That's fine. Alana's going too so she can give you a ride.

Alana: *comes in* Oh no I can't. I'm taking Jennifer and Christina.

Mandy: That leaves another seat for your brother.

Alana: No we're putting our stuff in that seat. And then we might have to drive Amber home if she goes through with breaking up with her boyfriend after the game.

Mandy: You're driving your brother Alana.

-Mom it's fine. I can get a ride with one of the guys. *picks up homework**gets up* Wouldn't want to interfere with the princess' plans. *goes upstairs*

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sighed and got up.

-Do you have to be so difficult?

Alana: Huh?

-Alana, what would've been the big deal of driving him.

Alana: Mom, he got a ride. Chill.

-I'm not gonna "chill" Alana. The deal about getting the car was that you would drive your brothers to somewhere if you were going to the same place.

Alana: *rolls eyes* Whatever. I have to go. I'm meeting Lauren and Jenna at the mall. *grabs purse*

-I thought you hated Jenna.

Alana: Yeah but I need to make sure that she doesn't get what I get for the football game. I'll be home before dinner. *leaves*

Sometimes I do not understand her. I went in the kitchen. Gabe was walking out the door holding his skateboard.

-You better go put on your pads and helmet.

Gabe: But Mom they make me look like a little kid.

-No what will make you look like a little kid is when I go outside and put on your helmet and pads for you in front of all of your little friends.

He groaned but went back downstairs. He came back downstairs in his gear. I kissed his forehead.

-Good boy. Now go have fun and be safe.

He nodded and left. I went into my office and pulled up my e-mail. I was looking through it when I found an e-mail from Shane's English teacher. I opened it.

Dear Mrs. Jonas,

Since you have not responded to the notes I've sent home, I am going to e-mail you. Shane is in danger of failing my class. He has not turned in the past five assignments and has failed two tests. Unless he passes his exam next week, he will fail my class. I have talked with his resource teacher and she says that he hasn't showed up for his extra help. I suggest you talk to him.

Shane hadn't told me about any of this. He has dyslexia and is supposed to go to his resource teacher twice a week and get help if he was confused. But he wasn't and that wasn't good.

I got up and went into Shane and Gabe's room. I grabbed his backpack from the floor and begin to look through it. He looked up.

Shane: What are you doing?

-*ignores him**pulls out three notes*

I read them over. They were all about Shane struggling in class. I sat down next to him and showed him the notes. His face dropped.

-I also got an e-mail from your teacher. *sighs* Shaney, why didn't you tell me you were struggling?

Shane: *mumbles* I am not.

-Shane you haven't turned in the homework and you've failed two tests. That's struggling.

Shane: *looks away*

-*sighs* Look, if you pass this test you'll get at least a C for English. But if you don't you'll fail and you'll have to go to summer school. And if you don't get at least a B on the test, you're not going to perform at the winter carnival.

Shane: But the guys need me! We're a band!

-Well then you have to study. I'll talk to your resource teacher and-

Shane: Mom no! She treats me like I'm an idiot. I don't learn anything.

-Well you have a test next week and someone needs to help you.

?: I can.

I looked up and saw Camille.

Camille: Gabe let me in. Anyway, I'm in Shane's class and I can help him study for the test. I'm getting an A in that class.

-Thank you Camille.

OK I hate that she's "dating" my baby but if she can help him, great. I kissed Shane's head and left.

Shane's P.O.V:  
>Camille sat down next to me.<p>

-Are you sure you want to help?

Camille: Of course. Now, take out your copy of the book.

I got up and went over to my trash bin. I took it out.

Camille: Why did you throw it away?

-I got mad at it.

Camille: *laughs* Alright. Let's get started.

We sat down and she tried to help me but I just didn't get it. These words make no since. Camille could see me getting upset.

Camille: Shane why don't we take a break?

-Taking a break won't help Camille. I won't get it in five minutes or an hour or any time. I'm just gonna fail the exam and then have to drop out of the winter carnival.

Camille: OK whoa wait. Shane Jonas telling me that he CAN'T do something? Shane remember when I couldn't play hockey for my life and if I didn't learn I'd fail that portion in gym?

-Yeah. So?

Camille: You practiced with me every day after school and you wouldn't let me give up. You said that if I gave up I'd be letting myself down. So now you're not gonna give up on yourself.

-But-

Camille: No buts. You didn't let me quit and I'm not gonna let you quit.

-Camille this is different. My brain won't let me comprehend what this book says! Hockey's easier to teach.

Camille: Well then let's put it like this. Romeo is the captain of (insert hockey team name) and Juliet is the captain of the (insert another hockey team name). The two of them fall in love despite the fact that their rivals. Their team mates and coaches hate the idea.

She continued to use hockey analogies over and over again and it was finally sinking in.

A week passed. I've been studying with Camille. She's made it easier. Now it's the day of my test. I walk into the room. My teacher hands me the test. I go to my seat and sit down. I look down. I have to write an essay on how the Capulets and the Montagues disaprovement of Romeo and Juliet led to not only the death of them but also how it ruined a community. Alright Shane, you can do this.

I finish the test with just a minute left in class. I bring up my blue book and put it with the others. I go back to my seat and sit down. The teacher says she'll grade them over lunch and if we want we can come pick them up at the end of the day. I am SO nervous. If I don't get a B or higher I'll fail the class and no winter carnival plus summer school. Oh please let me get a good grade.

How did Shane do?

Mandy's P.O.V:

I came home with Frankie. He went off to play. I had gotten a call from Alana that she was staying after for a student council meeting and Gabe and Shane had stuff to do so they'd be home after me. The door opened and they walked in.

-So Shaney, did you get your test?

Shane: Yep.

-Did you get a B?

Shane: No.

Hurt was all over his face.

-Oh baby.

Shane: *smiles* I got an A-!

My eyes widened and he held up the blue book. Sure enough in red ink there was an A- circled. Under it, it said good job. I hugged him tight.

-Oh Shaney Baby I am SO proud of you!

Shane: Thanks Mom.

Alana: So now he can be in the winter carnival?

-Yep. *keeps Shane close**kisses his head*

Alana: Damn it! *storms out*

-*laughs* I'm really proud of you baby.

Shane: Thanks Mom. Camille and I are going out to dinner to celebrate. Is that OK?

-*sighs* Yeah. Just be back by ten.

Shane: Ten? Alana's curfew is midnight.

-Yeah and yours will be too. When you're eighteen.

Shane: *sighs* Fine. I have to go get ready. *goes upstairs*

I looked down at the blue book in my hand and smiled. I am so proud of him. Alana came back in the room.

Alana: Mom have I told you how pretty you look today.

-Oh God, what do you want?

Alana: Well…there's this party after the winter carnival. Can I go?

-Parents?

Alana: No. Kayden lives with his brother. Who's of legal age and is a lawyer and will be there.

-Alright. But normal curfew still stands.

Alana: That's the thing. The party doesn't end until one.

-Well you're home by midnight.

Alana: Mom I'm eighteen.

-Yeah and you live in my house, eat my food and shop with a credit card I pay for.

Alana: But Mom I don't want to be the loser that leaves early.

-*sighs* Alright. Fine. You wanna stay until one? You can stay until one. But you do not say one mean thing to Shane for the next week. No mean names, no mean notes and no teasing him.

Alana: But he makes it so easy!

-You want to stay for the whole party?

Alana: *sighs* Fine.

-Good girl.

Shane came into the room.

Shane: Alright Mom, I'm leaving.

-Ok baby. *kisses his cheek* Have fun.

Shane: I will. Bye Alana.

Alana: Bye dor-

-*gives her a look*

Alana: I mean bye Shane. Have fun.

Shane looked shocked. He's not used to Alana being nice. He left.

Alana: UGH! This is gonna be SO hard. *storms out*

Shane's P.O.V:

Alana's being nice to me. And I'm scared.

Alana and I don't get along. She always makes fun of me about something whether it's about my obsession with my hair (which I get from my dad) or my clothes or me being a Mama's boy. But she's being nice. She compliments me and helps me with my homework (or attempts to anyway) and even bought me my favorite coffee after school.

But I have no time to really stress about that. The winter carnival is coming up. We're performing four songs and one's going to be a collab with this new artist. Her name is Carly Adams. She's really sweet and she flirts with me. Camille thinks she's an evil bitch. But I don't see why. After all, Camille dates people, so I can have a girl flirt with me.

Anyway, since our studio is being remodeled, we're practicing in our yard. We're doing a cover of All I Want For Christmas Is You. We finished practicing. Our manager, Gustavo, nodded.

Gustavo: Nice job dogs.

Carly: And me?

Gustavo: Yeah you too dogette.

I rolled my eyes. Gustavo's a great manager, but he refers to our group as "dogs". And any girl that's around is a dogette. Except for Camille. Gustavo made the mistake of calling her a dogette and she punched him in the face, told him that she wasn't one of his dogs, called him a jack ass and stormed off. Aside from his assistant Kelly, I think Camille is the only girl Gustavo is afraid of.

Gustavo: Alright break for five minutes and then we'll go over it again. I gotta go make a call.

Gustavo went to his car and the guys went to get drinks and flirt with Alana. Eye roll. Carly came over to me.

Carly: You were amazing.

-*smiles* Thanks. So were you.

Carly: I was wondering….after the winter carnival, my friends and I are having a party at my hotel. A real party. You wanna come?

-I don't know. Camille and I were talking about doing something.

Carly: Any definite plans?

-No.

Carly: Then you can come to my party and I'll show you how to have fun.

She kissed me and then slowly and sexily pulled off. OK. Wow.

-Um I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?

Carly: Beer?

-Uh….

Carly: I'm kidding. *smirks*

-Right.

I went inside and grabbed a water from the fridge. Mom was cutting up vegetables.

Mandy: Hey baby. How's the rehearsal going?

-Fine.

Mandy: Pumpkin are you OK?

-Mom I'm fine.

Mandy: *puts knife down* No you're not. *goes over* What's wrong with my Shaney Baby?

She put her hand on my face. UGH! It's not fair that she's taller than me!

-It's just…Carly. She's flirting with me.

Mandy: Can I kill her?

-No.

Mandy: You're no fun.

-Mom. Carly's….fun. But I like Camille. I really like her. But she doesn't want to get serious.

Alana: *comes in* You know nothing about girls. When a girl says that, she wants a commitment. She wants you to prove to her that you really like her.

-And how do I do that?

Alana: I don't know. Sing a song about how you can't forget about her. Or give her your jersey. I don't know what she likes. *leaves*

-She was helpful.

Mandy: But she's right. You'll figure out a way.

I hope they're right.

Shane's P.O.V:

A few days later I stood on stage with the band and Carly. She walked over to me and handed me something. I looked down. A hotel room key.

Carly: Room 316. After the show meet me there. *smiles**walks off*

I shut my eyes and counted to three. When I opened my eyes, I saw Camille. She smiled and waved. I went to walk over to her and Carly came in front of me.

Carly: Gustavo says he wants us to kiss on stage.

-What?

Gustavo: *comes over* Yeah. You two are basically doing the song together so you should kiss.

-I don't want to kiss her.

Gustavo: Well too bad. You're kissing her. Goodbye. *walks off*

-Carly I like Camille.

Carly: Well maybe this will change your mind. *kisses him*

I pulled off as quick as I could. I saw Camille standing there. She was pissed. I jumped off the stage and chased after as she ran.

-Camille wait!

Camille: *spins around* It's fine Shane! We're not dating! And you want to date a celebrity. A pretty, sexy celebrity.

-I don't like her Camille! I like you!

Camille: Yeah right.

-I do.

Camille: Shane, you and I aren't meant to be and there isn't anything you can say to change that! *starts walking off again*

-I love you!

She stopped and turned around.

Camille: You what?

-*goes over to her* I love you Camille. I've loved you since the day I first met you. And when you said you didn't want to be exclusive, it crushed me. But I want to be exclusive. I want you to be mine. I want to be the only guy that kisses you and the only guy that you hold hands with. And I want you to be the only girl that I hold in my arms and kiss every day.

Tears came to her eyes.

-Well?

She walked over and slapped me. My mouth dropped and I put my hand to my cheek.

Camille: Don't you ever kiss another girl again. *kisses him*

I stood on stage with the band.

BTR: Let's have a beautiful Christmas!

The crowd cheered. We smiled. Carly came out. We began to sing our next song:

.com/watch?v=uzd4vyK8g1w

When it ended Carly went to kiss me but I grabbed the mic and moved away from her.

-Happy Holidays everyone! *smiles*

The crowd cheered and I put back the mic, leaving the stage with the band. Mom hugged me and then I took Camille into my arms, kissed her, then kept my arms around her waist. Carly stormed over.

Carly: Shane you owe me a kiss.

-Nah. But I'll give you this.

I took the room key from my pocket and gave it to her.

-Merry Christmas Carly.

Her eyes widened and jaw tightened. She screamed then stormed off. I laughed and kissed Camille.

-Merry Christmas baby.

Camille: Merry Christmas baby.

Gabe's P.O.V:  
>My mom always throws this stupid Christmas party a week before Christmas. Christmas doesn't even feel like Christmas right now without Dad. And to make it worse, my mom invited people that I go to school with.<p>

I sat up in my room that night playing on my DS. Alana came in.

Alana: Hey Gabey.

-Hi.

Alana: Come downstairs.

-I don't want to.

Alana: It's a fun party.

-Yeah right.

Alana: Ryan Newman is downstairs. That girl you like.

-I don't like her.

Alana: Yes you do.

-No I don't.

OK I do like Ryan but I'd never tell Alana. My siblings would tease me and Mom would go all protective.

Alana: Well you either get up or I carry you downstairs and embarrass you.

-UGH!

I got up, game in hand, and went downstairs. I stood in the corner, still playing my game. Shane was with Camille talking to Uncle Nick, Frankie was playing with our cousins, Alana was flirting with some guy and Mom was walking around talking to people. I was busy trying to beat this level when I heard someone say my name. I looked up and saw Ryan:  
>.tumblr_lbyipceCrC1qaovq6o1_

-Hi Ryan.

Ryan: Hey Gabe.

-You uh look nice.

Ryan: Thanks you too.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I saw Gabe talking to a girl. I went to interrupt when Shane grabbed my arm.

Shane: Mom don't embarrass him.

-It's my job. And he's too young to be talking to girls.

Shane: I was a year younger than him when I got my first kiss.

-What?

Shane: Uhhhh…I'm thirsty. Bye. *walks off*

I laughed and saw Gabe and Ryan talking. I sighed and went into the kitchen.

Gabe's P.O.V:  
>Ryan and I were walking around and soon we were under the mistletoe.<p>

Ryan: We're under the mistletoe.

-I know.

Ryan: Do you know what you do under a mistletoe?

-No.

Ryan: You kiss.

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. She pulled back smiling. I was smiling too.

Ryan: Merry Christmas Gabe.

-Merry Christmas Ryan.

Ryan: I better go. My dad said he was gonna pick me up. See you on Monday?

-Yeah.

She walked off. Shane came over and put his arm around me.

-Shane don't start.

Shane: My baby brother got his first kiss.

-Shut up!

Alana: *comes over* What's going on?

Shane: Our little brother just got his first kiss.

Alana: Awwww! *realizes* Wait! She kissed you? I'll kill that tramp!

-She's not a tramp!

Alana: She kissed my baby brother!

-Shane's your baby brother too and he kisses Camille.

Alana: Yeah but he's almost sixteen. You're too young.

-Who are you Mom?

So was Gabe too young to get his first kiss or was it cute? He's eleven by the way.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood in Toys "R" Us picking up some last minute items. Christmas is in two days. I already have most of the shopping done but some things I haven't been able to find. I hope this will be a good Christmas. It's our first without Joe.

Joe had gotten me presents that I had found wrapped. He would get me presents all year round if he saw something I might like. I'm not opening them until Christmas morning.

I had already gotten Shane and Alana their stuff: Shane's new iPhone and Alana's digital camera. I found the Wii that Gabe wanted. Then I remembered the perfect thing for Frankie. A bike. He had learned to ride on Gabe's by Joe last year and we had talked about getting him one for Christmas. I picked out this one:

So now I just have to wait until Christmas. I know it'll be amazing.

Two days later I lay in my bed when I felt jumping on it. I knew it was Frankie.

Frankie: Mommy it's Christmas!

-*sits up* I know baby. *smiles* Merry Christmas. *hugs him* Are your brothers and sisters up?

Frankie: Shaney says Lana won't wake up.

-Well go into her room and jump on her bed. And if she won't get up give her your puppy dog eyes.

Frankie: OK!

He ran off. I laughed and got out of bed. I saw Joe's picture on my nightstand.

-Merry Christmas Joey.

Soon everyone was downstairs. We opened the stockings and then they began opening their other presents. When Shane opened his he tackled me in a hug.

Shane: Thank you Mommy!

-*laughs* You're welcome baby. *kisses his head*

Everyone else opened their presents and I was tackled in more hugs. Everyone loves their presents. I went over and picked up the presents from Joe. He had gotten me shoes and a beautiful bracelet. I opened up the last one and found this:

./_

My eyes widened. The kids saw it.

Frankie: Mommy what is that?

-I think your Dad was gonna ask me to marry him again.

Alana: Wow. That's beautiful.

-*smiles* Yeah. Yeah it is. *slides it on left hand*

Christmas went on. Joe's family did come over and so did mine. We had a good time.

Shane's P.O.V:

Around four Camille came over. We went outside to exchange presents. She handed me a wrapped package. I opened it and pulled out two tickets to a hockey game. I smiled.

-Thanks baby. *kisses her* You'll actually sit at a hockey game?

Camille: Anything for you. Plus it's cold so I'll get to cuddle with you.

-*smiles* Now you.

I handed her the wrapped box. She opened it and gasped. She lifted it out:

Camille: Oh Shane.

-You like it?

Camille: I love it. Thank you so much. Put it on me?

I went behind her and put it on her. She smiled down at it then turned around to me.

Camille: I love you.

-I love you too.

I kissed her.

Yes this is the first Christmas without my dad, but I have a great mom, great brothers and sisters and an amazing girlfriend.

What more do I need?

So end of marathon. I'm gonna post some other stuff today too though.

Shane's P.O.V:

It's after the New Year and everyone's back at school. It's also time to get back to the music.

Gustavo: Alright dogs we've got a line of shows coming up.

Kelly: And we need you all to look your best.

Gustavo: So Kendall trim your eyebrows.

Kendall: *on Blackberry* Making the appointment.

Gustavo: Logan get a haircut.

Logan: Going to do that this afternoon.

Gustavo: Carlos get a new helmet.

Carlos: Sure thing G.

Gustavo: And Shane you need a tan.

-Why?

Gustavo: Because you're looking pale. Kelly make him an appointment at L.A Tan.

Kelly: Sure thing.

-I don't want a tan.

Gustavo: Shane, you're gonna be on stage and you're gonna look pale and then we won't make money.

-Fine. I'll go.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch with Alana, going through pictures she had taken.

-You're really good at photography Lana.

Alana: Thanks Mom.

-Think you might make a career out of it?

Alana: It could be cool.

The door opened. Logan walked in.

-Hey Logan. Where's Shane.

Logan: Right behind me. And when you see him, don't freak out OK?

-Oh no. What happened?

Logan: Oh nothing just-

Shane: *walks in* Just that I LOOK LIKE A CARROT!

My eyes widened:

/r/23ie0cl/7

I jumped up and ran over.

-WHAT HAPPENED?

Shane: What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? What happened is Kelly gave the spray tan lady from hell the wrong combination. Instead of a sun kissed California tan I look like a frigin carrot!

-I'm gonna kill Gustavo.

Shane: Oh no I am.

Alana: If you do, your face will match the jumpsuit you'll wear in prison.

-Alana!

Alana: *smiles**stands up**takes picture*

Shane/Mandy: ALANA!

Alana: Alright I'm going. I'm going. Bye Logan. Bye carrot. *walks upstairs*

Shane: I'm gonna kill her. And I'm not leaving the house until this is gone. Which will be in two weeks.

-Baby it's not that bad.

Shane: Mom if I dyed my hair, I'd legit look like a carrot.

The door opened and Gustavo walked in. I stormed over to him.

-What did you do to my baby?

Gustavo: I did nothing.

-Then why does he look like a carrot.

Gustavo: Kelly gave the lady the tones.

-Yeah and it was your *jabs him with a finger* idea! So YOU can find away to make my baby happy or I will put you in the ground.

Gustavo: What are you gonna do Blondie?

I gave him my Look. The Look I give to my kids to scare them into telling me the truth. Fear filled Gustavo's face.

Gustavo: I'll uh go see what I can do?

-Good.

Gustavo: Bye. *walks out*

So the only thing they could do was give Shane this stuff to make the tan go away in a week. But he still won't leave his room. He only lets me see him.

-Baby you have a concert tonight.

Shane: *hugging pillow* I don't care. I'm not going on stage looking like this.

-You're gonna let all of your fans down?

Shane: There are three other guys in the band. They can just say I'm sick. And I am.

-*puts hand on forehead* No you're not.

Shane: Yes I am.

There was a knock at the door.

Shane: I don't want to talk to anyone!

?: It's your girlfriend.

Shane: I don't want to see you.

Camille: Carlos called me. I'm sure it's not that bad. Let me in.

-Come on Shaney.

Shane: Fine. But shut the door behind you. And don't laugh.

Camille: *comes in**shuts door**sees Shane**puts hand over mouth**giggling*

Shane: ARGH! *throws self down onto bed**buries face in pillows*

Camille: No baby. I'm sorry. It's not funny. It's not. *sits on the other side of him* Come on. Show me your face.

Shane: You're gonna laugh.

Camille: No I won't I promise.

Shane's P.O.V:  
>I sat up and Camille smiled.<p>

Camille: I think you look cute.

-I look like a carrot.

Camille: A sexy a carrot.

Mandy: Um Mom in the room.

Camille: Sorry. Come on Shaney. It's not that bad.

-Yes it is. I'm not performing tomorrow.

Camille: And let down your fans?

-It's not letting them down.

Camille: Yes it is.

-No it's not.

Camille: *sighs* Fine. We can't force you.

The next day I went downstairs.

Mandy: Shaney can you take out the garbage?

-Sure.

I grabbed the garbage and went out to the trashcans. I was putting them away when two guys dragged me to a limo and threw me in.

I looked up and saw Logan, Kendall and Carlos.

-WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?

Carlos: Kidnapping you.

-Why?

Kendall: Because we've got a show in an hour.

-Yeah and I'm not going.

Kendall: Yes you are.

I rolled my eyes and went to open the door but it was locked.

Carlos: Nice try. You're going.

-I don't want to be seen like this.

Kendall: Our fans won't care.

-Yeah but the paparazzi will.

Kendall: Since when do you care about some stupid jerks that take pictures of you and sell them because they have no lives?

-Since I look like a carrot.

Carlos: Or you could work at Charlie's Chocolate Factory.

-Not helping Carlos.

Carlos: Sorry.

Logan: Look, you're going and you're gonna have fun.

-You can't make me have fun.

Logan: Yes we can. We've been your best friends since we were like two. We have embarrassing stuff to hold over you.

-Nothing is more embarrassing then this.

Kendall: You really want to let down our fans? This show has been sold out for months.

-I won't be. Three quarters of Big Time Rush will be there.

Carlos: No they won't. If one of us doesn't perform, none of us performs.

Will Shane perform? Or will a bunch of fans be let down?

I sighed and saw we were there.

-Alright. I'll perform. But then I return back to my room.

They all smiled. We went out and got changed. I walked out of my dressing room and saw Carlos eating a corndog.

-Stop eating corndogs.

Carlos: Stop obsessing over your looks.

-*rolls eyes*

Camille came over.

-What are you doing here baby?

Camille: To watch my hot boyfriend. Even if he does look like a carrot. He's a carrot I love.

-*rolls eyes* I love you too. *kisses her*

Stage Manager: Five minutes Shane.

-I gotta go. Time to face my death by humiliation.

Camille: Everything will be f Trust me.

I sighed and went to the stage with the guys. We prayed then ran onto stage. I grabbed a mic.

-Hey everyone!

The whole crowd cheered.

Logan: Now before we get started we're gonna have a vote.

Carlos: As you can see our dear friend Shane had a mishap with spray tanning. And he thinks he looks bad.

Kendall: So cheer if you think that he looks perfectly fine.

The crowd cheered.

Kendall/Logan/Carlos: TOLD YOU SO!

-*rolls eyes* Let's just sing.

We performed and then left the stage. I was attacked in a hug by Camille. I laughed and hugged her back, lifting her off the ground.

Camille: See! I told you that you'd be fine.

-Yeah. You did. *smiles* You were right.

Camille: What do I get for being right?

-A kiss?

Camille: Then give me one.

-*kisses her* Happy?

Camille: Yeah. *kisses him*

Logan: Told you were fine.

-Yeah I don't know why I didn't believe you guys or my mom.

I put her down and saw Mom standing there, arms folded over her chest.

Mandy: Because there's no way Mom could EVER be right. Because your mom knows NOTHING.

-Sorry Mom. *pouts*

Mandy: You're lucky that pout still works. *hugs him tight*

-*laughs**hugs her back* I love you.

Mandy: Love you too baby. *kisses his head*

I lay on my bed looking through pictures from the concert on Facebook. Everyone actually liked the tan. I mean they made jokes but they actually liked it. At the bottom I saw a comment from Alana:

See loser, you have fans.

I laughed.

Mandy's P.O.V:  
>I walked through the door after another long night of the hospital. I sighed and slid into a chair. I don't have to work all of the hours. I don't even need to work. But I love working. I just hate working all of these late hours. I need to fix this problem. I need to find a job where I can work during the day.<p>

The next day I sat in the living room, on my laptop. I was researching nursing jobs available, one that wouldn't require me to work late nights any day of the week. I saw an opening. It looked promising. I opened it. School nurse.

Which school is it?

Mandy's P.O.V:

The next day I went to my first job interview in years. I dropped Frankie off and then headed to Tribeca Prep (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else).

I walked into the office.

-I'm here to see Principal Nolan.

Secretary: Mandy Jonas?

-Yes.

She made a call and then sent me in. I walked into the principal's office. I spent so much time in here when I was teenager, at this high school. I saw the principal sitting behind his desk.

Principal: Hello Mrs. Jonas. Please take a seat.

I sat down in front of his desk.

Principal: So you've applied for the school nurse position?

-Yes. *pulls out folder* I got my nurse training fourteen years ago and I worked at Dolan Pediatrics for two years and then at St. John's Hospital for twelve.*hands him the folder*

He looked it over.

Principal: Well you seem a bit over qualified for the job. What makes you want to work here?

-I just really want to stop working nights and be closer to my kids.

Principal: Ah. Well Mrs. Jonas, congratulations. *puts down folder**smiles* You start Thursday. That's the day our old nurse leaves for maternity leave.

-So I got the job?

Principal: You got the job.

-*smiles* Thank you Mr. Nolan. *shakes his hand*

I left the office and shut the door before happy dancing. I already gave my notice at the hospital and now I'm gonna start. I saw Alana and Shane walking by with their friends. Crap. How am I gonna tell them? They aren't gonna be happy…..

That night after dinner I sat them down in the living room.

-We need to talk.

Alana: Can we make this quick? I have a date.

-With who?

Alana: Carlos.

Shane: My best friend Carlos?

Alana: Uh huh.

Shane: You can't just date my best friend!

Alana: Will you relax? We're just going to his cousin's wedding. He wanted a date.

Shane: Don't hurt him.

Alana: I won't.

-OK can we get back to me for a minute? I have important news.

Gabe: You got a job at our school?

Shane/Alana: WHAT?

-How did you know that?

Gabe: I had to go to the office to get papers for Mr. Henderson today. I heard the principal talking to the secretary saying Mandy Jonas is going to be the school nurse.

-Well…yes.

Alana: Mom you cannot work at our school! I'm gonna look like a total loser!

-Alana I'm not even gonna be teaching. I'll be in my office all day.

Alana: Yeah well now where are my friends gonna go to skip class?

-You're not supposed to be skipping class.

Alana: *rolls eyes*

Shane: Mom! You can't work at our school! It's gonna be so embarrassing!

-Shaney I'm not gonna embarrass you.

Shane: Uh huh. Sure. *checks watch* I have a date. *gets up**grabs jacket*

Alana: I'll drive you. I have to pick up Carlos. *gets up**grabs her jacket*

The two of them left.

Gabe: I'm not going to be able to get away with anything! *gets up**storms out*

I sighed. That didn't go well.

Frankie: I'm happy for you Mommy.

I smiled and hugged him.

-Thank you baby.

I hope the three of them will come around.

Shane's P.O.V:

My mom? The school nurse? UGH! I get my ass kicked on a daily basis by Evan Reed. Our old nurse promised she wouldn't tell if I didn't want her to. I can't go to the nurse anymore if my mom's there! I sat with Camille at the food court at the mall. We had done some shopping.

Camille: Shaney it's not that bad.

-Not that bad? Camille, Evan kicks my ass pretty much every day. I can't hide it if she's there.

Camille: Well maybe that's a good thing.

-How can you say that?

Camille: Well I don't like you getting beat up.

-I don't really care.

Camille: Well I do. It's not that much fun to kiss you when you taste like blood.

-Camille that happened once.

Camille: Three times.

-*sighs* Look I'm fine. I'll just have to get more cover up.

Camille: Alright. Fine. *checks watch* I have to be home in thirty minutes so let's go pick it up now.

Alana's P.O.V:

I stood in a hotel room. Carlos' cousin was having a pretty laid back wedding. So laid back, the bride was wearing jeans. He came over to me.

Carlos: Want to dance?

-Sure.

We went to where everyone was dancing and we began to dance.

Carlos: So your mom's the new school nurse?

-Yeah. It totally sucks.

Carlos: Why? Your mom's so nice.

-Not when she's the school nurse.

Carlos: I think it'll be cool.

-*sighs* You have a very positive attitude.

Carlos: Yes I do. *smiles*

Shane's P.O.V:

I walked back through the door. Mom sat on the couch reading.

Mandy: *looks up* Baby can we talk?

-There's nothing to talk about. You're going to be the school nurse. I can't change that.

Mandy: *sighs* Baby come here.

-No.

Mandy: *sighs* Fine. *gets up**goes over**pushes back his hair* Baby please don't be mad at me.

I looked up at her. She was giving me her motherly care look.

-*sighs* Fine. I'm not mad.

Mandy: And I promise I won't embarrass you.

-Promise?

Mandy: Promise.

She kissed my forehead.

So Mom working at my school isn't that bad. Even Alana admitted it .In fact it's kinda better since she's just right there. And she has no clue about Evan which is awesome.

Mandy's P.O.V:

A week after I started working at the school, it was Shane's sixteenth birthday. My oldest baby boy is sixteen. Time went by really fast.

Anyway, I got him a car, a black truck. He had always wanted one since Joe had one when he was his age. With Nick and Kevin's help I found one similar.

I stood at the counter making pancakes. Shane came downstairs, tired.

-Morning baby. Happy birthday.

Shane: *yawns* Morning.

-Can you go get the paper please?

Shane: Sure.

I watched him walk into the living room and heard the door shut. And in 5, 4, 3, 2…..

Shane: *screaming*

1. I smiled. I turned off the stove and went outside and was attacked in a hug.

Shane's P.O.V:

A truck! This is perfect! I hugged Mom tight.

-Thank you Mommy!

Mandy: *laughs* You're welcome baby. Happy birthday.

We hugged for a minute and she pulled off.

Mandy: I'll take you to the DMV after school so you can get your license.

- Alright.

Mandy: But there are rules.

- And they are?

Mandy: You are still home by curfew, no more than one friend is allowed in here, seatbelts are worn by everyone at all times and one traffic ticket and I take back the keys AND your license. Deal?

-Deal.

This is the best birthday EVER!

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sat in the DMV waiting for Shane to get done with his test. He came out. I stood up.

-Well?

Shane: I passed! *smiles**holds up license*

I smiled and hugged him.

-Congratulations Shaney.

That night Shane thought he was just going on a date with Camille but really me, Kelly, Camille, Dani, Nicole and Alana had planned a surprise Sweet 16 party at the recording studio. Shane would leave with Camille and get a call from Gustavo saying he needed to pick up some paperwork to look over and then he'd be led to the party by Gustavo and Camille.

Shane's P.O.V:

That night I put on my black leather jacket on over my white t-shirt and slid on my blue jeans. I fixed my hair and grabbed my keys. I went downstairs.

-Mom I'm gonna go pick up Camille.

Mandy: Alright baby. Be back by ten.

-Ten? Mom it's my birthday!

Mandy: Shane.

-*sighs* Fine.

Mandy: *kisses his cheek* Have fun baby boy.

-Thanks.

I left and pulled up at Camille's house. I went to the door and got her. She saw the truck.

Camille: Wow. This is one sweet birthday gift.

-I know right. *smiles* Get in.

We got in and I started driving. My cell rang. I put on my Blue Tooth, which Alana had gotten for me.

-Hello?

Gustavo: Dog, I need you to come to the studio.

-Gustavo I'm on my way to my date for my birthday. I can't.

Gustavo: Look, I need you to look over these papers by tomorrow afternoon. So get your butt to the studio now.

-*sighs* Fine. I'll be there in five minutes. *hangs up* Babe we have to make a quick stop at the studio. Gustavo needs me to pick up some papers.

Camille: That's fine.

I pulled up at the studio and went inside with Camille. I went to Gustavo's office. He stood up.

Gustavo: Follow me.

-Why?

Gustavo: Because I said so.

I rolled my eyes and took Camille's hand. We walked down the hall and he got to the outdoor garden/party area we use for client parties. He opened. Everyone jumped from behind things.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

So since my mom's upstairs and my dad's at work, I've been sneaking on to post. I don't like leaving you guys waiting.

I looked at Camille shocked. She smiled and kissed me.

Camille: Happy birthday baby.

-You did this?

Camille: I helped your mom, aunts, sister and Kelly with it.

Mom came over and hugged me.

Mandy: Happy birthday Shaney!

-Thanks Mommy.

Mandy: *kisses his head* I can't believe my baby's sixteen.

-*whines* Mom.

Mandy: Sorry. *pulls off*

The guys came over with my uncles.

Carlos: So dude, we've got some business to take care of.

-*whines* Guys.

Kevin: Sorry dude, it's tradition.

Camille: What's going on?

Mandy: Every year on Shane's birthdays, his uncles and friends throw him into the pool.

-I don't even have a change of clothes this year.

Mandy: Don't worry, I brought some. And your hair kit.

-*sighs* Fine. *takes off jacket**gives it to Camille* Let's just get this over with.

Logan: Sweet! It's my turn this year!

He threw me over his shoulder and ran to the pool, my friends and uncles following.

Nick: Alright, everyone out of the pool. Birthday boy coming in.

Everyone got out.

-Is this really nesseca-

Before I could even finish my sentence, Logan threw me in the pool. I came up a second later.

-I hate you all.

They laughed and I got out. Mom handed me a towel and a change of clothes. I changed and came back out fifteen minutes later. Frankie ran over to me.

Frankie: Happy birthday Shaney!

-*smiles* Thank you Frankie Bear. *picks him up*

Gabe: *comes over with Alana and Ryan* Happy Birthday bro.

-Thanks little bro. *ruffles his hair*

Gabe: Dude not in front of the girlfriend.

-*laughs*

Alana: Awww my baby brother's sixteen. *kisses his cheek*

-Who are you Mom?

Alana: No. I just get the protective gene from her. *smiles*

The party was great. The cake came out after awhile.

Kelly: And I ordered your favorite. Chocolate. *smiles*

-Thanks Kel.

Everyone sang happy birthday and I blew out the candles. Then, as per tradition, I smashed the first piece of cake in Logan's face. Every year, whoever throws me in the pool gets cake in face. He laughed and licked his lips.

Logan: Well it tastes good.

Mandy's P.O.V:

The party went on and soon it was over. Shane drove Camille home and I drove Alana, Gabe and Frankie home. When I got back I found Shane on the couch, half asleep. I laughed and went over.

-Baby come on. Go up to bed.

Shane: But I'm tired Mommy.

-*giggles**helps him up**puts arm around him*

I helped him up the stairs and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead and watched him sleep. I can't believe he's sixteen.

I stood in the living room with Frankie talking to him about a book he was reading when the door opened. Alana ran into the room, slammed her book bag down and ran upstairs. I heard the door slam shut. I looked at Shane, who stood in the door.

-What was that about?

Shane: This. *hands her a flyer*

It was a flyer for the annual father./daughter dance. Oh no. It's for cheerleaders. Every year since Alana was in fifth grade, her and Joe have gone. And now….oh no.

I go upstairs and knock on the door.

-Lana?

Alana: Go away!

-Baby come on. We can talk about this.

Alana: What part of go away don't you get?

-I'm not going anywhere Alana. Please baby let me in.

Alana: LEAVE ME ALONE!

I sighed and then got an idea. She may not open for me. But she'll open for her baby.

I got Frankie. He knocked on the door.

Alana: I SAID GO AWAY!

-*whispers* Use your cute voice.

Frankie: Lany Bear it's me.

I heard footsteps and then the door opened. She saw Frankie and then me.

Alana: Frankie in, Mom go.

-Sweetie-

Alana: I said I don't want to talk.

I sighed and walked off.

Alana's P.O.V:

I went into my room, Frankie following. We sat on my bed. He saw I'd been crying.

Frankie: Are you sad Lana?

-*sighs* A little bit Frankie Bear. I miss Daddy.

Frankie: I miss him too. But he's with us.

-I know. But even if he's here, he can't take me to the father-daughter dance.

Frankie: I'm sorry Lany Bear.

-Thanks buddy.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood at the door. I sighed and went in. Alana looked up. Anger filled her eyes.

Alana: Were you eavesdropping?

-A little.

Alana: UGH!

-Frankie go play somewhere else.

Frankie: OK. *kisses Alana's cheek**runs out*

Alana: *jumps up* I said to leave me alone!

-I'm not going to! You're sad.

Alana: No I'm not!

-Alana stop being in denial.

Alana: I am not in denial!

-You are! It's OK to be sad. Your dad's dead. I understan-

Alana: NO! You don't understand anything! You can't! You still have your dad!

Tears were falling down her face. I went over and wrapped her into a hug. I hugged her tight. She began sobbing.

Alana: I miss him so much.

-*rubs her back* I know baby. I know. I miss him too.

Alana: It's not fair. All of my friends have dads. And they're all going to this stupid thing! And now this just makes his death even more real! I still think this is all a dream! Why can't I wake up.

-Oh Lany Bear. I wish this were a dream. But it's note. *wipes her tears* Baby, I know your miss your daddy. You loved him and he loved you so much.

Alana: He was my best friend. And now I have no one. Shane has you, Gabe has Shane, Frankie has me. I have no one.

-Sweetie, you have me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much.

Alana: I love you too Mommy.

Mommy. She hasn't called me that in a long time. I hugged her tightly.

Alana's P.O.V:

Uncle Nick is taking me to the father/daughter dance.

Weird right?

But he had no plans and he said he'd rather hang out with me then sit at home, alone.

I stood in my room and got ready. I looked at a picture of me and Dad.

-I miss you Daddy. I love you. And I know you'll be with me tonight.

I remembered back to my first father/daughter dance night.

*Flashback*

*8 Years Ago*

*Alana's 10*

I stood in my room finishing up.

Joe: Alana Jonas get down here we are going to be late.

-Be patient Daddy! I'll be right there!

Joe: You take longer than your mommy.

I giggled and ran down the stairs. Dad smiled.

Joe: Wow. My princess looks beautiful. *picks her up*

-Thank you Daddy.

Mom came in, her belly big. She's pregnant . And today they found out I'm getting another little brother.

Mandy: Alright. Before you two go *holds up camera* picture time. Smile guys.

We smiled and she took a picture. Then Daddy kissed my cheek and she took another picture.

*End of Flashback*

That's the picture I'm staring at. He was the best dad in the world. I miss him so much.

-Love you Daddy.

I kissed the picture and heard my mom from downstairs.

Mandy: Alana, Nick is here.

-I'll be down in a second.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

I walked downstairs and saw Uncle Nick. He smiled.

Nick: You look great Alana.

-Thanks Uncle Nick.

Mandy: Alright. Picture time.

I went next to him and she took a picture.

Nick: Ready to go?

-Yep.

Nick: Alright let's go.

Shane: Alright kids. Have fun. And don't be home too late.

-Shut up Shane.

Uncle Nick laughed and we left.

I had a fun night. Uncle Nick is great. And he's not my dad, but I love him and I love that he did this for me.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walked into the house into the house with Frankie covered in mud. Mom and Aunt Nicole saw us.

Mandy: Shane, baby?

-Yeah?

Mandy: When I say play with your brother, I don't mean get muddy.

-Come on Mom. The kid loves mud.

Frankie: Shaney it was your idea.

-Don't listen to the kid. He's crazy.

Mandy: Uh huh. Sure.

Nicole: I'll go clean him up. *takes Frankie's hand**leaves*

Alana: *comes in* Back from the swamp Shrek?

-Nice zit.

Alana: *grabs mirror* Zit? Where?

-*laughs*

Mandy: *rolls eyes**looks at Shane* Shane, you got mud all over your face. *laughs* Let me clean it.

She wet a rag and wiped off my face. She kissed my cheek when she was done.

Mandy: When Frankie's done with his bath, take a shower.

-OK.

She went upstairs.

Alana: Mommy's wittle boy.

-Oh shut up Alana.

Alana: I'm serious bro. You're sixteen and Mom totally babies you.

-She does not.

Alana: *mimicking Mandy* Oh Shaney let me clean your face for you. Oh Shaney let Mommy tuck you in. Oh Shaney let me hold your hand at the mall.

-Shut up.

Alana: It's true Shane. You're a big boy. Unless you like Mom babying you.

-Alana of course I think she babies me. But she's not that bad.

Alana: Then tell her about Evan.

-No!

Alana: Why Mommy would fix everything for her baby boy. *devious smile*

-Shut up.

Alana: All I'm saying is, you need to show Mom your grown up.

-How?

Alana: Well when I wanted to go to Cabbo alone for two weeks, I proved I was ready to Dad by living in the guesthouse. It was Mom's idea and I got to go Cabbo and have a really fun weekend.

We have a guesthouse. It's got two bedrooms and one bathroom. And Mom does baby me. I mean I don't mind it sometimes but it'd be nice to have some privacy. Plus I'd have my own room. I haven't had my own room since Frankie was born and Gabe moved into my room. And Gabe's always complaining about sharing a room with me. So this would technically be benefiting him as well. Mom came back in.

Mandy: Frankie's finishing up with his bath so you can go take a shower in like five minutes.

-Alright.

Alana gave me a Look. Right. I might as well tell her now.

-Mom I'm moving into the guesthouse.

Mandy's P.O.V:

Did he just say what I thought he said?

-What?

Shane: Mom I need privacy. I'm a man.

-Yeah a man. Says the boy who still needs me to put medicine on his cuts.

Shane: Mom. I'm a man.

-*sighs* Fine. You can live in the guesthouse. But there are conditions.

Shane: And they are?

-One, no Camille in your bedroom.

Shane: Of course.

-Two, you keep up your grades.

Shane: Not a problem.

-And three, you tell me ANYTHING that goes wrong.

Shane: I will.

-And if you break any of these conditions, your butt is back in my house and you have to admit that you need me to take care of you.

Shane: Deal.

We shook on it and he went upstairs.

The next day all of Shane's stuff was in the guesthouse. Gabe was so happy. He has his own room. I'm not that happy. I need my baby in my house with me.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walk down the stairs of the guesthouse and see Camille sitting on the counter.

-I have to eat off of that you know.

Camille: You're no fun. *jumps off* I so love you having your own place.

-It's not mine. It's my mom's.

Camille: Yeah but now I can do this without anyone going out.

She kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

-I love you.

Camille: I love you too.

The next day I was walking down the hall. I saw Evan reed. Oh great. I see my mom. I rush over.

-Hey Mom.

Mandy: Oh hey sweetie.

Evan walked by and glared. I know I'll get it later. I don't care.

Mandy: How was your first night in the guesthouse?

-It was fine.

Truth was I hadn't slept. I had forgotten my baby blanket in my room and didn't want to go back and get it. I'm trying to prove I'm an adult. So I shouldn't need my baby blanket. Even if I have slept with since the day I was born.

But I just forced a smile.

Mandy: Alright baby. Go to class.

-Alright. See you later.

That day I walked down the empty hall. Evan ran over and shoved me against the wall. He punched my face and kicked my stomach. He beat me up for five minutes. Finally he released me.

Evan: Next time don't make me wait punk. *pushes him against the wall again*

He walked off as I slid down the wall. I buried my head in my hands, forcing myself not to cry. I heard Camille's soothing voice.

Camille: Shaney?

I looked up and her eyes widened. She kneeled in front of me.

Camille: Oh not again.

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat on the toilet, seat down, in the bathroom of the guesthouse. Camille knelt in front of me, cleaning my cuts.

Camille: Baby, maybe I should get your mom. She's a nurse. She can clean these better.

-No Camille. I'm trying to prove to my mom that I'm not a baby.

Camille: You need her, it's not a bad thing.

-I don't need Evan to do this worse.

Camille: He would if you tell her.

-*sighs* Are you done?

Camille: *sighs* Yeah. You're good. *kisses him*

We got up and I groaned in pain. It doesn't help that I tripped down the stairs last night.

Camille: Baby I don't like you hurt.

-I'm fine.

Camille: What if the situation was reverse and I was getting beat up?

-I'd kick his ass. No one messes with my girl.

Camille: So what's the difference?

-Camille I'm tired and I have a mountain of homework. Can we have this conversation later?

Camille: *sighs* Fine. *kisses him* I love you.

-Love you too.

She left and I sighed. I went up to my room and did my homework. I'm in so much pain.

Part of me wants to go home to my mom and let her take care of me. To let her clean my cuts and coddle me and treat me like a baby and to call the school and get Evan suspended. But I can't. I have to prove to her that I'm an adult.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I miss my baby. I have three other kids but they don't want to do anything with me either. Alana has photography club, Frankie's on a play date and I have no clue where Gabe is. Wait…shouldn't I know that?

Gabe skateboarded into the kitchen.

-No skateboarding in the house!

Gabe: Oh come on Mom.

-Gabriel.

Gabe: Fine. *jumps off**grabs board* Why are you just sitting here.

-I'm bored. I've done everything there is to do. And without Shane here, I can't force him to do anything.

Gabe: Yeah well I'm gonna go hang out with Ryan.

-Her mom will be there right?

Gabe: Yes Mom. Bye.

He left. I sighed and got up. I'm gonna go check on Shane. I promised Alana I wouldn't, but I'm going to. I need to. He's my baby and I'm worrying about him.

I got up and wrote a note in case anyone got home early. I grabbed my bag and walked down the walkway to the guesthouse. I remember coming here when Joe when we needed an escape from the kids. Shane and Alana would be fighting and Gabe would be playing with Frankie, very loudly and we'd just escape and relax and talk.

We made predictions about who would end up living here when they were older. He said it would be Frankie and I said it'd be Shane. I looked up at the sky.

-I was right Joe. *laughs*

I got to the guesthouse and opened the door. Shane lay on the couch, asleep. I smiled and went over. He looks so cute when he sleeps. He has his arm covering part of his face. He only does that when he's REALLY tired. My poor baby. I wonder what's been going on?

He moved in his sleep and his arm fell onto his chest. My eyes widened. He had a black eye and cuts all over his face.

What the hell has been going on?

Shane's P.O.V:

My eyes opened and I saw my mom standing over me. Am I dreaming? I blinked. Nope. She's still there. I sat up.

-Mom what are you doing here?

Mandy: I came to check up on you. Nice eye.

Eye? What is she-Oh crap!

Mandy: I thought we had a deal. You tell me everything that happens.

-I didn't think you needed to know.

Mandy: Well now I want to. So talk.

He sighed and I sat down next to him.

Mandy: Shaney Baby what happened?

-Evan Reed.

Mandy: The senior? And your sister's ex-boyfriend?

-Yeah. He's been beating me up.

Mandy: For how long?

-…Seven months?

Mandy: Oh baby. *takes face into hands**kisses his forehead*

-You're going to tell the school aren't you?

Mandy: Yep. Let me fix these cuts first.

-Camille cleaned them.

Mandy: Not very well.

I sighed and she grabbed her first aid kit from her purse and began cleaning them. I flinched away.

Mandy: Baby stay still.

-It stings Mommy.

Mommy. Yeah. That proves I still need her.

Mandy: I know baby. But we have to clean these.

I sighed and let her finish. She rolled up my sleeves and cleaned those too. She put band aids on the ones that needed them. She got to the biggest one, the one on my upper arm. She cleaned it, put a band aid on it and kissed it. She hadn't done that since I was ten.

Mandy: You were very good through that.

-So I can stay in the guesthouse?

Mandy: Oh baby *puts hand on cheek* no way. Your butt is back into my house.

-*sighs* That's probably for the best.

Mandy: Yeah it is. Shaney, you may be sixteen, but you're still my baby.

-I know. I'll always be your baby.

Mandy: Good. *kisses his cheek* Now go back to the house and lay down in bed and I'll go pack up your things.

-…..They're already packed.

Mandy: Huh?

-I was gonna give in tonight.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I smiled and he went upstairs and got his stuff. He came back down and we went back to the house. Gabe came in with Ryan just as we walked in.

Gabe: Why is he in here?

-He's moving back in.

Gabe: NOOOOO!

-Gabey?

Gabe: He can't move back in! I'll have to share my room!

Shane: Deal with it little brother.

Gabe: *rolls eyes* Mom I saw Nolan at the park. He wants me to sleepover. Can I?

-Sure.

Gabe: Sweet. Bye Ryan.

Ryan: Bye Gabey. *kisses his cheek**leaves*

I couldn't help but smile. That is kinda cute.

That night, I laid in Shane's bed. He wanted me to stay with him. My poor baby's in a lot of pain. I already called the school. And if I could I'd go and kick Evan's ass myself. I cannot believe that he's been beating up my baby! What did Shane ever do to him? High school seriously makes no sense.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walked down the hall a week later. I have had a pretty good week. No one has beat me up. Evan had out of school suspension so he wouldn't even be in the same school as me.

But I know Evan's suspension is up today. And my hell will resume and it'll be ten times worse. Now, though, I have to tell my mom. I promised I would tell her every single time he even looks at me the wrong way. It sucks but I have to.

At my free period, I normally go to the quad but I know Evan's going to be hanging out there. So instead I went to the nurse's office. Alana was already there "taking pictures for the yearbook" which really means ditching class. I went in.

-Hey people.

Mandy: Hey baby. What are you doing here?

-Hiding from Evan. *lays down on one of the cots*

Alana: You can't hide from him forever bro.

-Well I can hide in here for right now.

Mandy: Yes he can. And if you want to ditch class-

Alana: Take pictures. *holds up camera*

Mandy: *rolls eyes* In here then be nice to your brother.

Alana: Fine.

I stayed there for my free and then the bell rang. Alana kissed Mom's cheek and left. I grabbed my bag and went to leave, but Mom stopped me.

Mandy: Remember, if he does anything, tell me.

-Yes Mom.

Mandy: Good boy. *kisses his cheek* I love you Shaney Baby.

-I love you too.

I left and went to History. Carlos and Kendall are in that class. We sat in our seats next to each other.

Kendall: Where were you during free? We waited for you at the quad?

-I was hiding in my mom's office.

Carlos: You can't hide from him forever man.

-I know. But today, I felt like hiding.

Carlos: Well tomorrow you're hanging out with us.

-Don't worry, I will.

The bell rang just as the teacher came in.

Teacher: Alright the sooner we start, the sooner we finish. *puts stuff on desk* Mr. Pena, what have I told you about wearing your helmet in class?

Carlos: *removes it* Sorry.

Teacher: It's fine. Let's just get started.

The period went on. Fifteen minutes before class ended the teacher sent me to the office to get her some papers. I was walking near the stairs when I saw Evan and his friends. I went to walk the other way, but he saw me and ran over, blocking the stairs.

Evan: Hey look it's the baby.

-Out of my way Evan.

Evan: Nah.

-Move right now Evan.

Evan: What are you gonna do if I don't? Go cry to your Mommy? *smirks* Stupid mama's boy.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to fight fire with fire.

-That's not what your girlfriend said last night when I was getting out of her bed.

Evan: *eyes widen* Take that back Jonas.

-No. Now move.

Evan: No. I think I'll do this.

He grabbed me and before I could even blink I was being pushed down the long flights of stairs. Pain was shooting through me. Evan ran down the stairs after me and stopped me from hitting the final landing. He threw me against one of the pillars that hold up the school and my world went black.

Alana's P.O.V:

It was my office aid period and the secretary wanted me to go give some papers to a teacher. I left the office and was walking towards the stairs, when I saw him. My baby brother. He was bleeding and unconscious, leaning against the pillar. I ran to him and kneeled in front of him. I grabbed his arm and checked for his pulse. It was barely there. Tears were falling down my face.

-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MY BROTHER!

So uh…..yeah…kinda don't want to get killed so…HEY LOOK JOE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD! *runs off while everyone's backs are turned*

Mandy's P.O.V:

I had gotten called to the middle school. Gabe had told off a teacher. He was suspended for the day. I was walking out with him.

-You can't just talk like that to a teacher!

Gabe: I know. I'm sorry. I was just mad.

-We'll talk more about it later.

I needed my stuff from the high school so I was walking towards there and I saw an ambulance. I walked closer and my eyes widened. I recognized the hair immediately. I saw Alana standing next to the stretcher, crying. I dragged Gabe along with me, who had to run to keep up. And then it was proven.

My Shane was on the stretcher, bleeding and bruised. He wasn't awake. I ran to Alana.

-Alana what happened?

Alana: I-I-I d-don't k-know. I-I j-j-just f-found h-him.

I recognized one of the EMTs and told them to wait to take him.

-Princess, I want you to take Gabe in your car and go sign Frankie out early and then take them both home.

Alana: But Mom-

-Alana, just do this. I'll call you when I know something.

She nodded and took Gabe. I got in the ambulance. I held Shane's hand and looked at him. There's no mistake that Evan Reed did this. I can't believe I thought it'd be OK to keep Shane at this school. Well now it's too late.

At the hospital, they took him off and I paced the waiting room. A cop came in.

Cop: I'm looking for Amanda Jonas?

-*goes over* Hi. I'm Amanda.

I hate my full name, but I don't care at this point.

Cop: Hi Mrs. Jonas, I'm Officer Rick Castle. (A/N: Yes from the show Castle) We have reviewed the security tapes from your son's school. He was thrown down the stairs and then thrown against the pillar by Evan Reed.

-Tell me that ass is being arrested.

Castle: He is, just as we speak. He will be charged with attempted murder and assault. This isn't his first time being arrested for assault, so I don't think he'll get off easy.

-Good.

Castle: And if you need anything at all, please just let us I know Mrs. Jonas.

-Thank you officer.

He walked off and I resumed my pacing. Kevin, Nick and Nicole ran in. Nicole hugged me tight.

Nicole: Any word?

-Only on who did this. I have no clue what's going on with him.

Kevin: Who did this?

-Evan Reed. He's been bullying Shane for awhile.

Nick: Alright, now we gotta go find this punk and kick his ass.

-Nick, he's getting arrested.

Nick: Oh. Good.

Nicole: Do you need someone to pick up the boys and Alana?

-Alana was the one that found him. She's taking Gabe and Frankie home. But would you mind checking on them later?

Nicole: Sure honey.

Kevin: I'm sure Shane's fine Mandy.

-I hope so.

The doctor came out.

Doctor: Shane Jonas?

I ran over, Nicole and the boys following close behind me.

-I'm his Mom. How's my baby?

Doctor: He was losing a lot of blood. We had to do a blood transfusion and he needs surgery.

-S-Surgery?

Doctor: It's a simple procedure, for his back and leg. He hurt them both severely in the fall. But there's more.

-Oh God. What else is there?

Doctor: He hit his head pretty hard and he's in a coma. There's a good chance that he may not wake up after surgery.

And that's when I fell to the floor sobbing.

Shane's P.O.V:

I stood in the school, watching myself being taken out. Wait, how is this happening? How can I be on the stretcher and then here? This makes no sense. I ran down the hall, hoping someone would explain. I saw someone's back turned. I ran to him.

-Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?

The person turned around my eyes widened.

Joe: Hello Shane. *smiles*

-What the hell is going on?

Joe: Come on, I'll show you.

He opened a door and we were at the hospital. I was being rushed down a hall, a bunch of doctors talking.

-T-That's me.

Joe: Yep.

-What is going on? How can I see myself?

Joe: You're in a coma Shane. You hit your head pretty hard.

-Oh. So this is just a dream?

Joe: You can call it that. But you have a choice to make.

-What choice?

Joe: The choice to live or die. You know that in your subconscious, you wished that you would die when he threw you.

-*lying* No.

Joe: OK, I'm your dad. So why are you lying to me?

-I don't know.

Joe: Exactly. Now, you think that everything would be better if you just died?

-Yes.

Joe: *sighs* Fine. Then it's my job to show you what your life would be like.

-Who are you? The Ghost of Christmas Past?

Joe: No. Just come with me.

He opened another door and I was back at the school. It was the quad. I saw Camille. She was sitting on the grass, dressed in all black. Her beautiful smile was gone.

-What's wrong with her?

Joe: You're gone Shane. You were the love of her life. Without you, she has nothing to be happy about.

-That's crazy. She has friends. She has a dad.

Joe: She pushed them all away when you died. You were the best thing in her life. She doesn't find it fair.

-Life isn't fair. People die.

Joe: *sighs* Look over there.

He gestured to a table. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were standing by it, fighting.

-Why are they fighting?

Joe: The band's breaking up with you. Without their fourth, they feel incomplete.

-But we've been best friends for thirteen years.

Joe: Doesn't matter. Losing you, made a big part of the band be lost. Kendall will go solo, but Logan and Carlos will just give up the dream.

-Why?

Joe: Because they feel without you, it's nothing.

-That's just stupid. This is their dream. How can they think that?

Joe: I don't know.

-You really suck at this spirit guide thing.

Joe: Or maybe you suck at being a spirit guidee.

-*rolls eyes*

Joe: Now come on, we have a few more places to go to.

He opened the door to the school and we stepped through. We were at the hospital chapel. Mom sat in a few in the front, just staring into space. She'd been crying. We sat behind her.

Joe: *whispering* Damn, she still takes my breath away.

-*whispers back* OK can you please not talk about my mom right now. What's going on?

Joe: You're in surgery and she's feeling bad about not switching schools.

-It's not her fault. I didn't tell her.

Joe: Yeah that was a pretty stupid thing to do Shane.

-I know that.

Joe: Then why didn't you?

-I just didn't want to.

Joe: *rolls eyes*

-What kind of spirit guide are you anyway?

Joe: A kind that cares about you. Now come on, we still have more places to go and not much time.

So yeah….if you watch One Tree Hill, I got this idea from it. But it's gonna be different.

And I'm being nice and posting two of these today!

Shane's P.O.V:

Dad led me to the cemetery. We walked by his grave. It was empty.

Joe: What's a guy gotta do to get some flowers?

-Mom wants to come…it's just hard. And Gabe and Frankie are too young. And Alana's still kinda in denial.

Joe: What about you?

-I haven't been here since the funeral.

Joe: Why?

-Because coming back here would've meant that your death was real.

Joe: Isn't that like being in denial.

-….Maybe.

Joe: *laughs**points somewhere* Look there.

I looked at saw Gabe standing over a grave, but he looked like he was my age.

-Who's grave is that?

Joe: Yours. He visits when he comes home.

-Home? Home from where?

That's when I saw he was wearing a type of military uniform. The kind you wear at military school.

Joe: He was acting up and decided the best thing would be to go to military school.

-Mom would never let him go.

Joe: Your mom just wanted him to be happy.

-What about Frankie?

Joe: He grew up and felt lost. He acted fine but never really was.

-And Alana?

Joe: Gave up going to her dream school and ended up waitressing.

-But she wanted to do photography.

Joe: She gave up on that. See Shane, you have an effect on people in this world. You are so nice to everyone Shane. And your absence has left a big loss.

-What about your absence? Did you get a freaking spirit guide when you were dying?

Joe: No. Because it was my time to go.

-Well then maybe it's my time too.

Joe: If it was your time, I wouldn't be here.

-Yet I have a choice?

Joe: Yes.

-This thing makes no sense.

Joe: Death is complicated.

-*rolls eyes*

Joe: Fine, while we're here, I have one more grave to show you if you choose to die.

He led me to a hill and showed me a grave. I read the name.

Camille Victoria McEntire.

My eyes widened and I felt my body shake a little.

-Th-the d-date, sh-she'd o-o-only h-have b-been-

Joe: Seventeen. She couldn't take living without you anymore. She got drunk one night and died of alcohol poisoning.

The thoughts swirled in my mind.

-I don't like this world Dad. I don't want to see it anymore.

He sighed and led me off. Soon we were at the hospital, in my room. I was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Mom sat by my bed, holding my hand. Camille sat on the other side. Both looked awful.

Joe: The doctor says that your chances of waking up are limited. So now it really is up to you.

-*sighs* I don't know.

Dad sighed again and opened another door. We were at home, in the garage.

Joe: So what do you pick?

-I don't know. If I die, all that stuff could happen. But if I live….I'm just afraid I'll miss you more.

Joe: I'm with you every day Shane.

-I know. *sighs* Let me back.

He smiled and hugged me. He pulled off after a minute and suddenly difibulators were in his hand.

Joe: This is gonna hurt just a bit.

He put them on my chest and I felt a big shock. I blinked and looked around. I was back in my hospital room.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I had my head in my hands, sitting by Shane's bed. Camille had gone to get coffee. I doubt I'll be able to drink mine. My baby's in a coma. He's been like that for two days. What if he never wakes up?

?: Mmm Mommy?

I looked up and saw Shane's eyes were opened. My own eyes widened and I went closer to his bed. I sat on it and hugged him tight. He hugged me back tighter. Tears were falling down my cheeks. My baby was OK!

-Oh Shaney Baby I'm SO happy that you're OK.

Shane: *mumbles into her shoulder* Me too.

I held him like that for a long time and finally pulled off. I pushed back his hair.

-I should get the doctor.

Shane: Don't. I want everything to be calm for a minute.

Shane's P.O.V:

Mom smiled and nodded. The door opened and Camille walked in holding two smoothies cups.

Camille: Mrs. Jonas they ran out of coffee so-*sees Shane* Shane! Oh my God!

She ran to me and tackled me into a hug. I smiled and pulled her onto my chest. She was crying.

-Shhh don't cry baby. I'm fine.

Camille: I was just so worried *looks up at him* Don't ever scare me like that ever again!

-I won't. I promise. *kisses her* I love you.

Camille: I love you too. *kisses him*

Mandy: You just got out of a coma. Enough kissing.

-*laughs* Fine.

Soon Mom had to get a doctor. It's a miracle I'm even alive, according to him. But I'm going to be fine. I just need major rehab for my back and I'm going to have to walk on crutches for a month once I leave here. I'm also supposed to rest as much as possible. Major eye roll.

I had only been awake for an hour, when the door burst open and Kendall, Logan and Carlos ran in. My mom got off the bed, knowing what was about to happen. I was tackled in a big hug. They were hugging me so tight that it hurt my back I yelped in pain and they immediately jumped back.

Logan/Carlos/Kendall: Sorry.

-Guys it's fine. My back's just really sore.

Carlos: Dude we wanted to so badly rip off Evan's head. But then my dad showed up and arrested him.

Carlos' dad is a cop. He's known me practically all my life so I'm glad he was the one that arrested Evan.

Logan: Maybe we can pay him a visit. And bring our hockey sticks.

Mandy: Logan what have I told you about violence?

Logan:…I forget.

Mandy: *rolls eyes* That's a shocker since I have to tell the four of you the same thing a lot.

Kendall: Yes and while we love you, we don't listen.

Mandy: Of course. You all are perfect influences on my son.

Carlos: Like you don't want to kill Evan.

Mandy: That's different.

Logan: How?

Mandy: He's my baby. And I'm an overprotective mom. I'm allowed to.

Carlos: *coughs* Hypocrite.

Mandy: What was that?

Carlos: Just saying that I love you.

Mandy: That's what I thought.

Mom sat on my head and pushed back my hair. The door opened and Aunt Nicole walked in.

Nicole: I have three more people that are excited to see you

My sister and brothers came running in and I was attacked in more hugs. When they finally let go, Frankie was still on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head.

Alana: Don't scare me like that! I was worried about you!

Alana worried about me? There's a first. Oh well, I'll take it.

Gabe: So when can you come home?

-The doctor said a week.

So he's fine and everyone can calm down and my sister can stop yelling at me for hurting her baby.

Shane's P.O.V:

A week passed and I started physical therapy. Soon I was home. I had visited Dad and put flowers at his grave. I miss him so much but I know that he's always with me.

I laid face down on the ground in the living room, Frankie walking on my back.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I walked into the living room and found Frankie walking on Shane's back.

-Frankie get off of your brother's back!

Shane: Chill Mom, the doctor says this could help.

-Well just be careful.

Frankie: OK Mommy.

I went upstairs to do the laundry. Alana was taking pictures of Gabe in his skate stuff in her room.

-I thought I told you to do homework Alana.

Alana: I am. This is for photography. And I've got the best subject in the world.

-*smiles* Well good. At least he remembers to wear his gear here.

Gabe: *rolls eyes**pokes out tongue*

-Lovely tongue. Did you do YOUR homework?

Gabe: Of course I did.

-Good boy. Well I'll let you get back to your photo shoot.

I walked out.

Shane's P.O.V:

Because of my back and leg, I can't drive. So Alana gave me a ride to school that Monday. When I walked in, Carlos, Logan and Kendall immediately rushed to my sides.

-Hi to you guys too.

Kendall: We're your bodyguards.

-I don't need bodyguards.

Carlos: Yes you do.

-*rolls eyes* Fine. Then one of you is carrying my books.

They actually played rock paper scissors to decide who did that. Logan won. I crutched down the hall with them.

The day went on and it was great. I sat outside with Camille, the guys and their girls. Mom came over.

-Mom what are you doing?

Mandy: Making sure you're not on your feet. The doctor said to rest.

-*rolls eyes* Mom I'm fine. Don't worry, every time I stand up too long, Logan forces me to sit down. And if I try to get up, Camille will sit on me.

Mandy: Good.

-Not good. I'm fine.

Mandy: Shane, you shouldn't even be at school.

-I'm fine.

Mandy: Just keep on resting. I'll see you after school.

-Alright. Bye Mom.

Mandy: Bye. *walks off*

Carlos: Awwww mommy's wittle boy

-Oh shut up helmet boy.

Carlos: Camille do you like dating a Mama's Boy?

Camille: I think it's cute and-*phone rings**answers it* Hi Daddy.

-And she's a Daddy's Girl. *smiles*

Logan: Now we get it.

-At least I have a girlfriend Henderson.

Logan: *rolls eyes* I can get a girl if I wanted to.

-Oh really?

Logan: Yes!

Camille: Yeah Daddy the guys are arguing…..yes Shane's being nice.

Logan: It's not nice to lie Camille!

Camille: *smacks him* Gotta go Daddy. Love you. Bye. *hangs up* I told you four not to argue while I'm on the phone! *jumps up**kisses Shane**walks off*

Logan: *rubbing cheek* Your girlfriend hits hard.

-*smiles* I know

I feel like this is the only story where I keep up with what time of the year it actually is….

Gabe's P.O.V:

I stood at the skate park with my friends and Ryan. I finished doing a trick and went over to Ryan. I kissed her cheek. She normally smiles when I do that, but this time she didn't.

Ryan: Gabe we need to talk.

-OK. What's up?

Ryan: I can't go with you to the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow.

-Why not?

Ryan: Because I'm going with Aaron Samuels.

-But you're dating me.

Ryan: About that…

She went on to explain that her and Aaron had Math together and how he had given her an early Valentine and how she really liked him. She wanted to go back to being friends.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables. The door opened and Gabe ran in. He slammed it shut and threw his board and helmet to the floor.

-Gabey what's wrong?

Gabe: Nothing! God! Just leave me alone!

He ran out of the room and ran upstairs. I heard the door slam. Shane crutched in with Camille.

-Shaney I need you to do me a favor. Go check on Gabe? He just ran home, threw his stuff down and ran up to your room.

Shane: Where was he before he came home?

-At the skate park with Ryan.

Shane: Oh no. I know what happened.

He went to the freezer and grabbed ice cream. He began scooping it out.

-What? What happened?

Shane: Mom, do the Math. He went to the skate park with his GIRLFRIEND and came back upset.

-Oh no.

Shane: Yeah. Cammie can we study another time?

Camille: Sure. *kisses Shane* Take care of your brother. Bye Mrs. Jonas. *leaves*

Shane finished scooping the ice cream, kissed my cheek and went upstairs. I cannot believe that stupid Ryan broke my baby's heart. I KNEW he was too young to have a girlfriend. Even if it wasn't that serious, he's only eleven. He wasn't ready.

Gabe's P.O.V:

I lay on my bed, holding my stuffed monkey Coco. (A/N: Yeah I got that from Good Luck Charlie lol.) The door opened and I felt my bed sink in. I looked up and saw Shane sitting there holding a bowl of ice cream.

-Go away Shane.

Shane: Nope. Not until we talk.

-I don't want to talk.

Shane: Then you don't get ice cream.

-Fine you can stay.

He chuckled and gave it to me.

Shane: So what happened buddy?

-Ryan broke up with me.

Shane: Oh bud.

-You're not gonna say it doesn't matter because I'm eleven are you?

Shane: No. I had crushes when I was your age. And hey don't tell Mom, but I got my first girlfriend when I was ten.

-Really?

Shane: Yep. And I had my first heartbreak a year ago. Bethany Andrews.

-Wow.

Shane: But, you can't really spend time dwelling over it because then you could miss out on a great girl. I mean look at me and Camille. If I had let Bethany get to me, I wouldn't have dated her and met the love of my life.

He was right.

Shane: But it still hurts. And ice cream definitely helps.

He stole a bite. I shoved him and he smiled.

So sad about Gabe and Ryan but I made up for it with a cute brotherly moment. :)

Mandy's P.O.V:

It's Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year. Gabe's breakup was yesterday but he's not really dwelling over it. He's going to the dance anyway. Shane has a date with Camille, of course. Alana is chaperoning at Gabe's dance, although I think she's only doing it so she can "accidentally" trip Ryan.

And me? I'm going to spend the night with my little guy Frankie. We're gonna watch a movie and eat pizza. It's my first Valentine's Day without Joe. Normally we'd go out and Alana would watch her brothers. It's kinda sad, but I'm happy that I get to spend it with my youngest baby.

Shane's P.O.V:

I stood with Kendall. We're the only two of our friends that have girlfriends so we're having a group date. We're getting ready at my house and Camille and Jo are getting ready at Camille's. Kendall was eyeing my hair products.

Kendall: That collection grows every time I see it.

-Hey, my hair is my best quality. *puts gel in it*

Kendall: I'm surprised it hasn't fallen out.

-And I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet.

Kendall: You're nice.

We finished getting ready and went downstairs. Mom and Frankie were putting in the movie, pizza on the table. Alana and Gabe were putting on their jackets.

-Mom we're leaving.

Mandy: Alright. Bye boys. *kisses their cheeks* Kendall, you still sleeping over tonight?

Kendall: Yep.

Alana: Where are you two going?

-Jackson's.

Alana Ooo sweet

-Yep. And Alana, don't trip Ryan. She's twelve, you're eighteen. Be the bigger person.

Alana: Don't tell me what to do baby brother.

-*rolls eyes* Come on Ken.

Mandy: And Kendall's driving right?

Since the stairs, I can't drive long distances until my back and leg here.

-Yes Mom.

We left and went to Camille's. We sat in the living room and talked with Mr. McEntire while we waited for Jo and Camille. Finally they came downstairs. We stood up.

-Wow you guys look great.

Camille: Thanks so do you. *kisses her dad's cheek* We'll be back by ten Daddy.

We left and went to the restaurant.

Alana's P.O.V:

I stood at the dance, watching the middle schoolers have fun. I saw Gabe with his friends. Then I saw the little witch Ryan. She was with some other guy who was probably in eighth grade. What eighth grader goes out with a sixth grader? She came by to get punch and I stuck out my leg. She tripped.

-Oops.

She glared and got up. She grabbed her punch and stormed off.

Mandy's P.O.V:

Frankie and I watched Valentine's Day. He loves this movie. I do too. He fell asleep near the end. I smiled down at him and kissed his head. I picked him up, shut off the movie and carried him upstairs. I tucked him into bed.

Shane's P.O.V

Kendall was standing on one end of the porch with Jo, I was standing with Camille on the other side.

-So I got you something.

Camille: *smiles* I do too.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bag. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box. I opened the bag. Chocolate. I smiled as she opened the box. I had gotten M&Ms, the personalized ones. They read "Camille&Shane 4Ever".

-Corny I know but-

Camille: I love them. *kisses him* Happy Valentine's Day.

-Happy Valentine's Day. *smiles*

So cute little Valentine's day ep. =]

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!

Shane's P.O.V:

I was sitting in my room with Camille. I was watching Sport's Center and she was making fun of everything the announcer said. Her phone rang. She answered it.

Camille: Hello?...Yes this is she….Really?...REALLY?...Yes! Yes! Thank you….*smiles* Bye.

She hung up and jumped off my bed. She began happy screaming, jumping up and down. I stood up.

-What was that?

Camille: That was the director of the movie I auditioned for! I got the part!

I smiled and hugged her tight, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. She giggled and kissed me. I kissed her back.

-Congrats baby.

Camille: Thanks.

I put her down.

-So where's filming?

Camille: I don't know. The director said it wasn't definite. I'll probably found out in a few days.

-*smiles* Well in the mean time we can celebrate.

Camille: *smiles back* What do you have in mind?

I kissed her and she kissed me back. Soon we were laying on my bed, kissing. We didn't go all the way, but we still had fun.

I sat on the couch with my mom the next day. We were watching TV. Camille came in. She was pale.

Camille: Shane can we talk alone for a sec?

-Sure thing. I'll be right back Mom.

I went with her into the kitchen

-What's up?

Camille: I got the call from my director. I know where I'm filming.

-Cool. Where?

Camille: Vancouver.

My eyes widened.

-Vancouver, Canada?

Camille: Yeah

-How long?

Camille: Four months.

-Wow.

Camille: Yeah. *sighs* I don't know how I'm gonna last four months without you.

-Me either. But you're going.

Camille: You want me to go?

-Not that I want to be away from you, but you want to be an actress. This could be your big break. You supported me and I'm gonna support you.

Camille: *smiles* How'd I get so lucky?

-I'm the lucky one.

I kissed her, but inside my heart was breaking.

A week later, we stood at the airport. Camille's dad was waiting by the gate. He's her agent, so they're going together. We were holding each other's hands.

-I'm gonna miss you.

Camille: I'm gonna miss you too.

-Call me when you land.

Camille: I will. And we'll talk every night.

-And Skype.

Camille: And text.

-I love you.

Camille: I love you too.

We kissed until we heard the announcer.

Announcer: Flight 23A to Vancouver, now boarding.

Camille: That's me.

-Yeah. *kisses her* Bye baby.

Camille: Bye Shaney.

She walked to the gate and gave the guy her ticket. She turned back to me and blew me a kiss. I caught it and threw it back, like I always do. She giggled and went on the plane. I sighed.

Mandy's P.O.V:

It's been two weeks and Shane's been miserable ever since Camille left. He just stares at his phone and lap top, waiting for her to call, text or Skype. It's like he can't function without her. He's really in love. But he needs to get these four months. I remember when Joe used to go on tour without me in high school, I missed him, but during the time apart, I went out with friends.

Which is why I asked Carlos, Kendall and Logan to drag him out of the house to do something. I had no idea what they did, but I hope it gets him out of this awful mood.

I was working with Alana on one of her scrap books, when Shane walked in with a black eye. Carlos was following. I jumped up and ran over.

-What happened?

Shane: They took me kick boxing. And Carlos kicked me in the face.

Carlos: I didn't mean to!

Shane: I know. I'm gonna go upstairs. *goes upstairs*

-*sighs* Thanks for trying.

Carlos: No problem Mandy. *sees Alana**smiles* Hi Alana.

Alana: *smiles* Hey Carlos.

Carlos left. I looked at Alana.

-Are you two-

Alana: No. Not yet anyway.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was dragged away from the house the next day to go record. I stood in the studio. We were singing a song about boyfriends.

Gustavo: No! No! NO! This sounds so wrong!

Logan: What's wrong with it?

Gustavo: This is a HAPPY song and Shane's singing it like it's a breakup song!

-I'm not happy right now.

My phone buzzed. I took it out.

-Camille!

Carlos' P.O.V:

He ran out of the booth and picked it up. Gustavo groaned.

Gustavo: He's like a lost puppy without her.

Kelly: I think it's kinda cute.

Gustavo: It's not cute when we're trying to record a new album.

-Well he misses Camille.

Gustavo: No really?

Kelly: Don't take your anger out on Carlos.

Gustavo: Don't tell me what to do.

Kendall: OK both of you stop fighting. Shane obviously misses his girlfriend. And has his best friends. Me, Logan and Carlos will figure out something.

Gustavo: No. You dogs had your chance. Now it's up to me.*thinks for a second**snaps fingers* I've got it! We'll send the dog away!

Kelly: Gustavo I've told you, you can't send him to kennel.

Gustavo: No. *rolls eyes* We'll send him to Vancouver. He'll see Carmen-

-Camille.

Gustavo; Whatever. And then when he gets back, he'll sing the song better.

Logan: Or he'll miss her even more now that he got a chance to see her and be even more depressed.

Gustavo: STOP FOILING MY PLAN! This will work. Kelly go get Shane a plane ticket for Vancouver for next week.

Kelly: Shouldn't we ask Mandy?

Gustavo: Just do it.

Will Gustavo's plan work?

Shane's P.O.V:

I stood at the airport. Mom stood in front of me.

Mandy: And call me when the plane lands.

-Of course.

Mandy: And wear your seatbelt at all times, even when the sign is off.

-Yes Mom.

Mandy: And-

-Mom. I've got this. I can take a plane alone.

Mandy: I know. But you know how I feel about planes.

-I know. But Mom, the pilot has had twenty five years of experience and the plane just had a test yesterday. I'll be fine.

Mandy: *sighs* I know.

They called my flight.

-I gotta go. *hugs her* I love you Mommy.

Mandy: *hugs him back tighter* I love you too Shaney Baby.

She kissed my head and I got on the plane. I've got two weeks to see my girl. She has off on the weekends plus I can watch her film. But she has no idea that I'm flying out.

I landed safely in Vancouver a few hours later. The first thing I did, was of course my mom. Then I found the car I had rented for myself and I drove to Camille's set. I saw her reading her script, back to me. I smiled.

-Hey sexy. Wanna go out?

Camille: Dude I have a boy-*turns around**eyes widen* SHANE!

She ran to me and almost knocked me over in a hug, kissing me. I smiled and hugged her back so she's off the ground, deepening the kiss as I did. Finally she pulled off.

Camille: What are you doing here?

-Gustavo let me fly out. I know you have to work but I had to see you.

Camille: This is great.

-Yeah it is. I missed my girl.

She smiled and kissed me again.

The day went on. I watched her film. She's truly amazing.

That night we went out to eat and talked for hours. We may web chat and text and call, but I missed talking face to face. I missed being able to hold her hands and to kiss her. She's my soul mate. My forever.

I'm staying at the same hotel as her, so we went back together. She sat on my bed while I changed. I took off my pants and she smiled.

Camille: You've got a hot butt.

-You know it.

Camille: Self absorbed much?

-No. You keep me in check.

She smiled and I pulled on a white tee. I went over and sat on the bed. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her. We began making out. I laid back on the bed, pulling her on my chest, still kissing her. Her soft locks fell on my neck. She kissed down my neck and I got a chill. Her lips returned to mine. I went to move her shirt when my phone began to ring.

Camille: *forehead on his**whispering* Ignore it.

-*whispers back* I can't. I think it's my mom.

Camille: Mama's boy.

She smiled and I smiled back. She got off of me and I grabbed my phone.

-Hey Momma

Mandy: Hey baby boy. What are you doing?

-Nothing, just chilling with Camille.

Normally I try not to ask for comments, but here's a little hint: I get motivated when I see more people commenting. =]

Shane's P.O.V:

I love Camille.

She's amazing.

She's an awesome actress. Her co-stars are awesome. I am so happy for her.

A week later, I was walking to her dressing room and I saw something that made my heart rip in two.

Camille. Kissing someone. Another guy. One of her co-star. When I spoke, my voice cracked.

-Camille?

She pulled off and saw me. Her eyes widened.

Camille: Shane-

-So I flew out here so I could watch you cheat on me?

Camille: Shane it was just a onetime thing. It meant nothing.

-Meant nothing? MEANT NOTHING? Camille a kiss ALWAYS means something.

Camille: Shaney-

-Save it. We're done.

I stormed off, tears falling down my face. I got in my car and drove to the hotel, tears falling the whole time. I went up to my room and packed. I switched my flight to leave as soon as I could. I went to the airport and called the rental company, letting them know they could pick up the car.

The paparazzi swarmed around me as I walked in. They could tell I'd been crying.

Paparazzi#1: Shane is it true you and Camille broke up?

Paparazzi#2: Who is responsible?

Paparazzi#1: Will you two still be friends?

I ignored them and went inside. After a long process, I was finally on the plane. I sat by the window and looked out of it. I saw a newlywed couple. The bride was still in her dress and the guy had abandoned his tux jacket. They were holding hands, talking and giggling. They look so in love.

I had hoped that would be me and Camille one day. That we'd get married and have babies and grow old together. That should be us. But she obviously doesn't love me. Not the way I love her.

Camille's P.O.V:

I finally was able to leave work. I went up to Shane's room and knocked. Nothing. I looked through the peephole. The room's empty. I go down to the lobby and over to the clerk.

-Hi, can you tell me where Shane Jonas is? He's supposed to be in room 329.

Clerk: Sure.

He typed into his computer.

Clerk: Mr. Jonas checked out an hour ago.

Great. Just great. I didn't want to kiss Martin, but it just happened. I was going to pull off, but I don't know why I didn't. I love Shane. He's my forever! And I totally screwed it up. I went up to my hotel room and sat on my bed. I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

Shane's P.O.V:

The plane landed in LAX. I had called Uncle Kevin to pick me up. He saw my face.

Kevin: Oh Shane. It's true isn't it?

-What's true?

Kevin: I saw on TMZ that you and Camille broke up.

-Yeah. *voice breaks* Uncle Kev she cheated on me.

Kevin: Oh buddy.

He hugged me. I just want to get home and see my mom. She's the only girl I want to see right now.

So sad about Shane and Camille. :(

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch watching TV. Alana's at something for tennis and Gabe and Frankie are at sleepovers. It's nice to have the house to myself. The door opened and I looked up. Shane stood there. I stood up.

-Shaney what are you doing home?

Then I saw his face. He's been crying and I can tell new tears are about to come. I go over.

-Baby boy?

Shane: She cheated on me Mommy.

And the tears fall. I pull him into my arms and he sobs into my shoulder. My poor baby boy. I cannot believe that stupid skanky bitch hurt my baby. I knew she was no good. I'm gonna kill her. But right now I'm consoling my baby boy.

I lay in Shane's bed, holding him tight. It kills me that he's been this upset and I'm just now holding him. He's snuggled into me, holding his baby blankie. He's wearing his Scooby Doo pajamas. He has only worn those once since I bought them for him a year ago and that was when Joe died. He's so heartbroken. He really loved Camille. My poor baby.

Shane: I'm such an idiot.

-No you're not baby.

Shane: Yes I am. I should've known she wouldn't just like me.

-Hey. Look at me.

He wouldn't, so I lifted his chin with two fingers so he was looking me in the eyes.

-Baby, if Camille wants to be with another guy and not you, it's her loss. You're a great guy and she's an idiot if she can't see that.

Shane: You have to say that. You're my mom.

-No I don't. *kisses his forehead*

He buried his head into my chest. I kissed his head. I saw the tears falling down his face again. I wiped them. His first true heartbreak.

Shane: I still love her Mommy.

-I know baby. I know.

He finally fell asleep in my arms. I kissed his head one more time and fell asleep too.

Shane's worse than he was before. At least before he'd leave his room. I have to pretty much beg him to eat. And Gabe says that he doesn't even care if he uses his gel and stuff. It may seem weird, but that's a sign that he's really upset. Shane is obsessed with his hair and won't let anyone touch his supplies.

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat on my bed, notebook in front of me. I have to write a song for Gustavo. I was supposed to before I went to visit Camille but never did. A song came to my mind. I wrote it and grabbed my guitar.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I took Shane to the studio, since Gustavo's been bugging him to bring by his new song and I don't want him driving when he's this upset.

Gustavo: Let's hear it dog.

He began to play his guitar.

.com/watch?v=tqZ73Jdn-A

Wow. He really is upset. That may sound like an upbeat song, but he's singing it with a sad voice and I can tell that he doesn't want to get over Camille. When he finished, he looked at Gustavo.

Gustavo: It's great. Obviously we'll have to record it when you're less upset and we'll need the guys here, but it's great.

Shane: Whatever. Can I go now?

Gustavo: Sure.

He got up and left.

-He's really upset.

Gustavo: I know. He'll never be able to get any recording done like this.

-Who wait. My baby's heartbroken and you're worried about recording?

Gustavo: Well yeah.

-UGH! You're such an ass! You leave my son alone! He's heartbroken. Dealing with you is the last thing he needs!

I stormed out and found Shane sitting on a couch, staring at his phone. I sit down next to him and look at the screen. He's staring at oceanUP. An article about a breakup. A picture of Camille crying in the hotel lobby and Shane crying in the airport in Vancouver, rumors swirling about the reasons.

I kiss his head and he put his head on my shoulder.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay on my bed. I pull up another article on oceanUP. Once again, it's about Camille. She had some scenes cut from her movie due to budget restrictions. She'll be heading back to L.A in a week. That's just lovely. I threw my phone down on the bed. Mom came in.

Mandy: Hey Shaney Baby.

-Hey.

Mandy: Gabe and I are going to Kevin and Dani's for dinner. Alana has plans and Frankie doesn't want to go, so can you watch him?

-Sure.

Mandy: Oh and invited Carlos and Logan to come hang out with you. Is that OK?

-It's fine.

Mandy: I invited Kendall but he has a date.

-Whatever.

Mandy: *goes over**sits on his bed**kisses his head* I love you.

-Yeah. I know.

Mandy: Maybe I should stay home.

-No Mom. Just go.

Mandy: But-

-Mom, I'll be fine.

Mandy: Please promise me that you'll play with Frankie.

-Fine.

Soon she left and I heard the car pull out. A minute later, Logan and Carlos were in my room. They began going through my closet and hair stuff.

-What are you two doing?

Carlos: Picking out an outfit for you to wear.

-I don't want to get dressed.

Logan: We didn't ask you.

-Why?

Carlos: We got you a hot date.

-I don't want a hot date. I want Camille. *crosses arms*

They sighed and came over. They sat in front of me.

Carlos: Look buddy, we know you love Camille. But it's time to move on.

Logan: Yeah. We can't stand seeing you like this.

-I'm fine.

Carlos: No you're not. And what will cheer you up is an awesome, totally hot date.

Logan: Now come on get out of bed.

-I don't wanna.

Logan: Too bad.

They both dragged me out of bed and threw clothes at me. I sighed and changed in my bathroom. I came out:

./_bXdgG6tesmk/TOtRGivqmfI/AAAAAAAAAVY/ct1BiYqy12I/s1600/Big_Time_Rush_James_Maslow_by_

-I'm supposed to watch Frankie.

Logan: Don't worry. We'll watch the little guy.

-I don't know….

Carlos: Come on.

-Fine.

We went downstairs and I saw who was there:

.com/actores/foto_

My eyes widened.

-You got me a date with Mercedes Griffin? Our label head's DAUGHTER!

Carlos: *smiles* You're welcome!

-She's the most self absorbed spoiled brat in all of Hollywood!

Carlos: Yeah but she's extremely hot!

-UGH!

I walked over.

-Hey Mercedes.

Mercedes: Hey Shane! Are you ready for our date? Your friends said they set up a backyard picnic. That's SO romantic! Let's go!

She took my hand and dragged me to the backyard. There was a small café like table set up with a burning long candle in the middle. I'm gonna kill Carlos and Logan.

So is it good that Shane is going on a date or a bad thing?

Also, I try not to complain about comments, but I think that it's not a lot to ask for six comments on every chapter of ANYTHING I post. I was trying not to complain about comments, but I can't help it anymore.

Carlos' P.O.V:

I walked in after giving Shane and Mercedes their drinks. I saw Logan pouring soda.

-Get me some soda too?

Logan: Sure, let me just give this to Frankie.

-Logan, Mandy said not to give Frankie sugar.

Logan: So? What's the worst that could happen?

-Mandy kills us.

Logan: We're like her kids. She wouldn't kill us. *walks out*

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat with Mercedes. She hasn't stopped talking. I barely have gotten two words in. Carlos came out with our food.

Carlos: And for the main course, chicken fingers and fries.

-Chicken fingers?

Carlos: You're eating what your brother is eating.

I laughed and he went inside. Mercedes went back to talking a mile a minute. I ate and nodded. Then she got quiet for a few minutes. Finally she spoke.

Mercedes: You're not having fun are you?

-*sighs* No. I'm not. But it's not you Mercedes. It's me. I JUST broke up with my girlfriend. And I still love her

Mercedes: So why did you break up with her?

-She cheated on me.

Mercedes: Oh. So it just still hurts?

-Yeah. I'm sorry. I had no idea Logan and Carlos would set this up.

Mercedes: It's fine. And if you ever are ready and you want to go out, call me. *kisses his cheek**walks off*

I sighed and went inside. I saw Logan tied to a chair and Carlos untying him.

-What happened in here?

Carlos: Your brother is the devil!

-He's seven.

Carlos: Doesn't matter! He tied Logan up and took my helmet!

-Frankie wouldn't do that unless…..

I saw the empty bottle of soda and empty ice cream carton.

-You guys gave him SUGAR?

Logan: He kept on asking!

-And you said YES?

Carlos: He's just so cute.

I finished untying Logan for Carlos and went upstairs. I found Frankie jumping up and down on his bed, wearing Carlos' helmet. I grabbed him and took off the helmet. He was shaking a little. Yep. He's hyper.

-Frankie Bear, it's late. You need to lay down.

Frankie: I want more soda!

-No. No more soda. Bedtime.

I tucked him in and went downstairs. Carlos and Logan were in the living room. The door opened and Mom walked in with Gabe.

Mandy: Hey boys. Glad to see you got Shane out of bed and dressed.

Logan: Yeah. We even got him on a date.

Mandy: A girl was here?

-Don't worry Mom. We were in the yard. And Logan and Carlos watched Frankie.

Mandy: *sighs* Fine. Where is Frankie?

-Upstairs, almost asleep.

Mandy: It's 11:30. Why isn't he asleep?

Logan: We kinda gave him sugar.

Mandy: Gabe, go upstairs. I have to yell at the boys.

Gabe: But Mom I wanna hear.

Mandy: Go.

Gabe: Fine. *goes upstairs*

Mandy: So you three gave him sugar?

-No, Logan and Carlos did.

Mandy: You still let them watch him, without you there.

Shane/Logan/Carlos: We love you.

Mandy: I love you guys too. But you're cleaning the whole house tomorrow.

-*sighs* Fine.

Mandy: Now go to bed. It's late.

We nodded and all got changed. We went in the living room again and got in our positions we normally get into for sleepovers. While I may not be ready to move on, it was great to actually get out tonight. I need to do it more often and maybe eventually I'll want to move on.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was standing at the mall. I was with my mom and Gabe. Gabe was off gawking at some skateboard and Mom was looking at something else. I'm so bored. I was dragged along because I needed to get new sneakers. I told my mom I could go shoe shopping alone, but she didn't listen. I had ended up getting shoes and now had to look at skateboards with Gabe.

?: Can I help you two? 

I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform for the store but looked hot.

?: I'm Noelle.

-Shane.

Noelle: I know! I love Big Time Rush! *smiles* Can I have your autograph?

-Sure. *smiles*

I grabbed a flyer and turned it over. I pulled out a pen and signed the back. I handed it to her. She smiled brighter.

Noelle: So, what brings you to the skate shop?

-Just here spending quality time with my bro.

Gabe: But you said you didn't want to hang out-

-That I wouldn't want to hang out with anyone but my awesome little brother.

Gabe: But-

-Gabe, why don't you go pick out a helmet 'kay?

Gabe: Alright. *runs off*

-Kids. *laughs* So how old are you?

Noelle: I just turned sixteen.

-Sweet.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I saw Shane talking to some girl. She then put her hand on his arm and giggled at something he said. Oh no. He's not allowed to date again. I saw Gabe, walking out of the store. I told Shane to keep an eye on him! I went over.

-Hey Shaney Baby.

Shane: Hi Mom.

-Who's your friend?

Shane: Mom, this is Noelle. Noelle, this is my mom.

Noelle: Hi.

-Hi. Shaney we have to go.

Shane: Not now Mom.

-Yes now. We have to go home; it's time for your nap.

Shane: Mom I don't take naps.

-Sure you do. Now come on baby.

Shane's P.O.V:

I could feel myself turning bright red. I saw Noelle trying not to giggle. I stormed off and went to the car, Mom and Gabe following. I CANNOT believe she did that. All because I wasn't watching Gabe. Big freaking deal. I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. I crossed my arms over my chest. Mom and Gabe got in. It was a quiet ride home. At the house, I stormed inside. Mom and Gabe followed. Gabe went into the yard.

Mandy: So you're just not gonna talk to me ever again?

-*crosses arms*

Mandy: Oh come on.

-Mom you totally embarrassed me! And for a stupid reason!

Mandy: You were supposed to be watching Gabe! He almost left the store! What if he had gotten kidnapped?

-Oh they'd bring him back!

Mandy: Shane.

-Well Mom what do you want me to say? You embarrassed me in front of a girl I could've potentially dated!

Mandy: You are not dating again!

-Yes I am! I'm ready!

Mandy: No you're not Shane. You're still hurting over Camille and you don't need to get your heartbroken again.

-You can't decide this for me!

Mandy: Yes I can. I'm your mother. And I decided whether or not you can date

-I'm sixteen! I'm pretty much an adult!

Mandy: You proved to me Shane that you're not an adult yet.

-So you're just never gonna let me date again?

Mandy: Yes.

-UGH! You are being TOTALLY unfair!

Mandy: I'm just trying to protect you.

-Well stop! I'm not a baby anymore Mom! I don't need you to protect me anymore! I can take care of myself!

I ran upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay on my bed. My back really hurts. I think I pulled a muscle when I was fighting with Mom. I just rubbed it and shut my eyes. I shouldn't have yelled at Mom, but I WAS right. She can't just ban me from dating ever again! I'm a big boy! I can make my own decisions. Why does she have to treat me like a baby? I'm sixteen!

My door opened and Gabe came in.

-Get out Gabe.

Gabe: No it's my room too.

-Well it was my room first and I said get out!

Gabe: No.

-UGH!

Gabe: Why are you mad at Mom?

-Because she treats me like a baby.

Gabe: That's nothing new. *sits on his bed* She treats all of us like babies.

-She embarrassed me in front of Noelle.

Gabe: She used to embarrass you all the time in front of Camille.

-That was different.

Gabe: How?

-Camille was my girlfriend. We knew everything about each other. I barely know Noelle. And now I never will, because our mother is overprotective.

Gabe: So are you and Mom fighting?

-I guess.

Gabe: But you and Mom never fight.

-Well we do now.

He sighed and went to his own bed. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I took some aspirin and went downstairs. Mom was making dinner. I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I opened it and began to drink it.

Mandy: Don't drink it too fast Shaney.

-*rolls eyes*

Mandy: So you're not gonna talk to me ever again?

-*shrugs*

Mandy: You know you are still my baby. No matter how old you get.

-Well you shouldn't treat me like one.

I walked out.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sighed and went back to what I was doing. I shouldn't have embarrassed him, but he is still my baby. I'm just trying to protect him.

I go into the living room and see Gabe. He's playing a video game.

-Did you do your homework Gabey?

Gabe: Some of it.

-Go finish it.

Gabe: But it's hard Mom.

-Want me to help?

Gabe: Please.

I went with him and helped him.

Shane's P.O.V:

I pulled up at the ice rink. I had gone here so many times over the years. The guys and I started hockey when we were five and played it up until we started singing. We still play, just not in classes or divisions. I'm not supposed to be on the ice until I'm done with rehab with my back, but I don't care. I go inside.

I laced up the skates and grabbed the stick. I begin to hit the puck around. I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Kendall and Carlos.

Kendall: Shane Thomas Jonas you better get your butt off of that ice!

-Kendall calm down. I'll be fine.

Carlos: Shane!

I rolled my eyes and shot in the puck. I jumped in victory and bumped against the side. I felt my back go through pain. Oh no. I fell onto the ice, clutching my back and screaming in pain. Kendall and Carlos ran over and knelt next to me.

-MY BACK!

Kendall: Carlos, help him up and take him to the hospital. I'm gonna call Mandy.

Carlos nodded and helped me up, keeping his arm around me. He walked me to his car and helped me in. He began driving and I kept my head on the window, tears brimming in my eyes.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I finished helping Gabe with his homework and my cell rang. Kendall. I answered it.

-Hey Kendall.

Kendall: Mandy, I'm on the way to the hospital. There's been an accident.

-*eyes widen* What happened? Who's hurt?

Kendall: It's Shane. He went to the ice rink and played hockey. He threw out his back.

-Oh my God. I'll be right there.

I hang up and tell Alana to watch Gabe and Frankie. I rush to the hospital as fast as I can. I run in and see Carlos. I run over.

-Where is he? Is he OK?

Carlos: He's fine. He just threw out his back. He has to stay overnight, but he'll be fine.

-Can I see him?

Carlos: Of course. He's in room 543.

I went into the room and saw him laying there, staring into space. I ran to his bed and hugged him tight.

-Shaney Baby!

He hugged me back, tighter. We stayed like that for awhile. Finally we pulled apart and I sat on his bed and held him in my arms.

-Shane how could you go on the ice? The doctor said no.

Shane: I needed to think. Mom I'm sorry I told you that you didn't have a say. You do. You have a big say. You're my mom and I respect your opinion.

-No baby, I was being stupid. You can date. *sighs* I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby. I wanna protect you.

Shane: I know. But I'm a big boy. I can protect myself.

-I know. *pushes back hair* Just be careful.

Shane: I will. And I'm still your baby boy.

-You better be.

I held him in my arms, stroking his hair and kissing his head. He stayed snuggled into my chest. He's my baby, no matter how old he gets. He'll always be my baby boy.

Shane's P.O.V:

Soon I was out of the hospital and was at home. Alana's out on a date, Mom's with Aunt Nicole and Gabe and Frankie are upstairs. I'm sitting on the couch watching a movie. The doorbell rings. I get up and answer it. My eyes widen at who's standing there:

.?d=600

It was raining and she was soaked. She was holding a small wooden box and she looked very serious.

-Camille-

Camille: There are twenty letters in here and they're all addressed to you. *hands them to him* I wrote one every day after we broke up.

-Camille-

Camille: But I never sent them. I was afraid. I was afraid of you rejecting me. And I was afraid of you and how you make me feel. Because I love you so much.

Tears were falling down her face.

Camille: And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did, but I just wanted you to know. This is how I spent my time away from you Shane. Missing you. I was just to scared to admit it.

She walked out. I put down the box and walked out onto the steps. She was making her way down the driveway.

-Camille!

She turned around and I ran to her.

-I'm sorry. What you did with Martin…..it's OK.

Camille: It's not! It can't be! It's too much to forgive!

-Well that's too bad. Because I forgive you.

Camille: You can't.

-I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you Camille McEntire. And I know you're afraid of getting hurt but-

Camille: I love you.

-*smiles* I love you too.

I wiped her tears.

-Pretty girl.

She smiled through her tears and I kissed her. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Shane's P.O.V:

I love Camille. I love her so much. This time it's for real. Neither one will hurt the other. She's my soul mate. My forever. I know it this time.

Everyone knows we're together…..except for my mom.

I just don't want her to freak. She hates Camille. I don't want her to go all physco protective mom and yell at me then kill Camille. No. She doesn't have to find out.

I sat at Starbucks with Camille. I'm holding her close. She holds out her frapichino for me to sip. I smile and sip it. I then feed her some of my chocolate parfait. I love dating her again. I know she hurt me, but she won't again. I just know it. She leaned in, so our foreheads and noses were touching.

-I love you.

Camille: I love you too. But I want to tell your Mom about us.

-Do you like living?

Camille: Yes.

-Then we can't tell her yet.

She giggles and kisses me.

-I love you.

Camille: I love you too.

After our date I went home. Mom sat on the couch with Alana and Frankie.

Alana: How was your date?

-It was good.

Mandy: When do I get to meet this Noelle?

Yeah, Mom thinks I've been dating Noelle from the skate shop. It's a lame cover but it works.

-Mom you met her the day you embarrassed me.

Mandy: Yeah but not properly.

-I don't want you to meet her until I get to know her better. We just started dating.

I kissed her cheek and went up to my room. I lay back on my bed. I hate keeping this from my mom. I tell her everything, I always have. Keeping Camille a secret is hard, but I have to. Even though she's OK with me dating, I doubt she'd be OK with me dating Camille again.

The door opened and Mom came in, holding a plate of brownies. She sat on the bed and handed me one. Ever since I was little, I've only eaten her brownies. Everyone else's sucks in comparison. She's also the only one allowed to call me Shaney Baby. I get mad if anyone else does. I took one and began to eat it.

Mandy: Baby why won't you let me meet Noelle? Do you think I'm gonna embarrass you?

-Mom I know you will. But it's not that.

Mandy: Then what is it?

-I just want to see how things go. With Camille, you knew everything and I jinxed it. I don't want to jinx it this time.

Mandy: *sighs* Fine. But I want to meet the girl that's making my Shaney Baby smile at one point.

She poked me in the arm. I smiled and she did too. She kissed my forehead and left. I pulled out my phone and began texting Camille.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sat in my office on Friday. No kids have really come in here, just one skinned knee from Gym class. I go over to my computer and sit down. I move the mouse so the screen would show. There's a picture of me, Joe and the kids from Christmas. Our last Christmas together. Gabe is on Shane's lap, Frankie's on mine and Alana on Joe's. I sigh. I miss Joe so much. The kids have a lot of him in them.

I need to take my mind off of him before I start crying in school. I pull up my Internet and log into my e-mail. I check that for awhile and then see I have an update from oceanUP. I hate these stupid gossip sites, but I like to see if they're spreading any dangerous rumors about my kids.

I pull it up and my eyes widen. There are three pictures, all of Shane and that…..that….that WHORE named Camille! The first is of them walking and holding hands, the second is of him feeding her and the last is of them kissing. I read the article.

Chane 2.0

Everyone knows that last month Shane Jonas, of Big Time Rush, and Camille McEntire, new actress on the block, split after months of dating. But now it seems that the two are back together. Sources say that they have made up. The two had a date at Starbucks, where they seemed to be very connected. According to the source, "It's like they've never been apart, the two are madly in love." Looks like Chane 2.0 is beginning. Will it last? Cast your vote.

I can't believe this! He kept this from me? Sure I'm not too happy but I'd still support him! How could he not tell me?

Shane's P.O.V:

I dropped Camille off at her house after another date. I told my mom I was studying with the guys. I walk inside. She's doing paperwork.

-Hey Mom.

Mandy: Hello Shane.

OK she never greets me like that. What's going on?

-Are you OK?

Mandy: Me? I'm fine.

-You seem off.

Mandy: Oh no. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.

-Mom, you don't seem it. Just tell me what's going on. I thought we told each other everything.

Mandy: So did I.

-Huh?

She stood up and went over to me. She shoved a piece of paper in my hand. It's a print out from oceanUP. Crap! It has pictures from me and Camille's coffee date. I look up at Mom and get a clear view of her face: she's got that combination look of hurt and pissed. I sigh.

-I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you.

Mandy: You could've just said it!

-I didn't want you to freak out!

Mandy: I would've been fine with it, because it's what YOU want. But no! You lied to me!

-Mom let's be serious. You hate Camille. You're really OK with it?

Mandy: Shane, it's what you want. And after our talk last week, I know I have to let you grow up and pick who you date. I may not like it, but I'm gonna support you. I may not want to talk to Camille right away and I may not want to forgive her, but I still support you! Because you're my son! And I love you! But you didn't even give me a chance to tell you that!

I stood there and saw that she was about to cry.

Mandy: I want you to be happy Shane. I just wish you would've told me.

She walked out of the room. Damn it Shane! You really messed up! I should've just told my mom and then even if it had led to a fight, we would've gotten past it. Now I hurt my mom's feelings!

I go into the yard and go up to the tree house. Dad built it for me when Mom was pregnant with Gabe. He said it was for me and my friends. Alana was never allowed up here. Guys only. I sit in the corner, hugging my knees. This was the only other escape I have. I don't want to hurt my back again. Although any pain would be better then knowing I hurt my mom's feelings. I should've just told her.

I feel a tear slide down my face and let it fall. I made my mom go into tears. I've only done that one other time. The first time I told her I hated her. I was ten.

*Flashback*

-But Mom!

Mandy: No buts Shane.

-It's not fair!

Mandy: I don't care. You didn't clean your room like I asked you to. You can ride bikes with the guys tomorrow.

-But Mommy-

Mandy: The answer's no Shane.

-You're so mean! I hate you!

I saw the tears fill her eyes, but she quickly looked away. She left the room and I sat on my bed, crossing my arms over my chest. Ten minutes later, Dad came in.

Joe: Shane why did you tell your mom that you hated her?

-Because she's being mean.

Joe: She wants you to clean your room.

-She won't let me ride my bike!

Joe: Because you didn't listen. And now she's very sad.

I felt bad. I began to clean my room. Dad helped me. After I went downstairs and found Mom playing with Gabe and Frankie. I ran over and hugged her.

-I'm sorry Mommy! I love you!

She smiled and pulled me onto her lap, kissing my head.

Mandy: I love you too Shaney Baby.

*End of Flashback*

I told myself that day that I'd never make her cry again.

And look at her now.

Shane's P.O.V:

I went to the studio and recorded, feeling guilty as I did. After, I sat on a couch outside of Gustavo's office. Kendall came over.

Kendall: Hey we're all gonna go grab dinner. Wanna come?

-I'm not hungry.

Kendall: You OK buddy?

-No.

Kendall: *sits with him* What's wrong?

-My mom found out about Camille.

Kendall: Did she freak?

-No. She's hurt that I didn't tell her.

Kendall: Ah.

-Yeah. She cried man. I made my own mom cry!

Kendall wrapped me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder.

Kendall: Shane, take it from a guy who grew up with a single mom, there are a few things you can do when you mess up with a woman. A, apologize, B, send her flowers and C, if all else fails, let it blow over.

-I'll try that. Thanks Kendall.

Kendall: No problem bro.

I went out with the guys and then ordered my mom's favorite flowers to be delivered to her. I walk into the house and see her talking with Nicole in the kitchen. I carefully eavesdrop.

Mandy: I just thought we told each other everything.

Nicole: I know.

Mandy: Does he really not know me enough? I love him so much. I told him in the hospital, I'm gonna support him with whoever he chooses to date. Does he really not trust me?

I sighed and went upstairs. I curled up into a ball on my bed.

Mandy's P.O.V:

After finishing my rant with Nicole, she went home. There was a knock at the door. I went to it and opened. A guy from the flower shop stood there, holding my favorite flowers. I took them, signed for them and tipped him. He left and I read the card.

Mom,

I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry I made you cry. I love you Mommy.

Love,

Shane

OK he is his father's son. Whenever I used to get mad at Joe, he'd let me cool off, send me flowers and then we'd make up. I put the flowers in water and went upstairs. I opened Shane's door and saw him. He's curled up on his bed. I go over and sit in front of him. His face is tearstained.

-Shaney?

Shane: I'm sorry Mommy. I should've told you.

-Baby, it's fine. It's not that big of a deal.

Shane: Yes it is. You cried.

-No I didn't.

Shane: You almost did. Same thing.

-Baby I was just upset. But it's not a big deal.

Shane: Yes it is. I keep on doing a lot to you. I'm a horrible son.

-Whoa wait. Shane Thomas Jonas you are not a horrible son. You're the best son I could ever wish for.

Shane: Yeah right. I lie and sneak behind your back. That spells horrible son.

-No it spells teenager. You're a teenager. You sneak around and lie. I'd be really surprised if you were different.

I push back some of his hair.

-I love you so much Shaney. Nothing would ever change that.

Shane: I love you too Mommy.

I smiled and hugged him tight, he hugged me back tighter, burying his head in my shoulder. I kissed his head.

So I know I put a lot of drama with Shane and Mandy and just Shane, but it's just because that's what I set out on this series to be about. But I have some drama with Frankie coming up. =]

Mandy's P.O.V:

My baby boy's in love. And I'm glad he's happy. Sure, I don't like Camille, but he's smiling again. When Camille and him broke up, I'd never ever see him smile. Now he smiles all the time. It's my favorite thing to see on his face.

Anyway, I've been starting a mini-medical club after school with one of the Biology teachers like the last nurse did. It's an after school club for students that aspire to go into the medical world once they graduate. I wish they had one when I went here.

Since I do this, I can't pick up Frankie. I have Alana do it. Shane would do it, but Frankie's car seat doesn't fit in his truck. I know he doesn't like that. He loves his big sister, but he likes it when I pick him up. Normally it's just me and him in the car since Shane and Alana have their own vehicles and Gabe rides with one of them or rides his skateboard to school and back. I miss picking him up too, but we still spend time together after school and it's just two days a week.

Anyway, I sat at home one day after mini-medical, looking over bills. Alana came in through the door and dropped her keys.

Alana: Hey mom.

-Hey princess. Where's Frankie?

Alana: On the bus I'm guessing.

-Why would he be on that?

Alana: I went to the school and they said he took the bus.

I jumped up.

-WHAT?

Alana: Was he not supposed to?

-NO! Why would I ask you to pick him up if he was taking the bus!

I called the school and found out which bus he got on and remembered the stop that Shane and Gabe had gotten off on when they had taken the bus. I tell Alana to watch Gabe and head to the stop. He's not there! Where could he be? He doesn't know how to get home! And he's only seven, so no cell phone! UGH! All of my children should have cells. I text Shane and tell him that if he sees Frankie, to get him.

I'm driving everywhere looking for him when my cell rings. Shane. I answer it.

-Did you find him?

Shane: Yeah. We found him walking near home.

-We?

Shane: Me and Camille.

-Oh. Well is he OK?

Shane: Define OK?

-Shane.

Shane: He's fine. Just a bleeding knee and torn jeans.

-I'll be right home.

I hang up and zoom home. I run inside and see Frankie sitting on the counter, torn jeans. Camille and Shane are standing in front of him. I run over and hug him tight.

-Don't you ever scare me like that again!

Frankie: I'm sorry Mommy.

I look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. Ugh! Why must my children have Joe's eyes? It makes it SO hard to be mad at them. Especially Frankie. He's my youngest baby. I have Shane and Camille leave and clean the scrape. I put a band aid on it and kiss it. I pick him up and carry him to the living room. I sit him down.

So, why do you think Frankie went on the bus? Will he get grounded? Or will Mandy let her baby boy get away with it? Have to break this into two parts because of the YT limit.

-Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, why would you do something like that?

Frankie: *shrugs* I don't know.

-Well, you're grounded either way. One week. No TV, no computer, no video games, no anything.

Frankie: But Mommy.

He pouted. Don't give in Mandy. Don't give in.

-No. Grounded.

Frankie: OK.

I sat down next to him.

-Why'd you do that baby? You know Mommy doesn't let you take the bus.

Frankie:….I missed you.

-You missed me?

Frankie: Yeah. Ever since you started working at Gabey, Shaney and Lana's school, you spend a lot of time there and you don't pick me up anymore. I missed that.

-Oh baby.

I pull him onto my lap and kiss his head.

-I'm sorry. Mommy took this job to spend more time with you guys. And I do miss picking you up from school. But sweetie, when Mommy sends Lana to pick you up, you go with her OK?

Frankie: OK Mommy.

-Now can I get a hug?

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him tight. He hugged me back tighter. I kissed his head and held him close to me.

Frankie: I love you Mommy.

-I love you too baby boy.

Shane came in with Camille.

Shane: Well isn't this cute? Mama's boy.

Camille: Like you're not.

Shane:….Shut up.

She giggles and kisses him. I cough and they pull off.

Shane: Mom we're going to the library to study. Is that OK?

-Sure baby. Be back by dinner.

Shane: I will.

He kisses my cheek and Frankie's head and they leave.

-Frankie Bear, you're never gonna date are you?

Frankie: No way. Girls are icky.

-Good. Wait. What about me, Nicole and Lana?

Frankie: You're the only not icky ones.

I giggle and kiss his head again.

-Good boy.

I love my babies.

So cute ending. =] Also, not that the season's ending anytime soon or anything, but I'm already planning for a Season 2.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walked into the house after school one day.

-Mom? Is Carlos here? I saw his car out in the driveway.

I went up to my room and hear giggling coming from Alana's room. Does she have a guy in there? The door's shut. I open it and my eyes widen.

Carlos sitting on the bed, holding my sister's hands and kissing her.

-WHAT THE HELL?

They pulled apart, eyes wide.

Carlos: Shane-

-Someone please explain to me why my BEST FRIEND is kissing MY SISTER!

Alana: Shane calm down. Isn't obvious? We're dating.

-Oh no you're not.

Alana: Excuse me Shane? Remember who the older sibling is. You can't tell me who to date.

-I can if it's my best friend!

Alana: No you can't!

Carlos: I'm gonna go.

Alana: Sounds like a good idea. *kisses him* I'll call you later Carlos.

-No, I'll be calling you first.

Carlos left and I looked at Alana.

-How can you date my best friend? You've know Carlos since you were five!

Alana: So?

-So? SO? For years you called him your dorky little brother! That'd be like me dating one of your best friends!

Alana: Yeah but you're not. And if you were, I'd support you because YOU'D BE HAPPY!

-Well I don't care. I forbid you from seeing Carlos.

She jumped up.

Alana: You FORBID me? No. You can't just go around forbidding me to date people Shane! This is MY life! I'm older than you! And even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be any of your business.

-It's my business either way! Carlos is my best friend and you're my sister! I have to protect both of you!

Alana: Protect us? We can protect ourselves! Newsflash Shane: you can act like Dad all you want, but it won't bring him back!

Alana's P.O.V:

Why did I just say that? I watched Shane's face go from angry to upset in a blink. He's still so sensitive over Dad. Oh no.

-Shane I'm sorry. I didn't-

Shane: *quietly* I'm very aware I can't bring Dad back. I've known that for a long time.

-Shaney-

Shane: Do whatever the hell you want.

He walked out. Damn it Alana!

I do admit it is kind of weird dating a guy I considered my little brother for fourteen years, but I do like him. Carlos is amazing and a gentleman. He may be two almost three years younger than me; he's more mature than any of the senior boys that hit on me. Shane will get over us dating, but he's not gonna get over what I just told him so fast. I got up and went to him and Gabe's room. I open the door, but Gabe is standing there in the doorway.

-Hey Gabey. Can I come in?

Gabe: No.

-But Gabe-

Gabe: Shane says that you were the b word.

-He said the b word in front of you?

Gabe: No. He said "Alana was the b word."

-Oh.

Gabe: But I know it means bitch.

-Gabriel!

Gabe: I'm eleven!

-I don't care. Please just let me in.

Gabe: I can't. Shane's older than me.

-Yeah well I'm older than both of you.

Shane: Gabe don't listen to her!

Gabe: But….But…..But…..UGH!

He ran out of the room, shutting the door. A minute later he came back up with Mom.

-Why did you get Mom?

Gabe: Because you both were confusing me!

Mandy: What's going on?

-Shane found out about me and Carlos officially dating, freaked out and we got into a fight.

Mandy: What kind of fight?

-The kind where I told him that no matter how much he acts like Dad, it won't bring him back.

Mandy: Alana!

-I was mad and I wasn't thinking!

Mandy: OK well you know my rule. And you both broke it.

Mom's rule is never leave a rule angry.

-But Mom he won't even talk to me.

Mandy: I'll fix that.

She opened the door and went in. I follow. Shane's on his bed, staring at the TV. Mom shuts it off.

Shane: Mom!

Mandy: You know my rule. Never leave a room angry.

Shane: You do all the time.

Mandy: How about this: do as I say not as I do or you'll be grounded for life.

Shane sighed and got up.

Shane: There's nothing to discuss. She's dating my best friend who's pretty much my brother! And then she goes on to tell me things I already know!

Mandy: Shane, Alana is eighteen. And has she ever broken a guy's heart?

Shane: Well no but-

Mandy: Shane.

Shane: *sighs* No. She hasn't.

I went over to him.

-Shane, I really like Carlos. Yeah it's a little weird but just think if the situation were reversed. What if you were dating MY best friend?

Shane: *sighs* I'd want you to support me.

-Exactly. And I know I don't act like it, but your opinion does mean a lot to me Shane. You're my baby brother. And I love you.

Shane: I love you too Lana. And *sighs* I'm OK with you dating Carlos.

I smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged me back, tighter.

-And I'm sorry for what I said. You're just trying to protect us.

Shane: It's fine. I'm sorry I was a jerk.

-It's OK.

Mandy: Aww isn't this cute? My two oldest babies are hugging.

We pulled off groaning.

Mandy: Oh come on. How many of those moments do I get?

-Not many because Shane's a dork.

Shane: Better than being a prep.

Mandy: And things are back to normal.

Shane's P.O.V:

I went into Carlos' house. He was sitting on the couch.

-Hey bro.

Carlos: *looks up* You gonna yell at me?

-No. *sighs* I'm sorry I freaked. The situation was just sprung upon me.

Carlos: *sighs**gets up**goes over* I'm sorry too. I should've told you about me and Alana.

-Why didn't you?

Carlos: I wanted to make sure she'd actually want to go out with me.

-Well you two were always the one that chased each other around. I should've seen it coming.

He shoved me and I chuckled.

Carlos: So we still bros. *holds out hand*

-Always.

We did our handshake and man hug.

So Carlos, Shane and Alana are all good. =]

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat in Health with Camille. Our teacher held up a baby doll that looked a lot like a real baby.

Teacher: This is the BabyTron5000. You are going to pair off and each get one. You will be responsible for it for four weeks and you must feed it, change it, get up in the middle of the night and take care of it as if it were a real baby. At the end you will write a report about your experience. Now, pair off.

I looked at Camille.

-Wanna be my Baby Mama?

Camille: *smiles* Definitely.

We went up to the teacher and told her.

Teacher: That's no surprise. Anyway here's your baby.

She put this in Camille's arms:

.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/credited_2232895656_

Teacher: It's a boy. Now here's the baby's bag.

She handed me a bag.

Teacher: In it are its diapers and it's bottles and other things. Also, if you don't take care of this baby, it will die and I can tell on my computer.

-Alright.

We took the baby back to our seat.

-Let's name him.

Camille: What are we gonna name him?

-Shane Jr.

Camille: No way.

-Oh come on. It's like the best name ever.

Camille: You're a little biased on that one.

-*rolls eyes* What about Shaney Baby?

Camille: Your mom's nickname for you?

-Yeah.

Camille: But don't you hate when anyone else says that except her?

-True.

Camille: What about Thomas? After his Daddy's middle name. *smiles*

-Sounds good.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood in the kitchen with Frankie. He was helping me make dinner. Shane and Camille came in, Camille holding a bundle of blankets.

Shane: Mom you're a Grandma!

My eyes widened and I ran over

-I'm a WHAT?

Camille: Don't worry Mrs. Jonas. It's just a doll for Health.

She took the blanket off and showed me a very real looking baby doll.

Shane: We have to be parents for a month.

-*sighs in relief* Good. It's just a baby doll. What's her name?

Shane: His name is Thomas.

-Wonder where you got that idea.

Shane: We were low on name ideas.

-*laughs* Well I think it's sweet.

Shane: Yeah. And I have a concert tonight so you're watching the baby Camille.

Camille: I don't think so. I have to study!

Shane: So keep the baby with you!

Camille: How?

Shane: Just do it. I can't keep a baby with me on stage.

Camille: Well figure out a way because I'm studying.

She put the baby's in his arms and stormed out. He ran out after her. I laughed.

This is gonna be fun.

Just a little marathon. I've always wanted to get this assignment so I gave it to Shane.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was sleeping in bed. I woke up to the baby crying. I groaned and got out of bed. I picked him up from the doll crib I got from the attic. It used to belong to Alana. He's also in old baby clothes. I picked up the baby and began rubbing the baby's back. It's two in the morning. A pillow hit me. I turn and see Gabe.

Gabe: Take that thing out of here. I need sleep.

-UGH! Fine.

I walk out and bring the baby down to the kitchen. I grabbed one of the bottles from the counter and put it in his mouth. Camille walked in, in her pajamas.

Camille: You texted?

-Yeah. I've had the baby for two nights. Why can't you take him?

Camille: Because I have a test on Monday.

-So? I had a concert tonight and last night plus homework plus everything else. I'm exhausted. Take him home with you.

Camille: No.

-But Camille!

Camille: Don't yell in front of the baby!

-I'm not yelling!

Camille: Yes you are. Now, I'm going back home and going to bed. And tomorrow night I'll spend the night tomorrow, sleeping on the couch.

-Trust me, there won't be much sleep.

The next night I sat on the couch with Camille. She was "changing" the baby's diaper. Mom came in.

Mandy: She's sleeping on the couch right?

-Yeah Mom.

Mandy: Good. How's the baby?

Camille: Loud.

Mandy: They normally are. Shane used to keep me up all night. He'd cry whenever I'd put him down.

Camille: Awww Momma's Boy.

-Shut up.

Camille: Don't tell me to shut up!

-It's all your fault we're stuck with this baby! You made me take advanced Health.

Camille: Oh please. I said we should take basic health and you wanted to take advanced Health class. *mimicking Shane* Oh come on Camille everyone's doing it!

-It is not my fault! It's yours!

Camille: Why is it always the girl's fault! You know none of my friends will even talk to me now because I'm taking care of your baby!

-That can't be true, BECAUSE YOU NEVER TAKE CARE OF HIM!

Mandy: Whoa kids. Calm down. You need to work together. If you don't work together, you'll both fail.

We sighed.

-She's right you know.

Camille: Yeah.

Mandy: Good, now work together.

She left the room.

Mandy's P.O.V:

That night I was in the kitchen getting tea. Shane came in holding the "crying" baby doll.

Shane: Mommy! I don't like this baby anymore!

I giggled and went over to him. I took the baby and grabbed the bottle. I put it in his mouth. He stopped crying.

-Hard being a parent?

Shane: YES!

-Now you know what I went through. Go lay down baby. I'll give him the bottle.

Shane: Thank you Mommy.

He went into the living room. I went in too. Camille was asleep on a chair; Shane was laying on a couch. I sat on the couch next to him and he laid his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and kissed his head.

Yeah I know that I won't be becoming a grandmother anytime soon.

Shane's P.O.V:

Camille and I are still arguing. It's kinda dumb that we're arguing on how to raise a fake baby, but we are.

I stood in the studio holding the baby. Kendall's in the class too and him and Jo have a baby to take care of. They have a girl and they named her Jillian. We're waiting for Jo and Camille to come take the babies.

-Being dads is hard.

Kendall: Yeah and imagine if we had to do this all the time and not just for a month.

-Oh God. People actually have to do that?

Kendall: I'm mad your dad.

-Why?

Kendall: He dropped you on your head when you were a baby.

I stuck out my tongue. Jo and Camille came in.

Jo: We're here for our babies.

-And to be clear, you're taking care of them until tomorrow right?

Camille: Yes.

Jo: Now give us our babies!

We handed over the baby dolls and they left.

I had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken by the doorbell ringing. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and saw Camille standing there in her jammies, holding the baby.

Camille: You're right this is hard.

I chuckled and she came in. We sat on the couch and took care of Thomas until he stopped crying.

-How'd you leave this late? Wouldn't your dad flip?

Camille: He's still out of town. My uncle checks in on me, but not until like ten in the morning and eight at night.

-Ah.

Camille: Can I sleep here? I don't want to sleep alone.

-Sure baby.

She snuggled into my chest, holding Thomas. I wrapped my arms around them.

-So we're not gonna have kids for a long time are we?

Camille: No we're not.

-But we'll have kids one day right?

Camille: Yeah. *smiles* You want a boy with your eyes?

-No. A little girl. Just like you.

Camille: Why?

-Because I wanna look into her eyes and feel my heart break because she reminds me so much of her beautiful, kind, strong mother.

Camille: *smiles* I love you. *kisses him*

-I love you too. *deepens the kiss*

Two weeks later we stood in line to give Thomas back. The report was written and we know we have done the best we can. We'll miss the baby, but we're glad we'll both be getting full nights of sleep from now on. We gave the baby back to our teacher.

Teacher: Thank you.

We began walking back to our seat and I saw Camille was wiping tears.

-Why ya crying babe?

Camille: I'm gonna miss him.

I laughed and kissed her cheek. After class, I brought her to the quad.

-I got you something.

Camille: But it's not even our anniversary or anything.

-Well it's for the project.

Camille: I didn't get you anything.

-Doesn't matter.

I handed her the box and she opened it:

/images/I/41StUdBYWiL._SL500_.jpg

Camille: *smiles* I love it. *kisses him* I love you.

-I love you too. *kisses her*

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stood in my doctor's office after my yearly checkup. Everything's good. I'm in a hurry to get Frankie from his after school program since both Alana and Shane are busy. Gabe's with Nicole. The nurse is scheduling an appointment for next year already.

-Look can you just send me an e-mail? I really have to go pick up my son.

Nurse: Sure.

I run quickly to the door and bump into someone.

-I'm sorry.

I look up and see him:

.com/News/Interviews/Reid_Scott/Reid_

Wow he's cute. He smiles at me.

?: It's no problem. I'm Jeff by the way, Jeff Lauren. The new doctor here.

-Right. I heard about you. *smiles**shakes his hand* I'm Mandy. Mandy Jonas.

Jeff: Oh yeah. I know you. My brother and your husband were in the same plane crash last year.

That's where I knew the name from! The pilot was Samuel Lauren. He and Joe were the only two that died.

-Right. I'm sorry about your brother.

Jeff: I'm sorry about your husband.

We were staring at each other. Damn he's really hot.

-Look I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to pick up my son. But I'll uh see you around Jeff.

Jeff: Maybe I could see you around six thirty tomorrow night for drinks?

I smiled.

-I'd like that. Do you know where Naomi's is?

Jeff: Yeah. I go there all the time.

-Great. See you then.

I walk out the door. Wait…did I just set myself up on a date?

Joe hasn't even been dead a year yet. It's April. He died in June last year. I love him and miss him, but maybe it is time I move on. Joe and I always talked about if something bad every happened to the other, that we'd want each other to move on. Plus, it's just drinks. It's not like it's a date or anything. Right?

That night at dinner I waited for an appropriate time to bring up me and Jeff.

-So Alana, I need you to watch your brothers tomorrow.

Alana: OK. Why?

-I'm having drinks with a friend.

Shane: Aunt Nicole?

-No. A new friend. His name is Jeff.

Shane, Alana and Jeff dropped their forks. Frankie, who had no idea why this was a big deal, kept eating.

Shane: You have a DATE?

-No. It's not a date. It's just drinks with a friend.

Alana: Who is this Jeff guy?

-His name is Jeff Lauren and he's a gynecologist.

Gabe: Jeff Lauren? Why does that name sound familiar?

Alana: Because the pilot that was driving the plane Dad died on was named Samuel Lauren. *eyes widen* Mom don't tell me they're related!

-They're brothers.

Alana: You're going on a date with a murder's brother!

-Samuel Lauren is not a murderer. It was engine failure.

Gabe: Sure it was. But Dad hasn't even been dead year and you're dating again? That's just great Mom!

He slammed his napkin down and stormed upstairs.

Alana: Why would you want to replace Daddy?

She stormed upstairs. I looked at Shane.

-Shaney-

Shane: This is so stupid! You're CHEATING on Dad!

He ran upstairs. I groaned. Great. Just great. I look at Frankie.

-Are you OK with this buddy?

Frankie: I don't know. Would Daddy like it?

-Come here baby.

Frankie came over and sat on my lap.

-Daddy would be OK with this. And no one can ever replace your daddy. I'm just going out with a friend OK?

Frankie: OK Mommy.

-*kisses head* Finish your dinner Frankie Bear.

He went back to his seat and I went upstairs. First to Alana's room, but the door's locked. Then I go to Shane and Gabe's, but their "No Girls Allowed" sign is up. I sigh.

-FAMILY MEETING! IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOW!

No one moved.

-I SAID FAMILY MEETING!

They all came out of their rooms and we went downstairs. I sat them all down.

-Listen, I will ALWAYS love your father. He was the love of my life and he always will be. But I need to move on. It's healthy for me and it's healthy for you guys too. I am not trying to replace him at all and no one ever could. Your father loved you all very much and nothing will ever change the connection you had with him. I just hope you all can come to accept it too.

They all just stared at me. I sigh.

-I love you guys.

I start to leave and feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around and see Shane. I hug him back and kiss his head. My other kids come over and hug me.

Alana: We miss Daddy. But I guess it's OK.

Gabe: Yeah. As long as we can meet him.

-Of course. You guys will love him.

I kiss their heads.

The next night I sat at my vanity getting ready. I look at a picture of me and Joe.

-I love you Joey. I always will.

I stare at it for a minute and then look in a mirror, taking a deep breath and then letting it out.

-Time to go.

I go downstairs and see Jeff is waiting. Shane was talking to him, arms crossed over his chest. I go over.

-Shane, don't kill him. *smiles* Good to see you Jeff.

Jeff: You too. You look great.

-*smiles* Thanks. Ready to go?

Jeff: Yep.

-Bye baby. Be good. *kisses his cheek* Watch your brothers and help Alana.

Shane: I will Mom. Have fun.

Jeff took my arm and we left.

Drinks with Jeff were amazing. He's a great guy. He's been married once before and lost his wife to cancer five years ago. He has one daughter who's Gabe's age and her name is Elizabeth.

I stood on my porch with him.

-I had fun tonight.

Jeff: Me too. So, you want to do this again?

-Jeff, you're great. But my husband hasn't even been dead a year yet. I just-

Jeff: You still feel married to him. I get it. I miss Mary every day and I do still feel married to her. And I know it's not easy on your kids, seeing their mom with a new guy. So even if we're just friends, I don't care. I just want to-

I cut him off by kissing him. He smiled in the kiss and deepened it. My first kiss since Joe died. And is it wrong that I'm actually enjoying this?

Finally we pull apart.

-Wow.

Jeff: Wow.

It was quiet for a minute.

-I should go inside.

Jeff: I'll call you. If that's OK.

-*smiles* It definitely is.

I opened the door and Shane, Gabe and Alana fell back on the floor. I crossed my arms.

-What were you three doing?

Gabe: We were uh…..Tell her Alana.

Alana: Shane knows how to explain it better.

Shane: We were….making sure the doorbell works.

-From the inside of the house?

Shane: Well Mom you always told us to be creative.

I laughed and went in, shutting the door. The three of them stood up and brushed themselves off.

Alana: So how'd it go?

-It went very nice.

Shane: You gonna go out with him again?

-If he calls.

Gabe: Did you two kiss?

-Why would you ask me that?

Gabe: No answering the question with another question.

-Since when are you this smart?

Gabe: For awhile. I stopped using Shane's gel. I think it was seeping into my brain.

Shane: *shoves him* Shut up.

-*rolls eyes* Where's Frankie?

Shane: Sleeping in his bed.

-Good. Alright kids, bedtime.

Alana: Mom, I'm eighteen. I don't need a bedtime.

-Yeah you do. Now go. All of you. Go.

They groaned and walked upstairs. I follow and go to my room. I change into my pajamas and look once again at the picture of me and Joe. We had been best friends since we were in pre-school and started dating when we were thirteen. We dated for five years before we got married. Then we had Alana right after. I hadn't dated or been with anyone else in my whole life. It was weird being with a new guy, but I like Jeff. He's great.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I've been dating Jeff for two weeks and he's great. He's met the kids and they like him. I've even met his daughter and she's great too. She goes to Gabe's school and they're friends now.

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat outside with the guys, Jo and Camille. Its springtime which most people love, but the first few weeks of it are hell for me. I have allergies and get a cold every spring. I hate it. And I already feel worse than I do every year. But I can't miss anymore school. I missed enough when I was in the hospital and recovering after Evan kicked my ass.

Anyway, I sat with everyone. I coughed. Kendall looked at me.

Kendall: Shane it's back.

Camille: What's back?

Kendall: Ever year Shane gets a cold. But it looks even worse this year.

-*stuffy* I'm fine.

Carlos: No you're not. We need to take you to your mom.

-Do. I'm *sneezes* dine. (A/N: Translation: No, I'm fine.)

I stand and try to walk off, but Carlos and Kendall each grab one of my arms and lifted me off the ground, pretty much carrying me to the nurse's office. I was kicking my legs.

-Put me down!

We reached Mom's office and they went in.

Carlos: Fine.

They put me down. Mom came over.

Mandy: What's going on?

Kendall: Shane's sick.

-Do I'm dnot! (No I'm not)

Mandy: You sound like it.

She went to her purse and got my allergy kit: eye drops, nose drops, nose spray, cough drops, Nyquil and tissues. She came over and made me do my nose spray and took my temperature. I have a fever.

Mandy: Carlos, go tell Alana to take Gabe and Frankie home today.

Carlos: Sure thing Mandy. Feel better Shane.

He left.

-Why dis *sneezes* Alana picking dem up? (Why is Alana picking them up?)

Mandy: Because you're going home right now.

-But Mom-

Mandy: No buts. You're sick.

I groaned.

Kendall: Feel better man.

He left and Mom grabbed her bag. She signed me out and told the office she was leaving for the rest of the day. She led me to the car and I got in.

Mandy's P.O.V:

My poor baby's sick. He looks and sounds awful. He's had this problem ever since he was a baby. Once we're at home, I make him change into his jammies and get into bed. I get him orange juice and grab the fever medicine. I go over to him and hold it out. He keeps his mouth shut.

-Shaney it'll help you feel better.

He shakes his head and grabs a notebook. After a minute he holds up a piece of paper:

It's gross.

-I know baby but you need to take it.

He crosses his arms and pouts.

-Awww my baby looks so cute when he pouts.

Shane: *whining* Mommy…uh oh.

Before he can close his mouth, I put in the medicine and hold his mouth shut. He swallowed it and made a face.

-That's my good big boy. *kisses head* Can I get you anything baby boy?

Shane: *shakes head*

So I'm gonna make Shane talk like a little kid for the chapters he's sick in because basically when you're sick, you do kinda sound like a little kid right? Unless you're me and you start sounding like a transvestite when you get sick, but that's another story. Anyway I'll put translations.

I called Nick and Kevin and had them help me put Gabe's stuff into Frankie's room. I don't want Gabe getting sick too. Gabe was not happy.

Gabe: Mom I don't want to share a room with a baby!

-I know Gabey, but I don't want you getting sick too.

Gabe: It's not fair.

-I know baby boy. But if you get sick then you can't compete in that skateboard competition.

Gabe: I'll stay in Frankie's room.

I giggle and kiss his head.

-That's my good boy. And it's just for a few days, a week at the most.

Everything's set and I go back to Shane's room with the thermometer. I roll it over his forehead and it beeps.

-102.3. Oh my baby boy.

Shane: I have to *sneezes* rehearse.

-No. You need to relax.

I tuck him in and give him his baby blanket:

.com/img/item/871/953/96/1aad_

He's had this since he was a baby. He never sleeps without it. He takes it and snuggles with it. I kiss his forehead.

-Why don't you take a nap baby boy? You need your rest.

He nods and I kiss his forehead again and leave.

Shane's P.O.V:

Gustavo will kill me if I miss rehearsal. I get out of bed and put on my sweatshirt over my black tank. I'm wearing my dinosaur pajama pants but I don't care. I walk down the back stairway and sneak out the kitchen door. I hop the gate and get in my truck. I drive to the studio and go in to the rehearsal room.

Gustavo: Finally.

-*stuffy* Sorry.

Kelly: Shane! You're sick! Your mom called me and told me you weren't coming.

-I'm dine Kelly. *sneezes* (I'm fine Kelly)

Kelly: Oh no you're not.

Gustavo: Kelly, he's fine. Let him sing.

Kelly: Gustavo, he's in his PJs and he's sick! Mandy says he has a fever!

Gustavo: He's fine.

Kelly: No. I'm calling Mandy and he's going home. You're resting until your better Shane.

She pulls out her phone and starts dialing but the door opens and Mom storms in.

Mandy: Shane Thomas Jonas!

-Mom why dare ywou *sneezes* here? (Mom why are you here?)

Mandy: Because you are too sick to be out.

-I'm dine. (I'm fine)

Mandy: Your voice says otherwise. You're going home.

-But-

Mandy: No buts. Come on.

-But my *coughs* truck.

Mandy: I'll have someone come get it.

She takes me home and makes me lay down in bed, tucking me in. She sits on my bed and strokes my hair.

Mandy: Shaney Baby, I know you don't like being stuck in bed, but you need to rest OK? You need to get better.

-*coughs**nods*

Mandy: Alright you can't take medicine again for a little while but why don't you finish your juice and Mommy will heat up some dinner for you.

I nod and she leaves. I finish my juice and feel weird. Then I feel the juice coming up my throat and jump out of bed. I run into me and Gabe's bathroom and begin throwing up into the toilet. I hear footsteps and before I know it, my mom is rubbing my back. I finish and get up. I brush my teeth and lean against the sink. Mom hugs me and I burry her head in my shoulder.

Mandy: So I'm guessing you won't be able to eat dinner?

-I can bwarely hold down duice. (I can barely hold down juice.)

Mandy: I know baby boy. *strokes hair* Go lay down.

-OK Mommy.

I go back to my room and get in bed, holding the covers close to me. Mom comes over and sits next to me, stroking my hair.

Mandy's P.O.V:

The next morning I go into Shane's room and see him fast asleep, the covers somewhat off. I go over and tuck him in better. I kiss his forehead and his eyes open a little.

Shane: *stuffy* Mommy?

-Go back to sleep baby.

Shane: I have school.

I put my hand on his forehead.

-Nope. You've got a fever.

I grab the medicine from the side table and he takes it.

-Go back to sleep baby.

He nods and buries himself in the pillows. I go downstairs and see the others are leaving. I hug and kiss them goodbye and remind Alana to pick up Frankie after school. I go into the kitchen and make Shane some breakfast, eating as I make it. I go upstairs and see he's awake, watching cartoons.

-Isn't this cute?

Shane: *whining* Mommy.

-Sorry baby boy. But I made your favorite breakfast. Mickey Mouse waffles.

He smiled a little and I gave it to him. He ate and I lay next to him.

Shane: You're gonna get sick Mommy.

-Nope. I'm a Mommy. I'm immune.

He snuggles into me and I hold him tight.

-Do you want to watch a movie?

Shane: Yeah.

I get up and go over to him and Gabe's movie bin. I find his favorite movie and put it in. I go back to his bed and he resumes the position. The movie begins.

Shane: Toy Story? Dreally? (Really?)

-Yes really. You used to love this movie when you were little.

He smiles and buries himself even more into my chest. I kiss his head and stroke his hair. We watch the movie and by the end of it, he's asleep again. Good. He needs his rest. I stroke his hair. I can't believe he's sixteen. And next year he'll be a junior and then a senior and then he'll be an adult and….

UGH! Mandy you can't think like that. He's still your baby. I just hate that he's growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday he was my little three year old boy clinging to my leg, not wanting me to go out with Joe or to go to class. Now he's sixteen, has a girlfriend and I barely get alone time with him. I kiss his head and soon fall asleep too.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay in bed. Camille came in.

Camille: There's my guy.

She comes over and sits on my bed. She pushes back my hair.

-Hey Cammy.

Camille: Hey Shaney. How ya feeling?

-Sick.

Camille: My poor baby. But I brought something to make you feel better.

-Camille you can't kiss me. I'm sick.

Camille: Not that you idiot. *smacks chest*

I roll my eyes and she reaches down next to her and hands me a Slurpee.

Camille: Your favorite.

-*smiles* Thanks Cammy.

Camille: You're welcome baby. *pushes back hair* So, your mom's only allowing me a ten minute visit.

-*rolls eyes*

Camille: I agree. You need your rest. Or else.

-Or else what?

Camille: I'm not gonna kiss you for a whole month.

-So not fair!

Camille: Then be a good boy.

-*pouts* You're mean.

Camille: *smiles* You're too cute. *kisses nose* Now get better Shaney.

-I will. I love you.

Camille: Love you too.

She gave me a quick kiss and left. I sigh. I hate being sick.

Shane's P.O.V:

It's been a few weeks and I'm better. Now I'm prepping for the tour the band's going on this summer. My mom, Gabe and Frankie are coming too. Camille's joining us once she gets done as a CIT at a camp.

Anyway, it's June now. Prom is in a tonight. The band is going because we got booked to perform. Carlos would be going anyway since he's Alana's date. Alana is graduating a week after prom. She got into Princeton on a tennis scholarship. It's gonna be weird with her gone in the fall. She's been living in this house before I was born.

I stood in my room, putting on my tie. Camille sat on my bed.

Camille: So no dancing with any senior girls.

-I won't. Don't worry. And next year we can go to prom.

Camille: I like the sound of that.

She goes over and wraps her arms around me, kissing my neck. I feel myself turn red.

-Camille.

Camille: Does this turn you on?

-Very much so. But I have to get ready.

Camille: But I want you now.

I turn around and pull her close to me. I passionately kiss her for a few minutes and finally we pull apart.

-Can that hold you over?

Camille: *smiles* Definitely.

I finish getting ready and turn to her:

.

-Well?

Camille: Sexy. Very sexy.

I go downstairs and see the rest of the band is there. Mom is taking pictures of Carlos and Alana. Alana looks beautiful:

.com/weddings/blogs/save-the-date/0117-kaley-cuoco-wedding-dress-katharine-kidd-golden-globes-2011_

-Wow Lana, you look great.

Alana: Thanks Shaney.

Mandy: My babies are going to prom!

Alana/Shane: *whining* Mommy.

Mandy: *giggles* One last picture of all of you.

We did a group picture.

Mandy: Alright, all of you better be back on midnight. That includes Carlos, Kendall and Logan since you're all sleeping over.

Logan: Of course Mama J.

Carlos: We should get going.

Mandy: Alright. Have fun and be safe.

Everyone: We will.

Big Time Rush: 'Til I forget about you!

Everyone cheers.

Kendall: Alright everyone, we're gonna take a quick break but we'll be right back!

We got off stage and went off. Carlos ran off to go dance with Alana and Logan started hitting on some junior and senior girls. Kendall and I hung back, watching everyone else dance. There's no way we're dancing without our girls here. Two senior girls approached us.

Girl#1: Hey sexy boys.

Girl#2: You're sophomores right?

-Uh yeah.

Girl#1: Wanna dance?

-No way. We have girlfriends.

Girl#2: Well this dance is getting lame. There's a party in a room upstairs. Wanna come with us?

Kendall: What part of we have girlfriends do you not understand?

Girl#2: The part where you guys don't have some fun with us.

Girl#1: Yeah we'd totally rock your world.

-Here's a little newsflash: The only thing "rocking our worlds" are our girlfriends. Not stupid sluts like you.

We push past them and walk off.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was getting ready for my date with Camille. Prom was two days ago. Mom came in.

Mandy: Shaney I know you have a date but can you please go pick Gabe up from Matthew's before you leave? I have to help Frankie with his homework.

-Sure thing Mom.

Mandy: Thank you baby.

She kisses my cheek and leaves. I grab my keys and go downstairs. I go to Matthew's and get Gabe. He puts on his seatbelt and we head off. I look at the clock on my radio.

-Crap. I'm gonna be late picking up Camille. We're taking a shortcut.

Gabe: What shortcut?

-You'll see.

I pulled onto a side street and began going down it. I pulled up at a stop sign and looked both ways. No cars. I start driving when suddenly my truck is pushed out of the way by some car. I instinctively went to put arm over Gabe, but he hit his side and screamed in pain and I hit my head on my side. I was a little dizzy, but ignored it. I got out and went around to Gabe's side. He was clutching his arm. The guy that was driving the car came over.

Guy: Hey I'm so sorry. I didn't see the truck. You kids OK?

-I'm fine. Gabey are you OK?

Gabe: My arm! It really hurts!

-Can you call 9-1-1?

Guy: Of course.

He runs back to his car and I unbuckle Gabe. I pick him up and carry him to the sidewalk. I sit down with him on my lap.

Gabe: It hurts Shaney.

-I know buddy. But the EMTs will be here soon.

Gabe: Don't tell Mom. She'll freak.

-Gabe, I think you broke your arm. Mom's gonna find out.

He nodded and moved his arm. He yelped in pain. My poor baby brother. This is all my fault. I should've just gone the normal way. I text Camille to cancel our date and then text Mom.

An ambulance pulled up and they took Gabe to look him over. I won't let them look at me until I find out if Gabe's OK. I care about my little brother more than me right now.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I pull up at the scene and run over to Shane. He's sitting on the sidewalk, head in his hands. I sit next to him.

-Shaney Baby?

Shane: *looks up* Mommy?

I see his face. It's cut up and he needs stitches.

-Baby you need an EMT to look at you.

Shane: *shakes head* No. Not until I know that Gabe is OK.

-Where is Gabe? 

He points over to the ambulance. An EMT is looking over Gabe. I go over.

-How's my baby?

EMT: He may have broken his arm. We're gonna need to take him to the hospital. But your other son needs to go as well. He needs to get stitches

-I'll drive him. How's the truck?

EMT: It's not that badly damaged.

I nod and kiss Gabe's head.

-Baby I have to drive Shaney to the hospital but I'll be right there OK?

Gabe: OK Mommy.

I kiss his head again and go over to Shane, who's still in the same position. I kneel in front of him.

-Shaney Baby, Gabe's fine. But we need to get you to the hospital so you can get the stitches.

Shane: I'm not letting them touch me until I know that Gabe is OK.

I sigh and take his hand, pulling him up. I put my arm around him and lead him to the car.

Shane's P.O.V:

Mom forced me to let the doctor look at me. I'm fine. Just a minor concussion and I need stitches. I get them and then we go to where Gabe is. He sits on Mom's lap while the doctor puts the X-Rays up.

Doctor: He broke his arm in two places, but he should be fine.

-Will it require surgery?

Doctor: We're going to put it in a cast and sling and then check again in three weeks to see if that is needed. But he's fine and very lucky.

I nod and they have Gabe pick his color cast. He picks red and they put it on and then put it in a sling. Mom carries him to the car and I follow. I still feel so guilty. This is all my fault. I had to rush and take the shortcut. The other way home has no stop signs. We would've made it home safe and sound. I would've been late to pick up Camille, but now I'd rather be late then risking my baby brother having surgery.

When we get home Gabe goes up to our room and lays on his bed. Mom tucks him in.

Mandy: Do you want anything baby boy?

Gabe: *shakes head* I'm fine Mom.

Mandy: Alright. Want me to stay with you?

Gabe: Nah. I'm fine.

Mandy: Alright. *kisses head* I'll be downstairs if you need me.

She left and I sat on his bed.

-Want anything from me?

Gabe: Shane, I'm fine. I think you both are making a bigger deal then it really is.

-You broke your arm.

Gabe: I'm fine. You can still go on your date.

-I don't want to.

Gabe: Well I'm tired. Can you just let me rest?

-Sure thing bro.

I go back to my bed and wait until he falls asleep. Then I pack up all of my "fun" stuff: iPod, laptop, etc. Once they're all in a box, I go downstairs and hand them to Mom.

Mandy: What is this?

-All my fun stuff.

Mandy: And why are you giving this to me?

-I want you to ground me.

What will Mandy say? Should Shane be grounded? Also, guys….remember….at least six comments please.

Mandy's P.O.V:

OK wait. Shane wants me to GROUND him? He always complains when I do. Why is he doing this voluntarily?

-Shane, why would I ground you? You haven't done anything.

Shane: Yes I did. Gabe broke his arm.

-Yes. But you didn't do that.

Shane: I shouldn't have been driving on that street.

-Shaney this isn't your fault.

Shane: Yes it is. And I want you to ground me.

-I'm not grounding you Shane.

Shane: Well you should. So ground me or I'll ground myself.

-*sighs* Fine. You're grounded for a week.

Shane: Just a week?

-Take it or leave it.

Shane: *sighs* Fine.

He left and Jeff came in. He kissed me.

Jeff: I heard about Gabe. He OK?

-He's gonna be OK. He broke his arm and it may require surgery, but the doctor says he'll be fine.

Jeff: Good. How'd that even happen?

-Some car hit Shane's truck and it caused Gabe to hit the window and door.

Jeff: Is Shane OK?

-Just a few stitches.

Jeff: Thank God.

-Yeah. Except Shane is blaming himself and forced me to ground him.

Jeff: Wow.

-Yeah. I don't know what to do.

Alana ran in.

Alana: Is Gabe OK?

-He's fine honey.

Alana: Good. Because I don't want to sound selfish when I say what I'm about to say.

-What is it?

Alana: Guess who just got off the waiting list at Princeton!

I smile and hug her tight. She hugs me back.

-Baby Girl this is amazing! *pulls out* But how?

Alana: That scout came to my last tennis match. I'm gonna be dedicated to practice for three days a week and one or two games a week, but still. I got into my dream school!

-That's great!

Alana: Yeah. I leave in three weeks.

-Three weeks?

Alana: Yeah. Tennis training camp. But I'm gonna get a job and live on campus.

-Wow. This is happening fast.

Alana: I know. But it's so great! I have to go call my coach! *runs out*

I sink into a chair.

-Wow. My oldest is going off to college and my son is blaming himself for a car accident. My kids are growing up.

Jeff: *sits next to her* It'll be OK Mandy. Alana will be fine in Princeton and Shane will get over it soon. You've raised them right.

-*sighs* I just don't know how all of this happened. A year ago everything made since. Now nothing does.

Shane's P.O.V:

I shot up in bed, panting. I just had a nightmare. About Gabe. I jump out of bed and run to his on the other side of the room. He's sleeping in bed. I sigh in relief and go back to my bed. I put my head in my hands, waiting for my heart rate to slow down.

I almost killed my baby brother. I heard the cops talking. Had I been going just one more speed faster, Gabe would've probably been critically injured. I can't believe I almost did that to him. I'm officially the world's worst big brother.

I need hot chocolate. Three things calm me down when I'm like this: hockey, running and hot chocolate. I'm not gonna do hockey again and it's too dark to run, so hot chocolate is my only option.

I went downstairs into th/e kitchen and began to make it. I heard my name. I jump and turn around. I see Mom sitting at the table.

-Mom what are you doing up this late?

Mandy: Alana and I were talking about Princeton. Why are you up?

-Just needed hot chocolate.

Mandy: Bad dream?

-Psht no.

Mandy: You're a terrible liar.

She comes over and pushes back my hair.

Mandy: What was it about baby?

-Nothing. It's stupid.

Mandy: No it's not. Now tell me.

-*sighs* It was just about the accident. I'm fine now.

I pour the hot chocolate and sip it.

Mandy: You're not grounded.

-Mom-

Mandy: I'm not punishing you for something you couldn't control.

-That's not fair!

Mandy: Shaney, you need to stop blaming yourself OK? Because it won't help And it won't change anything!

-But if I had just-

Mandy: No. Stop.

-Mom it's the truth! How can you not hate me? I almost killed Gabe.

Mandy: I could never hate you. Especially over this. *takes face into hands* You are my baby boy and this was an accident. So unless you're a male version of Alice Cullen, you didn't know this was gonna happen.

I couldn't help but smile.

Mandy: There's my favorite smile. *kisses forehead*

-*sighs* You're right.

Mandy: Yes. I am. Now finish your hot chocolate and go to bed.

I finish the hot chocolate and go back to bed.

Gabe's P.O.V:

The next day I stood by my locker. I had three girls signing my cast. This thing is a total chick magnet. I've had girls over me all day long. It's so totally worth it.

?: Gabe!

I look up and see Shane. What is he doing here? I normally meet him or Alana out by the high school.

-Uh hey Shane.

Shane: Ready to go?

-Uh Alana's giving me a ride today.

Shane: She has grad rehearsal. Come on Gabey.

Gabey? Did he really just call me Gabey in front of these girls? They smile.

Girls: Bye Gabe.

He takes me good hand and starts leading me off. I pull away.

-Shane why are you acting like this?

Shane: We need to leave.

-Yeah but you don't need you to hold my hand and lead me away from girls. I'm a big boy.

Shane: I'm just trying to protect you Gabe.

Protect me? From what? Totally hot girls?

Gabe's P.O.V:

I walk through the door and go over to Mom.

-In theory, if you had only two sons, how mad would you be?

Mandy: Extremely. Why?

-Because Shane is driving me insane! He's super overprotective!

Mandy: How?

-He dragged me away from two totally hot girls-

Mandy: Good.

-And then he took my hand and walked me out of the school. And he called me Gabey in front of all my friends! He's worse than you Mom!

Mandy: Gee thanks.

-Mom!

Mandy: *sighs* Baby, he's just freaking because of the accident.

-Well can you talk to him? Because if I hear him call me Gabey one more time I'm gonna break his arm and it won't be an accident.

Mandy: OK I'll go talk to Shane and you uh…..I'm gonna get you some anger management classes. *starts leaving*

-You're so not funny!

Mandy: Love ya too Gabey.

She walks out. I sit at the counter.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I go upstairs and into Shane's room. He's on his bed, doing homework. I go over and sit next to him.

-Baby boy?

Shane: *looks up* Yeah Mom?

-Is there a reason why you're going all overprotective big brother with Gabe?

Shane: I am not.

-Shane.

Shane: I'm just trying to protect him.

-Well he's getting annoyed. So can you please just cool down a bit.

Shane: *sighs* Fine.

-Thank you baby.

Shane's P.O.V:

Mom left and I went back to my homework. An hour later Gabe came in. He began to pack his skating bag.

-Gabe, you have a broken arm.

Gabe: I know, but Mom says I can go hang out at the skateboard. I'll just sit and watch.

-So why do you need your helmet?

Gabe: If a board slips, it could hit my head.

-I don't think you should go.

Gabe: Well I am.

-But Gabe-

Gabe: Shane just stop! I'm fine! I don't need you going all big brother on me! You drag me away from hot girls, you check up on me every five seconds and you don't think I can do anything! You're becoming worse than Mom!

-Gabe, I'm just trying to protect you so you don't get hurt again. If you do, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to live with myself.

Gabe: Shane you know the car thing wasn't your fault right?

I look down.

Gabe: Shane.

He goes over and sits next to me.

Gabe: This wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it.

-But-

Gabe: No. This was a freak accident and no one could've prevented it.

-I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you.

Gabe: Well you can't always do that.

I sigh.

-You're right.

Gabe: So you won't be so protective?

-Nah. I'll leave that to Mom.

He laughs and so do I. He hugs me and I hug him back.

Remember 6+ comments. Please. =]

Shane's P.O.V:

I stand in the studio, recording. Why did I agree to work on Alana's graduation day? We have to finish up here and then rush to the school. Gustavo comes in.

Gustavo: Change of plans, I need you to stay all night and record.

-No. Gustavo, Alana's graduating in an hour. We need to go.

Carlos: Yeah. I'm not gonna win Boyfriend Of The Year if I miss my girlfriend's graduation.

Kendall: And by that he means that Alana will kill him if he misses it.

Logan: Yeah. Alana's like our sister. We're not missing her graduation.

Gustavo: You'll do what I say and you can see Alana's graduation ON VIDEO!

The guys groan and I roll my eyes. I pull out my phone and start dialing.

Carlos: Who are you calling?

-You'll see. *presses talk* Mom? It's me. Gustavo wants us to miss Alana's graduation.

I hand the phone to Gustavo.

-She wants to talk to you. *smirks*

We can hear my mom yelling at Gustavo. The guys smile. After awhile, Gustavo hands me my phone.

Gustavo: Go.

We all leave and go to our houses to change. Then we all head to the graduation. We see my mom, brothers, uncles, aunts, cousins, Camille and Jeff sitting there. We walk over and sit with them.

-Did we miss anything?

Mandy: No it's about to start.

First there was the performance by the choir and then a speech by the principal and vice-principal. Finally it began. There are a lot of people graduating. Then they get to the Js. And finally the Jos.

Principal: Alana Jonas.

Everyone in our area stands up and cheers as Alana walks across the stage and takes her diploma. She shakes the principal's hand and walks off the stage, smiling. She sees Carlos and blows him a kiss. He blushes and we all nudge him. Mom is crying. Jeff wraps an arm around her and kisses her head.

Finally everyone has received their diploma and the valedictorian gives his speech. After that, the principal steps up again.

Principal: Well it gives me great pleasure to present the class of 2026!

They throw their mortarboards in the air, catching them as they fall. After taking pictures with her friends, she runs over to us. She hugs everyone, saving Carlos for last. He takes her into his arms and kisses her. She smiles and deepens the kiss.

Later that night, I lay in bed. I hear Alana come into her room. She was back from her post-graduation party. I get up and go in her room. She's sitting on her bed, pulling off her shoes.

-Hey.

Alana: Hey.

-So, good graduation?

Alana: It was great. I just wish Dad could've been here.

-He was.

Alana: Yeah.

-So you leave for Princeton next week?

Alana: Yeah.

-Nervous?

Alana: Totally.

I go over and sit next to her.

-I'm gonna miss you.

Alana: I'm gonna miss you too. But I'm always here for you.

-Same here.

We hug.

Alana: Still my baby brother?

-Always.

Alana's P.O.V:

I came down the stairs with my wheel suitcase. My mom's taking me to the airport. I don't want my brothers coming because I know I won't be able to actually go if they come. Carlos and I said goodbye last night.

-Alright. I'm ready

I go over to Shane.

-You better remember you're not the oldest.

Shane: Of course. I love you.

-Love you too.

We hug and I kiss his head.

I turn to Gabe.

-And you, no girls little boy. And be good for Shane and Mom.

Gabe: I will Lana. *hugs her* I love you.

-*hugs him* I love you too Gabey.

I turn to Frankie and he wraps his arms around my legs.

Frankie: Don't go Lany.

-Oh baby. *picks him up* I have to. But I'll visit a lot and we'll e-mail and everything OK? Be a good boy. I love you.

Frankie: I love you too.

I kiss his head and put him down. I say goodbye to Jeff and Mom and I go. We get to LAX and we put my bags through the check. Most of my stuff was already mailed. We got at the gate.

Mandy: Got your ticket and boarding pass?

-Yep.

Mandy: And gum?

-Yep.

Mandy: And you'll call me when you land?

-Yes Mom. I'll be fine.

Mandy: Well I won't be. My baby girl is going all the way across the country.

-Mom, I'll be fine.

Mandy: I should be going with you.

-I don't want you to. I want to do this on my own.

Mandy: *sighs* You always have been independent.

She pulls an envelope from her purse. She hands it to me.

Mandy: Your dad wrote this for you. When you were in kindergarten. He wanted to give it to you when this day came. Don't open until you're on the plane OK?

-OK.

I hug her and she hugs me back.

-I love you Mommy.

Mandy: I love you too baby girl.

I hear my flight be called. She kisses my head and I walk onto the plane. I sit down and wait until the plane takes off to open the letter.

Dear Alana,

You're only six, but these six years have just flown on by. So I know that in a matter of time you'll be eighteen and going off to college. Oh Lana, you're so beautiful. You're my first born and my baby girl. You're so perfect, just like your mother. You have her hair and eyes, and when I look at you, I see her. Today, I dropped you off at kindergarten. You were so scared. You clung to my leg and wouldn't let go. But finally you did and ran off to some other little girl. You immediately became her friend. And it just reminded me of how amazing you are. You're so great to me and your mommy and your little brother. Right now, you're eighteen and going off to college or wherever you choose to go. You want to go to Princeton because that's where the princesses and princes go. And you are my little princess. No matter what, I want you to know that I'll be with you. I love you Princess.

Love,

Daddy

I feel the tears fall down my face. I look out at the clouds and touch the necklace he gave me for my sixteenth birthday.

-*whispers* Thanks Daddy.

So I got a few tears writing this. *sniff*

Shane's P.O.V:

Tour time. It's so hectic. We're outside of my house, packing up the bus. But I took a break and I'm standing on the side with Camille. We're holding each others' hands so we can't get away.

-It's just three weeks.

Camille: Still gonna miss you.

-I'm going to miss you too. But be good to those kids at the camp.

Camille: I will. And don't kiss some fan in an "I Heart Shane" shirt.

-*chuckles* I won't.

Camille: *smiles* I love you baby.

-I love you too.

We kiss.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I stand with Jeff

-So you'll visit?

Jeff: Totally.

-I'll miss you.

Jeff: I'll miss you too.

We look each other in the eyes.

Jeff: I know this may sound weird and all but….I love you.

-You love me?

Jeff: *smiles* Yeah.

-*smiles* I love you too.

We kiss.

-Have a good summer Jeff.

Jeff: You too Mandy.

We kiss again and then I go over to Shane. He pulls off of Camille.

Shane: Bye baby girl.

Camille: Bye Shaney.

She kisses him one last time, waves goodbye to me and walks off. I look at Shane. He looks like a lost puppy dog. My poor baby. He really loves her. I put my arm around him.

-It'll be OK baby boy.

Shane: I know but I'm gonna miss her.

-I know you will.

We go on the bus and he sits next to Kendall, who's looking just as sad as Shane. Carlos and Logan walk on.

Logan: You two look like lost puppies.

Shane: Shut up Logan.

Kendall: Carlos aren't you upset too? No Alana.

Carlos: I've been missing her for a week. By now I'm kinda used to it. But I get how you both are feeling.

Logan: This is why I don't have a girlfriend. No missing her.

Shane: No it's because no girl wants to date a nerd.

Logan: Oh I'm gonna-

-No fighting! We just got on the bus!

Logan: But your son is being mean to me

-Shane, be nice to Logan

Shane: Not my fault he's a dork.

-Shane Thomas.

Shane: Fine. *pokes out tongue*

I kiss his cheek and walk off. Gabe and Frankie are watching TV. I walk over to where Rebecca, Logan's Mom is. The other moms couldn't come because of work and other kids.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay on my bunk, playing with the ring on the chain around my neck. It's my dad's wedding ring. My mom gave it to me a little after my sixteenth birthday. I love wearing it. It's a way to feel close to him. I pick up my phone and look at the background:

.com/photogallery/Big%20Time%20Rush/BTS/Season2%20WelcomeBackBarbeque/IMG_

I sigh. I miss her so much and I just left her.

Shane's P.O.V:

I finish rehearsal and go backstage. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my legs. I look down and see Frankie.

Frankie: Shaney!

-Yeah buddy?

Frankie: Gabey's being mean.

-How?

Frankie: He won't play with me.

I smile and pick him up.

-I'll play with you Frankie Bear.

I carry him back to the bus and play with him for awhile. My cell rings. Camille! I answer it.

-Hey babe.

Camille: Hey.

-What's up?

Camille: I'm just doing some shopping with Jo for when we go on tour with you guys.

-Nice.

Camille: So I'm at Victoria's Secret. Any preferences?

I feel my face go red. I look at Frankie.

-Hold on Cam. *covers receiver* Frankie Bear, go see Mommy please.

He nods and runs off. I take my hand off the receiver.

-Well….a thong.

Camille: Done.

-And cute pajamas.

Camille: Is that all. No sexy lingerie?

I bite my lip to hide the smile forming since the boys are coming in.

-Get what you think is appropriate.

Camille: Alrighty then. I love you.

-Love you too.

I hang up.

Logan: Talking to Camille?

-…No.

Logan: Yeah right. Your face is bright red and you've got that look in your eyes.

-Shut up Logan.

Kendall: Shane and Camille sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

-Oh please. Like you're not talking to Jo every chance you get.

He looks away. I get up, chuckling.

-By the way, Camille and Jo are shopping together for tour. *whispers in his ear* At Victoria's Secret.

Kendall: *eyes widen* Sweet.

Carlos: You two are such pervs.

-So if Alana went shopping at Victoria's Secret and called you for your preference, what would you say?

Carlos: When can we have our next web chat?

-And we're the pervs.

Carlos: Oh shut up.

Mom comes over.

Mandy: What are you boys talking about?

Kendall: Uh the weather.

Mandy: *raises an eyebrow* Kendall.

Kendall: Kendall isn't here right now so leave a message after the beep. BEEP!

He runs off and we laugh.

So I had to write a pervy chapter. ;)

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat with the guys, eating dinner after rehearsal. Kelly ran over.

Kelly: As you guys know, the tickets for the Madison Square Garden went on sale today.

-Yeah. How's that doing?

Kelly: We sold out in forty five seconds.

We spit out whatever was in our mouths. (A/N: Gross I know.)

Big Time Rush: WE WHAT?

Kelly: All the tickets. Sold. In forty five seconds.

-Oh.

Kendall: My

Carlos/Logan: GOD!

We all jump up screaming and hugging. Mom and Rebecca come backstage.

Mandy: What's going on?

-We sold out MSG in forty five seconds!

They smile and hug us.

That night after dinner I lay in my hotel room. When we stay at a hotel, we always have the same arrangements: Frankie and Gabe share a room, the moms together and then me and Carlos room together and Logan and Kendall together. Easy. Carlos lay on his bed, already asleep. Mom comes in.

Mandy: Bedtime.

-Mom, I don't need a bedtime.

Mandy: Yes you do. I don't want to deal with Cranky Shaney tomorrow.

I poke out my tongue and get under the covers. She comes over and tucks me in. She kisses my forehead.

Mandy: Goodnight Shaney Baby.

-Night Mommy. I love you.

Mandy: *smiles* Love you too baby.

She kisses my forehead again and leaves.

Days pass. It's time for our first show. I stand backstage, Dad's ring on the chain around my neck. I put my grip on the ring and shut my eyes, silently praying. I open my eyes and see Logan.

Logan: Ready bro?

-Ready.

We pray as a group and then run onto stage. The crowd screams when they see us.

-Who's ready for an awesome night?

They scream again and we begin to perform:

.com/watch?v=K0u306QCBYo

(A/N: Just skip until they start performing and ignore the end where they talk about the show.)

The crowd cheers. We smile and go through the rest. After I go back to the hotel and shower. I come out in a towel and nothing else. I see someone sitting on my bed:

.

-Carly?

So, Carly's back. For those of you that don't remember her, she's the girl that wanted Shane before him and Camille got serious.

She walks over to me.

Carly: Don't you look nice and sexy.

-What are you doing here Carly?

Carly: Visiting.

-How did you even get in here?

Carly: Carlos dropped his key. *holds it up*

-Well get out. *grabs key*

Carly: Oh come on Shane. We never had that fun after the carnival.

She begins to tug on my towel. I hold a firm grip on it so my private areas, remain private.

-Get out Carly.

Carly: Oh come on Shaney.

She ran her fingers down my chest.

Carly: Take off that towel and I'll show you how to have some fun.

Before I can respond, Mom walks in. Her eyes widen.

Mandy: What the hell?

-Mom, it isn't what it looks like. Carly, get out.

Carly: Fine. But this conversation is not over.

She walks out. Mom goes over to me.

Mandy: Explain!

-I came out of the shower and she was just sitting there on my bed! I didn't even know she was around!

Mandy: Alright. I'll handle her.

-You can't kill her.

Mandy: Awww. You're no fun!

-Mom.

Mandy: Sorry. *kisses his cheek* Go get dressed.

-I will.

She leaves and I get dressed for bed. I go into Logan and Kendall's room and talk with the guys for awhile, trying to take my mind off of Carly. I need to tell Camille about what happened though. No secrets. I don't want her to think that I'm attracted to Carly in any way, shape or form. Carly is a slut. A talentless, no good slut. And I don't care if she wants me. I don't want her.

After we talk, I go back to my room and dial Camille's number.

Camille: Hey baby.

I smile at the sound of her voice.

-Hey. I have something to tell you.

Camille: What's up?

-Carly came to my room today.

Camille: She WHAT?

I sense anger in her voice.

-She somehow got in my room when I was taking a shower. I came out in a towel and she tried to get me to sleep with her.

Camille: Oh my God.

-I didn't. I sent her out.

Camille: I know. I trust you.

-I just don't know when she's going away.

Camille: Well when I get there, if she's still around, I'm kicking her scrawny ass back to L.A.

-When do you get here?

Camille: One week.

-That's too far away.

Camille: I know. I gotta go. I love you.

-Love you too baby girl. Sweet dreams.

Camille: Sweet dreams.

I hang up and sigh. I really hope that Carly doesn't come back again.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walk through the door after another long performance with Carlos.

-Dude, my back totally hurts. I'm gonna take a bath.

Carlos: Alright. I'll go use Gabe and Frankie's shower.

I nod and make my way to the bathroom, pulling off my shirt. I hear romantic music and smell candles and bubbles. What the heck? I go in and see Carly in the tub. Luckily, the bubbles cover her private areas, but her legs are out of the tub, crossed. She smiles at me.

Carly: Hi sexy.

-Carly how the hell did you get in here?

Carly: I told the clerk at the front that I was your girlfriend. *smiles* And that can be true.

-OK that's it.

I get up and go into my bedroom. I grab a t-shirt from my bag and a towel.

-I'm giving you ten minutes. Get into this shirt, get your stuff and GO! If I catch you in my hotel room again, I'm calling the cops.

Carly: Shaney-

-I'm not kidding Carly!

I storm out and sit on my bed. A minute later she comes out in the shirt and her underwear. She's tied the shirt so it shows her stomach.

-Carly.

Carly: Sorry.

She unties it so it falls just above her knees.

-Better. *hands her purse* Now go.

Carly: But Shane-

-I said go.

She sighs and walks out. I lay back on my bed and shut my eyes. They open a second later when my cell rings. Camille. I answer it.

-Hey.

Camille: Hey.

-Carly was in my room again.

Camille: OK that's it. I'm flying down and kicking her ass.

-Babe calm down.

Camille: How can I calm down when some SLUT is in my boyfriend's room?

-It's a not a big deal. I made her leave.

Camille: *sighs* Fine. But when I'm there, she better not be there.

-She won't. I promise.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sit in the audience, watching the band rehearse. Shane's phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and goes pale.

Shane: I-I have to go.

He disappears backstage. I get up and follow him. I see Carly standing there in an extremely slutty outfit.

Carly: Oh come on Shane, we'd make the perfect couple.

Shane: I have a girlfriend Carly.

Carly: Well I don't see her anywhere?

She puts her hand on his chest and he looks ten times more uncomfortable. I walk over.

-No, but if you don't stop harassing my son, I'll kick your ass and let his girlfriend help me.

She looks up at me and then looks back at Shane.

Carly: Talk to you later Shane.

She walks off. Shane looks more relaxed once she walks away, but not by much. I walk in front of him.

-You OK baby?

Shane: I'm fine. I have to go rehearse.

He pushes past me and walks on stage.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was walking on the tour bus a few days later. Carly keeps on texting me but I haven't seen her since that day backstage.

?: Shaney!

I turn and see Camille! She runs to me and jumps into my arms, knocking me onto the ground. She kisses me over and over. I smile and kiss her back, whenever her lips touch mine. Finally she pulls off a little so our foreheads were touching.

Camille: I missed you.

-I missed you too.

Gabe: *walks in* This looks so wrong.

We laugh and Camille gets up, me getting up after her. Camille goes over and tries to hug Gabe, but he pulls off.

Gabe: Gross.

He walks off.

-Sorry, he's going through a phase.

Camille: *giggles* It's OK.

?: Cammy?

We turn around and see Frankie. He runs over and hugs her legs. She smiles and picks him up.

Camille: Hey Frankie Bear. *kisses his cheek* I missed you.

Frankie: I missed you too.

I smile and see Kendall and Jo walking in. Kendall's lips are bright red, which is matching the lip gloss smudged on Jo's lips.

-Nice shade of lipstick Ken.

Kendall: You too.

I look in a mirror and see I have kiss marks all over my lips and face. I chuckle and go over to Jo. I hug her.

-Good to see you Jo.

Jo: You too Shane.

Mom walks in.

Mandy: And the girlfriends are here.

-Mom.

Mandy: Yes?

-Be nice.

Mandy: I will, I will. But uh, since when do you and Kendall wear lipstick?

-*rolls eyes* I'm gonna go wipe this off.

Camille: Hey!

-The marks, not the kisses baby.

I kiss her and go into the bathroom. I wipe off the marks and go back out there. I immediately wrap my arms around Camille's waist and she snuggles into my chest. I missed holding her in my arms.

We sit at this buffet restaurant with the band and the family. Me and Camille already had a private, romantic lunch. Now we're celebrating our girlfriends being here. Even Alana called and when Carlos was done talking to her, he was bright red.

Anyway, we sat at the table. A waitress about our age came over.

Waitress: I'm Peggy; I'll be getting your drinks. What can I get y'all?

She went around but when she saw Logan, their eyes locked. They didn't speak for a moment, just staring at each other. I know that stare. It's the same stare I got with Camille when we first met. I've seen it on Kendall and Jo and Carlos and Alana. Finally they broke out of the trance.

Peggy: What can I get for you?

Logan: Uh a Coke.

Peggy: Cool. Bye.

She walks off. All of us guys nudge Logan, making kissy noises.

Gabe: Logan and Peggy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Logan: Shut up Gabriel!

Gabe: Mom, Logan said shut up.

Logan: *rolls eyes*

Shane's P.O.V:

I sit on the couch backstage, making out with Camille. It's the most intense we've ever gotten. My shirt is off and her shirt is unbuttoned. She goes to my pants and I pull off.

-Not ready for that yet.

Camille: Sorry.

-It's cool. But you do know that I want to. At some point, soon.

Camille: But your purity ring.

I take it off and put it in her hand.

-Read the inscription.

Camille: One life, one love. Your point?

-You are my one love. So no I don't want to wait until our wedding night.

Camille: *smiles* I love you.

-I love you too.

I slide the ring back on my finger and kiss her. She kisses me back. We hear people coming backstage. She quickly buttons up her shirt and I pull on mine. Logan appears with Carlos.

Logan: You two were just making out.

-How could you tell?

Logan: Your shirt is inside out.

Carlos: And Camille, your shirt is buttoned wrong.

We blush and fix our shirts.

Logan: So cute.

-Oh shush. Like you haven't kissed Peggy yet.

Logan: I haven't.

-Why not?

Logan: Because we only went on one date. I don't kiss on the first date.

-Well once you kiss her, you won't wanna stop.

Mandy: *comes backstage* Why are we talking about kissing?

-How much of that did you hear?

Mandy: Enough. No more kiss talk. Boys, you have rehearsal. Camille, your dad called and said you weren't answering your cell.

She pulls her phone from her pocket.

Camille: Crap. I guess I didn't hear it. Bye babe. *kisses Shane* Bye guys, Ms. Jonas.

Camille's P.O.V:

After talking to my dad, I went off with Jo, shopping. We ran into Peggy.

-Hey.

Peggy: Hi. Do I know you two?

-Yeah. I'm Camille and this Jo. We're friends of Logan's.

Peggy: Oh right. *smiles* Great to see you two. But uh…has Logan mentioned me at all?

-Talk about all the time. *smiles*

Jo: Yeah. He really likes you.

Peggy: Good.

-I think you'll fit right into the Big Time Rush Girlfriend Group.

Peggy: *giggles*

Jo: You wanna grab some coffee?

Peggy: Sure.

I went backstage. I saw Carly sitting there. I storm over.

-What are you doing back here?

Carly: *looks up* Waiting for my boyfriend, Shane.

-Oh honey, Shane is not your boyfriend. Now I suggest you move your slutty ass out of the stadium or I will move you myself.

Carly: Like I'm so scared of you twiggy.

My eyes widen and my nostrils flare. I go to punch her, but someone grabs me. I look and see it's Shane.

-Shane let go of me. I need to teach this girl a lesson.

Shane: No. Carly get the hell out of here.

Carly: *stands up* Fine. But Camille, don't get used to be Shane's girlfriend. I'm here and I'm here to stay.

I go to punch her again, but Shane holds both of my hands. She walks off.

Ironically this is a chapter where sex is talked about and it's the 69th chapter. ;)

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat at an all ages club with the guys and our girls. No word from Carly in awhile, so that's good. Camille and Jo stand up.

Camille: We're gonna drive back. You guys have Freight Train to get you back?

-Yeah. I'll go to your room when we get back.

Camille: Alright. Bye Shaney.

She kisses me and Jo kisses Kendall. The two of them leave. The night goes on. The bar tender comes over and hands me a soda.

Bar Tender: Someone bought this for you. They said they were your biggest fan.

-Who was it?

Bar Tender: I don't know. It's packed in here.

I shrug and drink it. I feel dizzy after awhile.

-Guys I'm gonna go to the boys' room.

They nod and I get up. I stumble towards the door. Once inside, I make it to the toilet before throwing up and passing out.

I wake up in a tub, filled with bubbles. I can barely move. I look up and see Carly washing my body. My eyes widen.

-Carly?

Carly: *smiles* Hey there baby.

-What the hell are you doing?

Carly: Washing my boyfriend.

-I am NOT your boyfriend!

Carly: Yes you are.

-Carly how the hell did you get me here?

Carly: Well once you were drugged, I basically just had to drag you out. Which wasn't easy, but I did it.

-Everyone's gonna notice I'm gone.

Carly: Oh no they won't. I texted your mom. I pretended to be you.

-You physcotic bitch.

Carly: Shhh. You're gonna need your rest for what I'm gonna do to you.

She moves the washcloth in her hands down my stomach and is inches from my private area. My cell goes off. She pulls her hand out and grabs it.

Carly: It's Alana.

-Let me talk to her.

Carly: Fine. But don't tell her where you are.

She answers the phone for me and holds it to my ear.

Alana: Shane where are you? Mom called me. She's worried.

-I'm fine Lana.

Alana: Shane where are you?

-Don't worry about it. I have to go.

Alana: But Shane-

-Goodbye Alana. I love you.

Carly hangs up the phone and goes back to washing me. Five minutes later there's a knock at the door. Carly ignores it and keeps on washing me. I hear the door be broken down and then the bathroom door is knocked down. I look up and see three cops, Mom and Camille.

Cop: Hands up. Both of you.

Carly quickly lifts up her hands.

-I can't move.

The cops come over and arrest Carly. Mom runs over to the tub and luckily the bubbles cover my body so no one can see a thing. Mom runs a hand through my hair. I feel like crap. Probably from the pills.

-I don't feel good Mommy.

Mandy: It'll be OK Shaney.

I was finally able to move after an hour. I changed into the clothes Mom brought and went out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. The police want to question me but I just want to go back to my own hotel and go to sleep.

Before anyone asks, Shane was not drugged with ruffies. He was drugged with sleeping pills. Just thought I should explain that. I really hate how this chapter ended. I wrote it when I was super tired but oh well….at least the evil Carly is gone and he's OK

This chapter is rated PG+.

After talking to the police, Mom takes me back to the hotel. I'm so tired from those stupid sleeping pills. I'm just glad that she's gone. I'm in bed and Camille comes over. She sits next to me.

-Carly didn't do anything.

Camille: I know.

-I love you baby girl.

Camille: I love you too Shaney.

She kisses me.

Camille: Get your sleep.

She gets up and leaves. Mom comes in and tucks me in. She pushes back my hair.

Mandy: Want Mommy to stay with you?

-I'm fine Mom.

Mandy: Alright. I love you baby.

-Love you too Mommy.

She kisses my forehead and leaves. I slowly fall asleep.

A week later and things are back to normal. Tonight I have a date night with Camille. In my hotel room, alone. Carlos' parents are visiting and Mom took Frankie and Gabe to a baseball game out of town. Tonight's gonna be the night…the night I lose my virginity. Camille and I have been talking about it and we're both ready. She's been on the pill for a few months now and I have condoms.

Since we're in a hotel, I just ordered Chinese food. We both love that. I light some Vanilla scented candles. Soon she's here. We sit at the table:

.com/cgi/set?id=29947393

and begin to eat. We talk about everything. After we finish eating and talking, we sit on my bed making out. Soon my shirt is off and I go to take off hers. She pulls off.

Camille: You sure about this?

-Yeah. I've wanted this for a long time.

Camille: *smiles* Me too.

We resume kissing and removing clothes. She pulls off again.

Camille: Hold on.

She gets up and goes into my bathroom. I sit in my boxers. She walks back in:

.com/cgi/set?id=29948064

My eyes widen. She walks over and removes the robe. She lightly pushes me down and begins to kiss down my body.

Later Camille lay in my arms. I look down at her.

-I love you so much.

Camille: I love you too. *kisses him*

I begin to stroke her arms and see faint scars. I rub one.

-What's this baby?

Camille: *sighs* It's time you know. When I was thirteen and my mom left, I blamed myself. I cut.

-Oh baby.

Camille: One day I cut too much and ended up in the hospital. My dad told me it wasn't my fault and I got therapy. But wanna know what's really helped me?

-What?

Camille: You. You're always saving me.

-Well you just saved me last week.

Camille: Still. You saved me Shane.

-And I always will. You're not alone.

Camille: *smiles* I love you.

-*smiles* I love you too. *kisses her*

So yeah, PG+. I think Chane is my fave couple to write about. Not just because it annoys my sister, but they're so fun to write about.

Shane's P.O.V:

It's been a month since that night. Camille and I are inseparable. I love her so much. I've been a little sick lately, though. So Mom takes me to the doctor. I sit in the doctor's, mouth open. The doctor is shining his lighting thingy in my mouth.

Doctor: It's strep again. I can tell without even running the tests. *shuts off light* This is your third strep in four months?

-Yeah.

Doctor: This is serious. How much longer are you in town?

-Three days,

Doctor: Well on Wednesday, I want you to have a tonsillectomy.

-A what?

Mandy: It's a procedure to remove your tonsils.

Doctor: It's a simple surgery and you can recover on the road But you can't perform for a week.

-That's five shows!

Doctor: Shane without this surgery, you may never be able to sing again.

-*sighs* Fine.

Mom makes the surgery arrangements and we went back to the hotel. I sit on my bed and put a hand through my hair. Mom comes in.

Mandy: Shaney-

-Go away.

Mandy: *sighs* Shane I know you're upset, but this surgery is for the best.

-It's letting my fans down.

Mandy: Carlos, Kendall and Logan will still perform.

-I'm still letting them down.

Mandy: *goes over**sits next to him* No you're not. *puts hand on his back*

-Yes I am.

Mandy: It'll be OK baby.

-No it won't! People have bought tickets and are expecting to see all four of us!

Mandy: Baby-

-I don't want the surgery.

Mandy: Shaney you need it.

-It can wait until after tour.

Mandy: You are not waiting a month!

-I need to. I will NOT let my fans down.

Mandy: Shane you're getting the surgery.

-No I'm not!

Mandy: I am your mother and I'm saying you're getting the surgery!

-UGH!

I jump up and grab my jacket. I storm out. I go to the lobby and lean against a pillar. I run a hand through my hair. I shut my eyes and feel the anger rush through me. I oen my eyes and see Camille standing there.

Camille: You're getting the surgery.

-No I'm not.

Camille: Yes you are.

-No I don't.

Camille: Yes you do. You keep on getting sick.

-I'll get it eventually.

Camille: *groans* Shane, stop being stubborn!

-No.

Camille: That's it. *grabs his arm**starts dragging him down the lobby*

-What are you doing?

Camille: Gonna bring you to someone you'll listen to.

Gustavo: You're getting that surgery!

-But Gustavo-

Gustavo: You get the surgery or YOU'RE FIRED!

He storms out of the conference room. I look at Camille. She's smiling.

-I hate you.

Camille: Oh you know you love me.

-Sadly.

She sits on my lap and kisses me.

Camille: Everything'll work out Shaney.

So another surgery my brother's had. lol. I had it too, along with getting my adenoids removed. Most painful thing ever. I went on a plane a few weeks later and got a nose bleed.

Shane's P.O.V:

I sat in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in. Camille kisses me.

Camille: I'll be waiting with the guys and your mom when you get out.

-OK baby.

She walks out. Mom holds my hand tight.

Mandy: Everything will be OK Shaney Baby.

-Promise?

Mandy: Promise.

She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Mandy: And I'm getting you your favorite ice cream.

-Brownie?

Mandy: Yep.

-Thanks Mommy.

Soon the doctor takes me out and I'm put under.

I awake two hours later. I'm in so much pain. I speak, but it's strained.

-Mommy.

She rushes over and hugs me.

Mandy: It's OK baby boy. The surgery went great.

I lay there, in so much pain. Everyone comes to see me and the doctor comes over and puts codeine in my IV. A minute later, I'm throwing up. Mom rubs my back.

Mandy: My poor Shaney Baby.

I feel like shit. No strep throught has been worse than this right now. After awhile they let me leave. I get on the bus and Mom makes me go to my room on the bus. We switch who gets the bedroom on the bus and they agreed that I get it because of the surgery. Mom tucks me in and gives me my blankie and my Curious George plushie:

.net/classic_curious_george_26_

When I was little I LOVED Curious George. So for my fourth birthday she gave me a whole basket of Curious George stuff.

Mandy: Baby boy, I'm gonna get you something to eat.

She gets up and comes back a minute later with some ice cream. She hands it to me. I try to eat it, but it hurts to swallow. I put it down and grab the legal pad of paper she gave me to write on since it hurts to talk. I write down something and hold it up:

It hurts to swallow.

Mandy: I know baby but you've gotta eat.

I shake my head and she sighs. She kisses my forehead and holds me tight in her arms. I burry my head in her chest. I am such a baby when I'm sick or in pain but I don't really care. I need my mommy.

Poor Shaney Baby =(

Mandy's P.O.V:

My poor baby is in so much pain. I feel so bad. I don't like when any of my babies are in pain. And Shane has a very low threshold for pain so it's even worse. The only thing he eats is mixed berry apple sauce, everything else he either throws up or he can't eat. He can barely even take his own medicine.

I sit on his bed in the hotel, pushing back his hair. He's pale and curled up in a ball, holding his blankie and George.

-Okay baby boy, medicine time.

He groans.

-Come on, be my good big boy.

He sighs but nods. I get him the medicine and he takes it. He groans and his face is full of pain. I kiss his forehead.

-Good boy.

Shane: *scratchy voice* It really hurts Mommy.

-I know Shaney Baby. I know.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay in bed when Camille walks in holding a shopping bag. She walks over and sits on my bed. She pulls out apple sauce.

Camille: Your favorite.

I smile and she pulls out some sports magazines.

Camille: So you won't be bored.

She pulls out some of my favorite movies.

Camille: So you can have cuddle time with your mom.

I poke out my tongue. Finally she pulls out a thong. I raise an eyebrow.

Camille: This is for me but it's an incentive for you to get better.

She winks and kisses me. I manage to kiss her back without too much pain.

Camille: Feel better Shaney.

-Thanks Cammy.

Camille: Hey, no talking.

I roll my eyes and she puts the thong back into the bag. She kisses me again and lays next to me. I hold her in my arms. Mom walks in.

Mandy: Oh isn't this gagging.

I roll my eyes.

Camille: Sorry Mrs. Jonas. I was just bringing Shane some stuff so he'll be more relaxed.

Mandy: Including you?

-Mom.

Mandy/Camille: No talking.

I roll my eyes. I grab my pad, write something down and hold it up for Mom:

Please let her stay.

I pout.

Mandy: *sighs* Fine. One hour, but then you need to go back to resting.

She goes over, kisses my head and leaves.

So if you follow me on Twitter, you know that my sixth grade Math teacher died yesterday of cancer. I just found out a little while ago. She wasn't even that old. :( The only thing I can think is at least she's not in pain anymore, but she had two sons and three step-daughters. I can't get them out of my mind. If you can, pray for her family.

Shane's P.O.V:

I lay in bed with Mom, watching the concert on TV. It's the first show since my surgery and I hate the fact that I'm not up there.

Kendall: So as you may notice, something's missing.

Carlos: Yeah our fourth.

Logan: As you guys may know, Shane got his tonsils and adenoids taken out yesterday. He won't be able to perform for a while.

Kendall: And right now he's probably in bed, watching us, so we have a message for him.

Logan/Kendall/Carlos: Get well soon Shane!

I smile. They then play my favorite song that we've written: Stuck. Mom smiles down at me and kisses my head. There's a knock at the door.

?: Room service.

Mandy: Wrong room.

The door opens and someone walks in. I look up and see Alana!

-Alana?

Alana: You know anyone else with a flawless complexion?

She comes over and hugs me.

-What are you doing here?

Alana: Well my baby brother just had surgery. What do you think?

-You have work.

Alana: I took a few days off. Which I can do because I'm awesome and my boss thinks I'm hot.

-I'm sure Carlos would love to hear that.

Alana: Oh please. He knows I love him. And according to Mom, you're not supposed to be talking, so close that mouth.

I roll my eyes. She lays with us and watches the concert. After it ends, Gabe and Frankie are brought back to the hotel. They walk in and see Alana. Frankie runs to her and sits in her lap. She hugs him tight and kisses his head. Alana even got Gabe to hug her.

The door opens again and the guys come in. She puts Frankie down and hugs Logan and Kendall. Then she turns to Carlos.

Alana: Surprise baby.

She kisses him. I make a fake gagging sound.

-Best friend and brother in the room.

Everyone: No talking!

I roll my eyes and burry myself in the pillows. Mom giggles and kisses my head.

I'm eating my applesauce when Carlos walks in with Alana.

Alana: We're going to the mall. Need anything?

I shake my head.

Carlos: Alright. Come on baby.

I grab my paper, write something down and hold it up:

Ewww.

Alana: Very mature Shane. *rolls eyes* We'll be back later.

-Don't swallow each others' tongues.

She pokes her tongue out at me and walks out with him. I laugh and go back to my apple sauce.

Mandy's P.O.V:

Shane's doing a little better. He can actually eat solid food and talk without it hurting, but he still has one more show to go before he can perform and even then, the doctor wants to check to see if his vocals are gonna be strong enough.

I walk into the backstage area and see Logan and Peggy making out.

-Hey, enough of that.

They pull off, Logan blushing and Peggy smiling.

-Peggy, the girls are going shopping.

Peggy: I know. I should go. Bye Logey.

She kisses him again and walks off.

Logan: Thanks a lot Mandy.

-You're welcome Logey.

I smile and ruffle his hair. He rolls his eyes.

-Oh you know you love me.

Logan: I have no choice do I?

-Not really.

He laughs and kisses my cheek before walking out. Kendall and Jo come in, hand in hand.

-Oh God what is it with couples today?

Kendall: Sounds like a certain someone is missing her boyfriend.

-*rolls eyes* So what if I am?

Kendall: Then you're just as bad as us.

I poke my tongue out and the two of them keep on walking. Carlos walks in looking sad. Alana left last night. She had to get back to work.

-Hey buddy.

Carlos: *quiet* Hi.

-Hey, you'll see Alana again soon. She's coming back for Columbus Day weekend.

Carlos: Oh great. Two months.

He throws himself on the couch. I go over and sit with him. I rub his back. Camille an Shane come backstage.

-Hey, why aren't you laying down?

Shane: Oh come on. I feel perfectly fine.

Camille: Trust me Mrs. Jonas, it took a lot for me to let him come with me.

-*sighs* Fine. But you need to take your medicine soon.

Shane: *rolls eyes* Yes mother. *looks at Carlos* What's wrong Carlitos?

-He misses Alana.

Shane: Why? She's annoying.

-Shane.

Shane: Sorry. *goes over**sits on table* Carlos, you'll see her soon. Plus you guys talk like every day. The time will go by fast. Trust me. And while you're on the road, you still have all of the fan girls that adore you.

Camille: Is that what you think when I'm gone? That the fan girls are replacements?

Shane: No! No! That's not what I was trying to say!

Camille: Uh huh. Sure.

She walks off. He jumps up and runs after her, calling her name.

Carlos: Shane in trouble with Camille. *smiles* That makes me happier.

I laugh and a minute later Shane and Camille reappear.

Shane: I'm sorry baby.

Camille: Good. *kisses him* You're forgiven.

Two in one day. =] In a good mood. So anyway a cute little chapter. Only four more until the season finale! But there will be a season two. And in season two, I'm planning a lot more Gabe drama and even some Kendall and Jo drama.

Shane's P.O.V:

It's been a week and I'm able to perform again. I love being on stage. The night I went back to performing, #WelcomeBackShaneJ was a trending topic on Twitter, which is amazing.

Since then I've been a bit too busy to check Twitter. But Camille's been acting weird. She doesn't eat around me and she's been joining me on my morning runs, which I don't mind, but she's pushing herself more then she should.

I finally get some break time and pull out my laptop. I send an e-mail to Alana and then go onto Twitter. I see one of Jo's tweets:

Seriously guys? #FatSluttyCamille? All of that because you want Shane? Pathetic.

My eyes widen and I click on the #. I get a bunch of tweets of girls hating on Camille! They're all calling her a fat and ugly pig and a slut that doesn't deserve me. A lot of girls are saying they'd be a better girlfriend! As if! This is why she's been like this. I shut my laptop and go over to her. I see her on her own laptop. I sit next to her and grab it before she can close it. I look and see she's on a hate site. It's called . I feel rage build up in me.

Camille: Shane-

-You didn't tell me.

Camille: It's not a big deal.

-Yes it is! These bitches are harassing you! I saw Twitter too! And you believe them don't you?

Camille: Well they're all true! I'm fat and ugly! And I'm a slut! I cheated on you!

-OK Camille you are not fat. You are so skinny and you were before all of this. You are the most beautiful girl in the world! And you are not a slut. You made a mistake. We all make them. And just because some jealous-not-real-fans call you those things, doesn't make you them.

Camille: But-

-How many times has the press or people on social networks said something bad about me, the band or my family?

Camille: A lot.

-And what do you say when they post that?

Camille: That it's not true.

-And this isn't true.

She looks at me and tears are building in her eyes. I pull her onto my lap and hug her tight. She hugs me back tighter.

-I love you baby.

Camille: I love you too.

-So you're gonna eat and start overexcersising?

Camille: Yes. But what about the haters?

-Allow me and the guys to worry about that.

I sat in front of the webcam with the guys and our girls. We're having a live chat.

-So we're here to talk about cyber bullying.

Logan: Recently, we have realized that some people have been posting mean comments on Twitter, Facebook and even going as far as making a hate site about Camille.

-Most of you that post this crap say that you'd be a better girlfriend for me. However that is far from the truth. If you're going to diss the girl that I love, you don't deserve that. I love Camille and she's my girlfriend. You may be jealous of her, but that's no reason to hate on her. The website is being taken down and it's creators are being charged. Twitter is also no longer allowing #FatSluttyCamille as a Trending Topic. If anymore hate sites are made, the creators will be charged. I'm taking this very seriously.

We talk for a little while longer and than have rehearsal. That night after the concert. I talked to Carlos and he agreed to sleep in Gabe and Frankie's room so Camille could spend the night in my bed and we could have some privacy. We wait until Mom tucks me in and leaves for her to come in. She lays with me in my bed.

Camille: Thank you for today.

-No thanks needed. I'm always gonna defend you.

Camille: Good. So you get a reward.

She sits up and takes off her shirt. I smile and take off mine. I pull her down on top of me and kiss her passionately.

And that's all you guys are getting.:) Do you guys want me to get more in depth with the sex chapters? Or do you like me leaving you just before it happens?

Shane's P.O.V:

Madison Square Garden!

This is one of the best days of my life. I know one day I'll say my wedding day is the best wedding of my life and then the birth of my kids. But right now, at the age of sixteen, this is the best day of my life. The crowd out there is packed. We're all dressed, looking great. We kiss our girls for good luck, hug Mom, Gabe and Frankie, pray and then run on stage.

Kendall: Hello Madison Square Garden!

The crowd screams.

-Are you ready?

They scream a little soft.

-I said ARE YOU READY?

They all screamed louder. We smile and begin to perform Big Night.

After intermission we run back on stage.

-So we want to dedicate this song our girlfriends, who mean the world to us.

Logan: This one's for you four.

The music begins.

- When I see your smile, tears run down my face . I can't replace.

Logan: And now that I'm strong , I have figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

Carlos: And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

All: I will never let you fall(let you fall). I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all(though it all). Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Kendall: It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing.  
>Carlos: And waves are crashing.<p>

Logan: And stars are falling all for us.

-Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one.

All: I will never let you fall(let you fall). I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all(though it all). Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

- Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. Cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay, stay.

Logan: Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay. Though my skies are turning gray.

All: I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

The music stops and the crowd is cheering. We see Peggy, Camille, Jo and Alana in the audience, front row. Alana had driven from Princeton. Tears are falling down their faces. We blow them kisses.

The concert goes on and when it ends, I feel sad that it's over. But I know that this is not our last MSG performance. When we get backstage, within a minute, I'm on the ground, Camille on me, kissing me. The same thing happened to the other boys. When they finally get off of us, we stand up. We put our arms around their waists and kiss their cheeks. Mom comes over and I hug her. She hugs me back tight.

Mandy: You did great baby.

-Thanks Mom.

The song they sang is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I love that song and the band. =] Two more left in the season. The last two will most likely be up tomorrow and Season 2 will be out on Saturday.

Mandy's P.O.V:

It's been a month and we're now back home. Everyone's back in school. Alana's officially a freshman in college, Shane's a junior in high school, Gabe's in seventh grade and Frankie's in third grade. My babies are growing up.

But today is me and Frankie's birthday. Yep, we share a birthday. On my twenty eighth birthday, I had him. He's the best birthday present I ever got. I'm now thirty six and Frankie's eight. Only thirty six but already a widow and I have one kid in high school and one kid in college. I feel old.

Anyway, we're having a party and this year, Frankie wanted to combine it so we're celebrating both of ours and I agreed. So I stand in the yard as he plays with his friends. Jeff walks over to me and kisses me.

Jeff: Happy birthday baby.

-Thanks. *smiles*

Jeff: Having a good birthday?

-The best.

I see Shane laughing with the guys. Camille walks in holding two presents. Frankie wanted her to come. I still don't like her. I respect that she's dating my son, but I really don't like her. She hurt my baby and I still haven't forgiven her for that. Frankie runs over to me.

Frankie: Happy birthday Mommy!

I smile and pick him up.

-You too baby boy. *kisses cheek* But stop growing up!

Frankie: Mommy I have to.

-I don't care. You have to stay this little forever. You can't grow up like your brothers and sister.

?: Speaking of sister.

I look and see Alana. She's back in town for the weekend. She takes Frankie and kisses his head.

Alana: I'm with Mom. You're not allowed to get any older.

Frankie: *sticks out tongue*

The party goes on and soon it's time for cakes. Yes, cakes. We have two:

./_2D00_

./2737/4121808858_

I stand with Frankie by our cakes and Shane lights the candles.

-Be careful Shaney.

Shane: Shhh. If I miss, I'll set your cake on fire.

-Better than setting my hair on fire.

Last year on my birthday, Shane brought a cake on stage for me on my birthday and my hair briefly caught on fire. He sticks out his tongue.

Shane: There. All done.

They all sing and we blow out the candles. Then Jeff cuts the cake and we all begin to eat.

-And to think eight years ago, I was giving birth.

Alana: Yeah, your water broke at your birthday brunch.

Dani: And Frankie came pretty fast after that.

-Still the best birthday present I ever got.

He smiles and I smile back. I kiss his cheek.

Another great birthday.

So the next chapter is the season finale. Season two will come soon after. I know Frankie Jonas is really eleven, but I like making him younger. =] And I made him and Mandy have the same birthday, because hockeypriness101xo really does share a birthday with Frankie Jonas.

Shane's P.O.V:

I walk out of my school and see Camille. I walk up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

-Guess who.

Camille: I need a hint.

-The hottest guy on the planet.

Camille: Taylor Lautner?

I remove my hands and turn her around.

-Nope. Me.

Camille: You'll do.

I laugh and kiss her. She deepens the kiss. We keep up with that until we pull apart for breath, our foreheads touching.

-We have to go baby-sit Frankie.

Camille: Then let's go.

We get in my truck and drive to Frankie's school. He gets in the back. Now that he's eight and a little bigger, he doesn't need a car seat anymore. He loves riding in my truck. We decide to go to the park. We get ice cream and once Frankie finishes, I let him run off with some friends. I sit on the bench with Camille.

Camille: It's such a nice day.

-I know right?

She kisses me.

Camille: I love you.

-I love you too. I always will.

I put my arm around her and we watch Frankie play.

Mandy's P.O.V:

I sat in my room, looking through some photo albums. I come across one of my favorite pictures:

./1318/1024921176_

I smile. That was just three years ago. It seems like a lifetime ago. Things have changed in this past year and they just keep on changing. But it's in a good way. I've moved on. I'm dating again and I'm in love. My kids are growing up but in a way I've never felt more trusting of them. They're good kids and they'll always be my babies.

I never thought I'd say this, but maybe this really was all God's plan. Losing Joe was the worst thing that ever happened in my life, but it led me to so many things in my life. I love him and always will. But now I'm moving on.

Shane's P.O.V:

After dropping Frankie off at home and then Camille, I go to the florist and get flowers. I then drive to the cemetery. I walk through the tombstones and finally find the one marked:

Joseph Adam Jonas

August 15th, 1989-June 18th, 2022

Beloved husband, musician and father.

I smile and place the flowers down.

-I love you Dad. Thanks for everything.

I put my hand on the tombstone and then get up.

I walk out of the cemetery, knowing that for the first time in a year, I've completely moved on. Dad will always be with me, but it's time I really start living my life to the fullest. And I know my dad will be watching over me, no matter what.

So that ends the season. This has been the longest season I have ever written on my own. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all are ready for Season 2. =]


End file.
